An Inseparable Bond
by Icyfire-MikoDemon
Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbi
1. To Be Hunted

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

A/N: Ok so I've never done this before but I couldn't resist… it just seemed too much fun to avoid! This fic is going to be a huge pairing bundle of fun *giggles in excitement* that's right… so are you ready for this intense revelation? The pairing is going to be Kagome/Yusuke/Kurama/Hiei/Youko. Doesn't this sound so fun?! I don't know if all of you are as excited as I am but if I completely bomb this, please give me a break ok? This is the first time I'm writing such a huge pairing… not to mention pairing Yusuke with Kagome. So bare with me ok? And please don't tear me apart if this turns out horrendous.

* * *

Chapter 1: To be Hunted

"SIT!! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIIIIIIT!" Kagome yelled, her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she glared angrily down at the hanyou now plastered into the ground.

"Why must he invoke her anger?" Miroku sighed, shaking his head.

"You'd think he would learn by now…" Sango murmured, no longer feeling pity for their hanyou friend.

"Why do you have to be such an insufferable JERK!" Kagome seethed before turning on her heel and stomping off toward Kaede's hut. "The NERVE of him! I swear I'm going to _painfully_ purify all the demon blood from his veins! And believe me, it _won't_ be a pleasant experience!" she yelled the last part, turning to glare daggers at the hanyou slowly pulling himself out of his crater.

Sango winced slightly at the multiple threats that fell from the miko's lips. She wasn't surprised though; Inuyasha had stepped over his finely marked boundaries that morning and thoroughly pissed Kagome off. The morning had began as usual; Kaede serving breakfast, Sango and Miroku helping around the village while Inuyasha scouted the surrounding area for danger, and Kagome began her training. If anyone had been counting, Kagome had spent approximately a year and six months since she first began her quest to complete the jewel.

After a year of taking the verbal abuse that Inuyasha naturally threw at her, Kagome finally sought out help with her powers. With her determination to strengthen her powers, Kaede and Miroku were able to begin training her. While they rested in Kaede's village, the old miko trained Kagome in gaining control of her powers. She taught her to hide her aura from enemies and use her purification without the primary use of an arrow. She also taught her how to convert her power from purification to healing.

While traveling in search of shards, Miroku took control of the miko's training. From the monk, Kagome learned how to create barriers possibly stronger than Naraku's. He taught her how to concentrate her powers and strengthen them through meditation. Along with training her in her powers, Miroku also went as far as to teach the miko the basics of self defense. The only reason he moved on to this training was because Kagome requested it of him.

Once she learned everything she could from Miroku, Sango was proud to further Kagome's training and pass along her skills of taijiya fighting. In the long six months that passed, Kagome had transformed from the powerless untrained miko from the future into a deadly warrior. The members of the group were relieved that no matter what type of intense training their miko friend underwent, her personality remained the same as always. No matter how much more lethal she became, she was still the caring, trusting, and forgiving woman that held their traveling group together like glue.

Even though Kagome worked so hard to become more of an asset to the group, Inuyasha's attitude unfortunately never changed. He still insisted on irking the poor miko and mocking her whenever he found the opportunity. It was true that he indeed cared for her but that didn't mean he would show it. Everyone knew that Kagome meant more to him than anyone else in the group and that's why none of them understand why the hanyou treated her so cruelly.

That cruelty hit the fan and blew through the roof that afternoon. The miko had fallen a little too deep into her meditation and completely forgot her duty to prepare lunch. It had become a routine when they remained in Kaede's village. The older miko would make breakfast for the group and Kagome would cook lunch before Inuyasha took a break from his scouting. Surprisingly over the six months that Kagome was deep in her training, the group still managed to collect quite a large amount of Shikon shards.

With so few shards left, Inuyasha refused to let his guard down for even a second. He was always making sure there was no danger near the village. When they traveled, the hanyou wasn't as overprotective since he didn't have to keep an entire village safe. It definitely helped that almost every member of his group was capable of holding their own in battle whereas villagers were sitting ducks. If Naraku sent out an attack on them while they were at Kaede's, Inuyasha wanted to keep the fight as far from the innocent as possible and the only way to accomplish that was to be on nearly constant guard.

The hanyou usually took a break to eat around noon and Kagome always had a meal hot and ready for him but this particular day she did not. The irritated, short-fused leader of their group had angrily stomped his way to Kagome before abruptly scaring her right out of her calm meditation with his loud yelling. He threw multiple insults at her, some including how weak she was and others pulling Kikyou into the mix. When he yelled that her incarnation wouldn't make the same mistakes she had, Kagome snapped. The happenings from there on are known and the fuming miko was now trying to return to her peaceful meditation within the calming confines of Kaede's hut.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm not interested." Youko stated coldly, not even bothering to glance toward his bat demon comrade.

Kuronue rolled his eyes. "I don't think you are grasping the concept here Youko. The Shikon No Tama is more powerful than you think. If we were to get our hands on it, every demon within a fifty mile radius will be after what we have."

Kuronue knew that Youko enjoyed stealing things that others desired. Not only did it give them the satisfaction that they possessed something others were after but it also brought forth demons for them to eliminate. With the constant challenge, they're strength would only grow. Both Kuronue and Youko believed in gaining power from working for it and that is one reason the bat demon thought Youko wasn't interested in stealing this particular gem. It was artificial power, tainted power. It was not a power that was earned through training but one that was given, which in turn could easily be taken away.

"Find something more worthy of our attention." Youko commanded. He had heard several brief details about the Shikon No Tama. He knew of its shattered condition and that the guardian was attempting to collect the pieces once more. He was aware of the turmoil that followed in its wake and although he always loved a good challenge, this was not one that interested him enough for him to put effort toward.

"I believe it would be wise to listen to the fool."

Kuronue turned a deadly glare toward the new arrival. "No one invited you Hiei."

The hybrid snorted and ignored the irritating bat demon Youko tolerated. "It might be to our advantage that we locate the jewel. I heard two powerful hanyous were battling back and forth over it."

Youko snorted. "Hanyous? Have you gone mad Hiei, they are no match for us."

"Actually they are quite powerful. Naraku and Inuyasha have yet to be defeated by any demon that's attempted to take their lives." Kuronue piped up.

Hiei rolled his eyes but grudgingly nodded in agreement. "I'd like to test these fools."

Youko turned his emotionless golden gaze up to stare at his apparition partner. "You seem quite determined Hiei. They must be unique if they've caught your attention."

"Hn."

"I'll keep the others in line. You two go on after the jewel. Last I heard, one of the hanyous is traveling south with his pack." Kuronue informed them.

A cold smirk spread across Youko's face as he gracefully got to his feet. "Let the hunt begin then."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inu Gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome sighed as she turned her bored gaze to the sky. They'd been traveling south for almost a week now and they had yet to find any shards. With all the shards they had, Kagome was surprised Naraku didn't have the rest already. From the looks of it, the miko guessed they had collected nearly half of the sacred jewel. Thinking back to when they had last encountered Naraku, Kagome remembered that he also possessed almost half of the jewel. How many more pieces could still be spread throughout the land?

Today, Kagome was bored. Usually they would be ambushed or run into some kind of trouble when they traveled but for the past week, there was nothing. Absolutely no action! No crazy demons playing tricks or trying to trap them, no egotistical demons threatening their lives, and no idiotic demons running at them without a plan in mind. Kagome was beginning to think that since she had completed her training, demons were purposely avoiding them. Six months ago she was still a weak and harmless little miko trying to get by but now everyone was aware that she had incredible powers… and she knew exactly how to use them

With more thought Kagome realized that there had in fact been less demon attacks since she started her training. Were demons really smarter than she gave them credit for? Could they sense that the weak guardian of the shattered jewel had finally come into her power and knew it was far too dangerous to even bother confronting her group? The individuals she traveled with were enough to scare away the lowest of demons but it still attracted the stupid ones. Now not even the idiotic ones bothered getting in their way.

She wasn't sure why but even though everyone knew of Inuyasha's power; they still played near the fire. She couldn't figure out if demons just enjoyed mocking their kind or being killed by them. But then again, they didn't include Inuyasha as part of their species. They believed that because of his human blood that he was tainted with the weakness that majority of human kind possessed. There were only a rare handful of humans that could stand up to demons and those were monks, taijiya, and mikos. To demons, mortals were practically at the bottom of the food chain, even lower than the cattle humans preyed on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~With Youko and Hiei~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Youko and Hiei slowed their pace as they sensed the powerful auras just several miles ahead. The scent of the hanyou's group was gradually growing stronger and they knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up to their prey.

"What is the plan once we arrive?" Hiei questioned, curious of Youko's train of thought.

"Simple; take the shards and kill anyone in our way." Youko smirked.

Hiei gained a smirk of his own. "Fair enough but if the hanyou intervenes, he is mine."

Youko shrugged. "Do what you like, I claim the other hanyou."

Suddenly a powerful dark aura filled the surrounding area, causing both demons to halt their pursuit. Sniffing the air lightly, Youko's tails twitched with excitement. "It would seem that both hanyous will be at the same location soon."

"Just our luck." Hiei rolled his eyes before taking off, increasing his speed. They didn't need the two hanyous killing each other before they got there. They would not be happy if they arrived only to see there were no hanyous left to fight.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Inu Gang~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome felt her entire body tense as Naraku's aura clouded over the entire area. She could only feel a few shards so she knew it wasn't the cowardly demon arriving in person but there were probably several puppets headed their way.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled, his hand resting on Tetsugia.

"Puppets." Kagome corrected him before concentrating on the approaching enemy. From what she could tell, there were six shards all together. The miko groaned. When she had said she was bored, she didn't mean she wanted six of Naraku's puppets to come barreling at them. These things weren't easy to beat and the fact that they were outnumbered made her slightly nervous. "There are six of them, one with a shard each." she informed the group.

"Six?" Miroku muttered.

"He must be getting desperate. The shards must be almost completely gathered." Sango scowled as she prepared herself for battle.

Kagome placed her shaking kit on the ground and smiled down at him warmly. "Shippo, stay close to me ok? Whatever you do, don't leave my side and you'll be safe."

"Alright, I'll take two of them." Inuyasha said, pulling his sword from its sheath.

"Sango and I can take one each and Kirara can distract one as best she can." Miroku stated.

Kagome nodded. "Ok then I'll take care of the last one. Try to keep an ear out for me ok? I'll try to locate the shards on them as fast as I can."

Everyone nodded as they felt their enemies approaching. Seconds later, the baboon puppets emerged from the trees before them and began their attack. Sango and Miroku leapt to the sides, luring their opponents away so their companions had room to do their damage. Kirara forcefully gained the attention of one puppet and kept it occupied while two of the puppets darted straight for Kagome. Inuyasha swore under his breath and made to assist the miko but was stopped by the last remaining pawn. He growled up at the Naraku copy and tried to get past once more but failed. There was nothing he could do but hope that Kagome could take on two of Naraku's puppets at once.

Kagome quickly threw a barrier around Shippo to keep him safe from harm. She groaned as two of the puppets darted toward her before Inuyasha could stop them. Pushing her purification to her hands, Kagome hoped that Shippo listened and remained where he was. She would have to maneuver around a bit but she could control the distance she put between them. If Shippo relocated himself to far from her, the barrier around him would fade and he would be in danger. "Stay put." Kagome said to her kit once more before stepping in front of him protectively.

Before she could formulate a plan, both demons charged her at once. Moving quickly, she dodged them but remained close enough so that her barrier wouldn't leave Shippo vulnerable. Glaring at the demons, she threw a ball of purification directly at them but both leapt out of the way easily. She sighed as she realized these two weren't going to be pushovers. She shouldn't have been surprised though seeing as they _were_ sent by Naraku.

Remembering that the others were counting on her, Kagome paid close attention to the two demons attacking her but tried to locate the shards of the others. She easily spotted the shard in Kirara's opponent but there was nothing anyone could do there until someone was open to take it down. Turning to Sango's attacker, she quickly informed the slayer of the shards location before moving on to Miroku's. Her concentration was broken when one of her opponents landed a hit. She winced slightly but continued on, though more cautious of her foes.

"Miroku, left shoulder!" She called out to her monk friend as she watched him struggle under the onslaught of tentacles coming from his adversary. As if that were a cue, both her enemies showered her with their tentacle attacks. Now that she had more to worry about, it would be harder for her to help Inuyasha defeat his puppet. Turning her full attention to the two demons assaulting her with sharp weapons, she realized that she would have to take out one of them before she could help Inuyasha.

"Any day now wench!" Inuyasha growled out.

Charging her power into her palms once more, Kagome rushed her opponents, surprising them as she went on the offensive. Without time to dodge her attack this time, Kagome blasted the nearest puppet with her purification. It hit dead on and the demon turned to ash within seconds. Before Kagome could grab the shard from the ground, her other foe attacked again, forcing her to jump away or allow one of those sharp tentacles to pierce through her shoulder. She glared at the demon sourly as it took the shard and used it to enhance his power further.

While he was distracted, Kagome quickly turned her gaze to Inuyasha's battle. She located the shard in seconds but before she could yell out to him, she sensed her enemy closing in on her. Turning quickly, Kagome delivered a powerful kick to the puppet's midsection, sending him flying. Averting her attention away from her opponent, Kagome sighed in relief for a moment as she spotted Sango and Miroku finishing off their puppets before together moving onto the one Kirara was distracting. Glancing back to Inuyasha, she gave him the valuable information he'd been waiting to hear.

"About time wench!" the hanyou snarled.

She also shouted the location of the last shard to Sango before turning back to her enemy only to freeze where she stood. Her eyes widened in fear as she stared at the puppet holding an unconscious Shippo up by his tail. He was clearly not where she'd told him to stay and didn't understand why he'd moved. She was standing just on the boarder of her boundaries and when Shippo moved away in the slightest, her barrier disappeared from around him. Glaring up at the demon angrily, she allowed her purification to gather in her palms once more.

"Put Shippo down." she demanded dangerously.

"You are in no position to demand anything miko." The Naraku puppet chuckled.

"You don't know the extent of my powers." She threatened. Although it was an empty threat, she hoped Naraku would fall for it.

"You will not attack me as long as I have your kit." He stated confidently. Apparently her threat wasn't going to work. Kagome raked her brain for a plan.

"Wind scar!"

Kagome watched in horror as Inuyasha's deadly attack tore through the ground and charged straight for the last puppet. The miko breathed a sigh of relief as the hanyou's copy leapt out of harms way. She turned an angry glare at Inuyasha as she tried to resist sitting him half way to hell. "What the hell are you doing?! He has Shippo!"

"Then put a damn barrier around the runt!" Inuyasha growled before throwing yet another wind scar at their last remaining threat. Kagome wanted to pound her fist into the hanyou's thick skull. Had he forgotten that she wasn't skilled enough to place a barrier around one person and not both when they were so close in proximity!? All the miko could do was watch as the puppet continued to dodge Inuyasha's deadly attacks. Not wanting to take any more chances, Kagome rushed forward and assaulted the demon with physical attacks. She had to keep her punches and kicks controlled though just in case the puppet placed Shippo in the way to protect himself. Finding an opening, she landed a solid punch to his stomach, causing him to stagger back slightly.

"You want the kit so bad? Then go get him." Kagome heard the puppet bark out before throwing the kitsune away from him. The miko had been so focused on her fight that she hadn't realized that the demon was gradually moving closer to a cliff, which is exactly where he threw Shippo. Without hesitating, Kagome leapt off the ground in an effort to catch her kit. Unfortunately, she couldn't reach him and now they were both plummeting to the river at the bottom of the canyon they had fallen from. Kagome could distantly hear her friends calling out to her desperately but it was too late. Kagome and Shippo were falling toward the rapid waters at the base of the cliff.

* * *

A/N:

Hope the first chapter of my new fic caught your attention! If everything goes as planned, this is going to be a good and long fic and extra fun to write with the exciting pairings! Well that's all my little fingers can take in one day! Until next time, hope everyone has a great week.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Two: Puzzles


	2. The Art of Thievery

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 2: The Art of Thievery

Kagome winced at the stinging pain she felt as she hit the water. Thankfully, the river was deep enough to cushion their fall. Despite her wounds, Kagome quickly swam to shore so she could look for Shippo. She knew that it would take her much longer to locate the unconscious kit if she remained in the water, not to mention she could move faster on land in case he had landed further in the river than she first thought. Pulling herself out of the ice cold water, Kagome frantically searched the rapids for her kit. Seeing no sign of him, she dashed off down the river bank, her eyes glued to the water.

She finally spotted him a ways down, still being carried off by the current, and she pushed her legs to a speed she didn't know she could achieve. Her eyes widened in panic when the little kitsune disappeared into the cold water. Without a second thought, she dove right back in and propelled herself forward as fast as she could. Kagome pulled her kit to her chest when she was within reach and returned to the surface before backstroking to shore. Gently placing Shippo on the ground, she checked if there was water blocking his airways. She sighed in relief at the sound of his even breathing. Shippo was alright… With that in mind, Kagome collapsed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Youko and Hiei~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They sped toward the battle that could clearly be heard in the distance. Their original plan was to just barge in, kill the hanyous, take the Shikon shards and be on their way but upon reaching their destination, both demons agreed to remain unseen. They silently observed the multiple battles before them curiously. From what they could see, there were seven hanyous in the clearing, not only two. They didn't fall for the trick though and clearly realized these were mere clones of the actual hanyou. This was a sign of weakness and fear. The hanyou sent out copies of himself to do his dirty work, how degrading.

Youko and Hiei examined each of the different individuals fighting the hanyou clones. There was a taijiya, monk, inuhanyou, and a miko. From what they could see, the monk and slayer were quite skilled fighters but all of them seemed to be merely fighting off their enemy and not destroying them. Their confusion was quickly clarified when the miko shouted out the location of jewel shards on the demons they were battling. After the slayer and monk were told the location of the shards in their attackers, they made quick work of finishing the demons off before taking the jewel shards and placing them in their pockets.

Their attention turned to the miko who seemed to be restrained in some way. It looked like she could only maneuver through a certain distance and Youko immediately realized why when he spotted the small kitsune pup scared out of his mind but protected by a barrier. Obviously the miko was keeping the kit safe from harm but her barrier only remained intact if she was at a certain proximity. It was evident that the miko was the one that held onto the shards they collected. They were slightly surprised when the miko leapt forward and purified one of her two opponents, allowing her some breathing space and the time she needed to help her hanyou companion.

She announced the last locations of the shards after kicking away her attacker. Youko and Hiei watched as the baboon pelted demon was sent flying toward the terrified kitsune. They knew that the kit would not be harmed because the barrier would keep him safe from being crushed by the demon but apparently the little kitsune didn't. He panicked and leapt out of the way, no longer able to remain in his spot. The barrier around him disappeared and before the miko turned her attention back to her opponent, the baboon already grabbed the kitsune by his tail and knocked him unconscious.

The thieves watched with great interest as the group finished off their attackers before redirecting their attention to the miko's last opponent. They were amused by the way the members of the group interacted with one another; especially the fire that seemed to make up the miko's personality. Even though they were surprised by the powerful attacks that erupted from the large sword the hanyou wielded, they were even more stunned as they watched the miko leapt right off the cliff after the baboon threw the kit in that direction.

"We must follow the miko. She possesses the shards aside from the ones recently gathered by the slayer and monk." Hiei stated before darting off toward the cliff. Youko followed his comrade, trailing down the steep landscape and keeping a close eye on the falling miko and kit. They reached the ground before the miko hit the water. They were impressed that the human barely seemed fazed by the fall she'd just experienced. Any other human would have gone into shock or perhaps died from a heart attack… or the impact of hitting the water so hard. Deciding to see how things would play out, they remained hidden as the miko pulled herself out of the river before rushing to locate the kitsune. Why was this miko so determined to save the life of an orphaned kitsune?

They were again amazed when she dove back into the ice cold water and reemerged with the unconscious kit in her arms. After swimming back to shore, she seemed to check on the kit's condition before abruptly passing out. Whether it was from her wounds or some other odd human emotion, they were unsure. Dropping down to the ground, Youko made his way toward the astonishingly gorgeous human. Without thinking twice, he snatched the small container of jewel shards from her necklace.

"Should we collect the shards from the other members of their group as well?" Hiei questioned, glaring down at the weak human at his feet.

"There is no need, this should be plenty enough to lure the other shards directly to us." Youko stated emotionlessly, glancing down at the female. With the cold temperatures of the river and her wounds, the miko was surely to die where she was. Shrugging his shoulders, Youko turned and began making his way back toward home. Hiei scowled at the disgusting creature before turning to follow his thieving partner. Humans were so frail and weak. He doubted the miko would survive to see morning.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Half an hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes flew open as she shot up into a sitting position. Her breathing rushed out of her chest violently as her body tired to warm itself up. Shivering slightly, Kagome rubbed her hands against the skin of her arms. She glanced down to see Shippo sound asleep where he had been before she fell unconscious. The miko breathed a sigh of relief and thanked whoever was watching over her that her powers healed her so quickly. She was sure that if her healing abilities didn't keep her alive, she would have bled out from her wounds, frozen to death, or merely been finished off by a random demon that happened to stumble upon their unconscious bodies.

Gently lifting Shippo into her arms, Kagome turned her gaze up to the top of the canyon they had fallen from. She felt her stomach churn when she realized just how far she'd fallen. She shook her head clear as she wondered if she should remain where she was and wait for Inuyasha and the others to find her or go searching for them. She'd run quiet a ways down the river and since she was soaking wet, it would be hard for the demon members of her group to track her exact location.

Kagome suddenly felt a powerful pull from the Shikon shards and her hand flew to her neck. Her eyes widened as she realized her shards were gone. Fortunately, the thieves that seemed to have taken her shards didn't seem to have gotten very far. She wondered exactly how long she'd been out but her curiosity as to why the thieves didn't kill her plagued her mind. Sparing one last glance toward the cliff she'd fallen from, Kagome began running toward the pull of the shards. They had quite a head start on her but her healing powers helped her recover completely. She was refreshed and ready to take back her shards, no matter who she had to face to accomplish that task.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was fast, was the hanyou that weak?" Kuronue questioned upon spotting Youko and Hiei's approach. He'd sensed their arrival and went out to meet them; they were only a few miles away from one of Youko's secret dens.

"We did not fight." Hiei snorted.

"The shards were easy enough to take from the unconscious miko." Youko informed in a bored tone.

"A miko? Was she part of the hanyou's traveling group?" the bat asked curiously.

"Yes, along with a taijiya, monk, neko, and kitsune kit." Youko replied dryly, obviously not interested in the conversation.

"What a peculiar group…" Kuronue mused.

"They seemed to possess a decent amount of talent, for humans that is." Hiei commented.

"Was the miko trained?"

"Quite so, could have been fun if she was able to defend what she tried so desperately to protect." Youko snorted, tossing the bottle of shards toward Kuronue. He caught it easily and gazed down at the darkened pieces.

"I wonder, perhaps she was the guardian." he bat pondered aloud.

"Doubt it; the guardian was responsible for shattering the jewel in the first place. She was a weak untrained fool." Hiei scowled.

"But it's been nearly a year and a half since the jewel was shattered. She's had plenty of time to train." Kuronue pointed out.

"If that was the guardian, she has changed drastically over that time. I heard the guardian was naïve and weak. The miko we encountered was obviously a skilled and intelligent fighter." Youko explained.

"Was she hot?" Kuronue asked, a slight grin on his face.

Hiei rolled his eyes as Youko smirked deviously. "For a human. She was perhaps easier on the eyes than several demon females."

"Might be worth looking into then…" Kuronue smirked.

"Not point. Considering the condition she was in when we left, she'll be dead by morning." Youko snorted.

"I could probably reach her before morning." Kuronue grinned.

"Don't come crying to us when she purifies you into nothing more than dust." Hiei snorted.

"If you give me back my jewel shards then I might consider not purifying any of you."

All three demons turned to see the very miko they'd been discussing standing several feet away from them. They hadn't even felt her approach, meaning she must be quite skilled in concealing her aura. Upon further examination, they could see a thin vine wrapped around her waist and trailed over each of her shoulders. She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at them with her stunning blue eyes. They were curious of why she had a vine tied around her body but couldn't see behind her. They also wondered how exactly she was there in the first place. She'd been nearly dead when they left but here she was, fully recovered with not a trace of the wound she'd possessed just half an hour ago.

"I'm impressed miko, how did you not only survive that fall but your wound and the ice cold water? No human could recover from that type of damage within the short amount of time you did." Youko questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"Guess you didn't know that mikos have healing abilities too." she snorted.

Youko glared at the miko in irritation. With the tone of her voice, she almost sounded like she wasn't surprised by his lack of knowledge. She was insulting him and that would not do. Continuing to glare at the arrogant human, he clenched his right hand into a loose fist and watched as the vine around her body began to tighten. They saw the surprise and a bit of anger flash across her face as she felt the vine squeeze around her. They were confused that they could sense only a very small amount of fear, but it wasn't fear of her own safety.

"At least leave the innocent kit out of this you sadistic bastard." She ground out between clenched teeth as she glared angrily at them, Youko in particular. She turned slightly and they could see that the miko had made some sort of makeshift carrier for her kitsune pup that was still unconscious. They had to give this human some credit, she was quite intelligent. She knew how to improvise with the resources around her. Since the kit was an orphan of his own kind, Youko loosened his grip on the vines just enough so that the kit could fall to the ground. He may be a ruthless killer but he did not slaughter kits of his own species.

Kagome tried to hold back her triumphant smirk once she felt Shippo no longer in contact with her skin. Erecting a barrier around her sleeping kit, she easily purified the vines around her that were being manipulated by youki. She didn't expect the demons she was tracking would be as powerful as they were but it didn't matter. She had to get her shards back, it was her duty. Forming a barrier around herself as well, Kagome crossed her arms over her chest once more.

"Can't you just make this easy and give my shards back?"

The miko grew irritated when she realized the three demons weren't even paying attention to what she was saying.

"I thought you said she was decent for a human." Kuronue said, turning his gaze to Youko.

"I did."

"Are we looking at the same woman? That's a goddess trapped in the mortal world. Powerful and beautiful, what more could you ask for?" the bat chuckled at the dark blush that was appearing on her cheeks.

"The fact still remains that she is a filthy human." Hiei snorted, looking as bored as ever.

"What _is_ it with demons and breaking down a girl through verbal abuse?!" Kagome snapped. "You demons think you're so powerful and great? You kill your own kind for power! You orphan children just to get what you want!" she yelled, her aura pulsing with her anger. It was obvious that she was referring to a situation that she had been personally involved in.

"Calm yourself miko, unless you want to die sooner than expected." Youko threatened.

"You know, I thought that maybe you three were worth keeping alive seeing as you didn't kill me after taking my shards but I can see now that you're just like all those other power hungry demons." she ground out, glaring at them with such intense emotions it surprised them.

"Kagome?" Everyone's attention was turned to the kitsune that was slowly waking up. Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue were shocked to see all traces of the miko's anger disappeared within seconds as she knelt down next to her kit. With her barrier still up, they suspected that it was powerful enough to keep them safe from harm no matter what attacked them.

"Shippo, are you alright?" She asked, worry evident in her soft voice.

The kit nodded but his attention wasn't on the miko, it was on Youko. He was staring at him as if he'd never seen another kitsune in his life. "Kagome, it's another kitsune! I haven't seen any since my father died!" he said in excitement before leaping to his feet. Before the kit could race toward Youko, Kagome grabbed him and kept the kit from leaving the safety of her barrier.

"Shippo… they aren't very… friendly." She tried to explain quietly.

The kit's mood plummeted to the ground as his expression darkened. "Oh…"

"We just have to get the shards back and we can go back to Inuyasha ok? Please stay inside my barrier." the miko said softly to the saddened kit.

The heartless kitsune bandit felt a pang of guilt stab at his chest. The kit looked so heartbroken at the fact that he wouldn't be able to communicate with him. From what he could gather, the kit's parents were killed and this miko took him under her wing. She treated him like her own son and he obeyed her orders like a son would his real mother. It was obvious these two were close and Youko could clearly see the pain in the miko's eyes from having to tell her kit to stay away from him.

"Can we please just have the shards back? We will leave you be and leave without any trouble." the miko said quietly, though she knew they'd hear her loud and clear.

"What makes you think we care?" Hiei snorted.

"I don't want to have to hurt you in front of my kit, please make this easy on the both of us." the miko stated, staring at them with determined blue eyes.

Youko's attention turned to the forest behind the miko. It seemed that her power surge from earlier had indeed attracted some unwanted attention. There was a large group of demons headed their way and Youko just wasn't in the mood to deal with them. Removing a seed from his hair, he coaxed it to grow with his ki before tossing it right outside the miko's barrier. Kuronue and Hiei both glanced at him curiously but he kept his gaze on the brown smoke that was gradually seeping into the miko's barrier. Unfortunately for her, her human eyes couldn't see the smoke, therefore wasn't aware of the approaching threat.

The kit, on the other hand, did see the smoke but before he could save his adoptive mother from its effects, Kagome had already collapsed to the ground. The barrier around them fell and Shippo stood in front of the unconscious miko bravely. They could clearly see the kit was terrified out of his mind but he still remained where he stood, trying to protect his adoptive mother from them. He even had the nerve to growl softly when Youko approached.

"Silence kit, the miko will not be harmed." Youko stated, pinning Shippo with a glare that had him quiet in seconds. He may not have been around other kitsunes before but Shippo did know that when an elder kitsune ordered you to do something, you obeyed. Especially when that elder kitsune was now carrying away the miko that had helped avenge your father and continued to protect you. Without a second thought, Shippo rushed after the silver kitsune that was taking his mother away. He noticed that the two other scary demons that had been standing there with him were following as well.

Shippo now felt like a hostage. He also felt it was his fault that Kagome fell victim to the silver kitsune's sleep powder. He should have noticed it faster and got Kagome away from it safely. Now they were being taken away by three powerful demons that didn't seem scared in the least that Kagome was a skilled miko. Shippo turned his worried gaze up to the kitsune that had thrown Kagome over his shoulder. He didn't seem very nice or caring but then again, neither did the other two demons behind him. Shippo felt trapped and scared and there was nothing he wanted more than to curl up in Kagome's protective embrace and hide from these demons that were kidnapping them.

What did they want with them anyway? They had Kagome's shards right? So why had they decided to knock Kagome unconscious and take her away. Shippo knew that they didn't worry about grabbing him because they probably figured he would follow wherever they took Kagome, which was right. It was his fault they were in this situation in the first place so he needed to do anything he could to keep Kagome safe. Where were they anyway? He glanced around briefly before quickly moving closer to the kitsune in front of him. There were deadly plants everywhere. He knew only because he was a kitsune and could sense the danger from the immobile plants. It seemed that escaping wouldn't be so much of an option…

"It would be wise not to attempt an escape kit. These plants will devour you within seconds." Youko stated coldly, only drawing more fear out of Shippo.

"What do you want with us?" he sobbed, tears beginning to gather in his eyes.

"You will not be harmed as long as you follow directions." the kitsune replied, ignoring his question.

"But what about Kagome…" he murmured, trying to hold back his tears.

"She will not be harmed either; as long as you both follow instructions." the elder kitsune rephrased emotionless.

"Why are we even taking them Youko?" Shippo turned to see the bat demon staring at his silver kitsune comrade in question.

"If we have not only the shards those two hanyou's are after but the miko as well, it can make things far more interesting. It's obvious both hanyous will come in search of her." Youko stated, although he wouldn't admit that he was secretly curious to learn more about the miko. She was quite a puzzle in his eyes and everyone knew Youko Kurama couldn't resist something as tempting as this.

Hiei smirked. "I always did like the way you're mind worked fox."

Shippo remained silent, listening to his caper's conversation as he followed the kitsune toward a large rock wall covered in vines. So the reason they were kidnapping them was because they wanted to get Inuyasha and Naraku to come find them? Did that mean that these demons wanted to fight both hanyous? But why would they want to do that… and was that why they'd stolen Kagome's shards in the first place? He watched in amazement as the vines parted and showed an entrance to a large cave. After they entered, the vines recovered the entrance, dashing any last hopes he may have had for escaping.

* * *

A/N:

Ok I'm sure if any of you have read any of my other fics; you've probably realized that the chapters for this fic are shorter. All I have to say about it is this: do you know how hard it is to make chapters twice as long as this? I'm not expert at writing and I don't have enough ideas to fill this entire fic and make it as many chapters as I want. I like making sure my fics are at least 10 chapters long so I'm going to keep these chapters half as long as my other fics before this. I'm hoping that ill be able to get more than 10 chapters for this fic. Thank you for all your guys support, really couldn't do this without you

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Three: Scattered Puzzle Pieces


	3. Scattered Puzzle Pieces

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 3: Scattered Puzzles Pieces

Kagome woke feeling as if a cloud of darkness had engulfed her mind. She felt sick and disorientated, not to mention physically weak. She tried to open her eyes but her eyelids felt too heavy for her to force up. She tried to remember what happened and felt panic grasp her as she recalled the events before she blacked out. Reminding herself to stay calm, Kagome used her other senses to figure out where she was and if she was in danger since her eyes wouldn't open just yet. Relaxing her tense muscles, she concentrated on the four other auras that were nearby.

One was Shippo and he was apparently right beside her. That helped her relax a little more but upon realizing that the three other auras were _not_ Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku but the three demons that had stolen her Shikon shards, she felt her heart skip a beat. She was able to breathe a little easier when she noticed they weren't in the same room as she and Shippo were, if they were in a room that is. Knowing that it was up to her to get them out of there, Kagome tried to move. Her body felt heavy, as if weights were holding her muscles to the ground, but that wasn't going to stop her. She forced her eyes open as she concentrated on moving her body.

Upon opening her eyes and trying to get her body to listen to her, she realized that they were indeed in a room. From the looks of it, they were in a cave. The walls were made completely of rock but what surprised her were the many treasures that littered every corner of the room they were in. There were gems of colors she didn't even know existed. Shaking her head clear, she returned to concentrating on getting up. She heard Shippo gasp in surprise as she pushed herself up into a sitting position.

"Kagome… are you ok?" Shippo whispered. She smiled down at him reassuringly. The kit was being quiet because he knew they were in a dangerous situation. She was proud of how brave and intelligent he was.

"I'm fine, we need to get out of here." she murmured. She was going to pull herself to her feet but was stopped when Shippo shook his head vigorously.

"We can't. Even if we can get past the vines that cover the entrance, there are plants outside that will eat us!" Shippo explained in a whispered tone.

Kagome weighed their options for a moment. Deadly plants outside that could tear them to shreds or the cold brutal demons that would probably kill them slowly and painfully. She made her decision and got to her feet with great effort. She didn't understand what was wrong with her body but she couldn't let it slow her down. She could feel that the demons were all gathered in a room somewhere deep in the cave and this was their chance to escape. Lifting Shippo into her arms, she signaled for him to remain quiet as she forced her legs to move.

She silently crept through the tunnels of the cave, trying to find her way to the entrance by following the youki coming from the deadly plants Shippo had said were outside the entrance. Whatever was wrong with her body, it was making it very difficult to move. Every muscle in her body felt as if it was being pulled to the ground and it was taking a toll on her physically. She needed to get them out of there as fast as possible or they were dead meat.

"You continue to surprise me miko."

At hearing a voice behind her, Kagome whipped around to see the kitsune and short demon dressed in black standing there with amusement evident in their eyes. _'Damn stupid handsome demons. Why are the good looking ones the powerful and dangerous ones?' _She complained to herself. She glared at them and threw a barrier around her to keep them safe from harm when she saw the shorter demon smirk. "What do you want with us." she demanded.

"I'm impressed; you shouldn't even be able to move after inhaling my sleep powder." the kitsune mused, staring at her with calculating golden eyes.

"I say we just kill the troublesome onna. We have the shards, it will be enough." Hiei snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Kagome scowled. "I'd like to see you try."

A sadistic smirk appeared on his face as his hand rested on the hilt of his katana. "Don't tempt me onna."

"You couldn't take me down no matter how hard you tried." She retorted.

Youko shook his head. "You're arrogance will be the end of your life if you do not learn to remain silent."

"Kagome isn't arrogant! If you're lucky, maybe she'll be nice enough to show you her powers." Shippo grinned, though they could easily catch onto his sarcasm.

"Even your kit inherited that sharp tongue of yours." Youko mused, his eyes still flooded with amusement.

"She will soon find that their tongues are not nearly as sharp as the edge of my blade." Hiei growled lowly.

Youko rolled his eyes at his hot tempered partner before turning his gaze back to Kagome. "I'm curious, how did you possibly know the correct way to the entrance when you were unconscious when we brought you here?" Youko was not only impressed that she was moving even with the aftereffects of his sleep powder but was also just a few feet away from the room that would take her to the entrance to the cave.

"I was following the youki of your plants outside the cave." Kagome stated. There was no point in not answering his question, now that they had been caught; they probably weren't going to get the chance to reach the exit again. Part of her also wanted to show these demons she was not only stronger than she looked but smarter as well.

"Impressive, her mind is almost as quick as a demon's." Kagome internally groaned when she heard the voice of the third demon. How could she not feel them coming? She could have sworn they had been in that other room the entire time.

"How did you sneak up on me without me noticing?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her. She figured that since she had willingly answered one of their questions, they would return the favor.

"Seeing as you located us so easily after we stole your shards, we realized you can locate youki with your abilities. When we heard you sneaking around the tunnels, we placed a decent amount of our ki in the room before concealing ourselves and coming after you." the silver kitsune answered.

"Now I'm the one impressed; I didn't know demons could come up with something so clever." She smirked slightly. As long as she was in her barrier, she and Shippo would be safe. And now after seeing the kitsune's seed trick, she wasn't going to fall for it again.

"You're signing your death warrant onna." Hiei growled, glaring at her.

"Relax Hiei; it's refreshing to hold such an interesting conversation with a human. Although she acts tough, it's obvious that she's intimidated by our presence." The bat smirked.

Kagome turned her glare away from the demon now known as Hiei and turned it to the bat demon. "What makes you think I'm scared of the likes of you?" she scoffed.

"If you weren't, you would not be hiding behind your barrier." he stated, his eyes blazing with amusement.

Shippo panicked when he realized what they were trying to do. They could tell that Kagome didn't like being proved wrong or looked down upon. They were trying to trick her into dropping her barrier by chipping at her pride. "Kagome don't! He's trying to trick you!"

"Even her intelligence has rubbed off on the young kit." The bat demon chuckled.

Kagome scowled. "It's alright Shippo, they don't scare me." she said and Shippo felt his heart drop into his stomach as her barrier slowly dropped. Seconds after her barrier disappeared, Kagome was suddenly pinned against the wall she'd been using for support. Kagome knew the short fused demon was going to rush her so once her barrier was down, she had quickly dropped Shippo to the ground so he wouldn't get hurt. Now the kit stared up at his mother in horror as Hiei pinned her against the cave wall with his katana pressed against her throat. He was growling threateningly down at her but Kagome's expression remained unreadable. She refused to show this demon her fear and instead glared up at him.

"No, leave Kagome alone!" Shippo wailed, beginning to cry.

Not liking the sound of the kit's sobs, Youko stepped forward and placed a hand on Hiei's shoulder. "Calm yourself Hiei, the miko is to remain alive for the time being."

Growling down at her for a moment longer, Hiei pulled away from her and sheathed his katana. Throwing a deadly glare at the miko that dared her to provoke him again; he crossed his arms over his chest. Youko held back his chuckle at the situation. This miko was something else, very different from the other human women they'd encountered. "She might prove to be more entertaining than I first expected." Youko smirked.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~A week later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome glared at the ground under her feet as she paced back and forth, ignoring the irritating bat demon that was watching her in amusement. For the past week, she and Shippo had been trying to escape this cave! No matter what she did, these damn demons would stop her. She'd been there so long that she no longer even worried about putting her barrier up anymore. After the first few days, her attempts at escape had somewhat turned into a game. Kagome would think of multiple plans to try and get them out and the three demons would somehow stop her. There were several times that she nearly outwitted them. Her most recent escape attempt had been the best by far.

Hiei had left early that morning, leaving only Kuronue and Youko to keep an eye on her. Kagome had formed a barrier and sent it traveling in the opposite direction she and Shippo were going. After their last attempt, Hiei removed the torches from the tunnels, leaving them pitch dark. They didn't need the light anyway because of their heightened senses but Kagome couldn't find her way through the tunnels without the light and they knew that. So after sending the barrier in the opposite direction of her, she had Shippo direct them through the dark.

While Shippo led the way, she concentrated on keeping the barrier moving so it seemed that she was trying to escape but got lost. Her plan had worked and she felt both Youko and Kuronue chase after her empty barrier. She prided herself in successfully tricking her demon capers but it hadn't been enough because they still caught her. Shippo and Kagome had successfully made it to the exit and Kagome purified all the vines that blocked their path but once the vines were gone, the miko groaned in frustration upon seeing Hiei standing on the other side with his hands in his pockets and an amused expression on his face.

After that, and thirteen other attempts at escape, the three demons took it upon themselves to take shifts and watch the miko from the doorway of the room she called her prison. Hiei, Kuronue, and Youko were all beyond amazed by the miko. The extent of her intelligence was astounding and continued to amaze them. Not only was Kagome witty and sharp tongued, but she was creative. They never imagined she could come up with so many different ways to escape the cave. Even though most of her attempts failed miserably, there were several that were well thought out enough to get her to the vines that covered her exit but only her recent getaway gave her the time to actually remove that obstacle as well.

As the days went by Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue realized that the thought of killing Kagome was slowly growing less appealing. They were slowly growing fond of the little spitfire miko, even though none of them would admit it. Even when Kagome would throw her irritating remarks toward Hiei just to rile him up, he didn't think of the multiple ways to torment the miko once they no longer found a need for her. Instead, he found entertainment in getting on the miko's nerves until she snapped and attacked him. The first time Kagome lunged at him, intending on beating the life out of him, he'd been surprised. But now it was merely entertaining. He'd admit that the miko was quite a skilled fighter and possessed speed he didn't even know a human could acquire but she still wasn't fast enough to catch him.

Kagome's glare directed at the ground softened slightly as she thought about her three kidnappers. Sure they were holding them hostage and using them to lure Naraku and Inuyasha to them so they could fight them but Kagome realized after several days that the bandits weren't all that bad. They put on a cold and emotionless front but the miko knew they weren't as bad deep down. She'd learned that Youko was just as curious as any other fox. He seemed to be quite interested in her because of how much of puzzle she was but Kagome couldn't blame him. They all had her attention as well because to her, they were like huge puzzles as well.

Along with plotting her escape, Kagome often thought about the two most misunderstood demons of her three capers. Kuronue was easy to understand. He obviously hadn't wanted to harm her from the beginning and just found her interesting, not to mention seemed to respect her for the amount of power and intelligence she possessed. But Hiei and Youko were two completely different stories. They were similar but diverse at the same time. It was obvious that both of them had hard childhoods and in order to stay strong, they closed off their hearts in blocks of ice.

From what Kagome could gather; Youko was curious and intelligent. He was always trying to worm information out of Kagome when he was near her. When he wasn't trying to verbally get her to explain herself, she often caught him merely watching her with his calculating eyes. He was very observant and usually didn't miss a single detail. Over the days, Kagome also realized that Youko held a soft spot for Shippo. She wasn't sure if it was because he was a child or because he was of his kind but she was almost positive it had something to do with both. She also suspected that he held a soft spot for her as well because she had taken the orphaned kit under her protection.

Now Hiei was a bit more complicated than Youko. It was taking her much longer to figure out how the hybrid worked. He seemed to be the one that was most excited about the idea of killing her at first but he changed his mind pretty quick. She could tell that he held a certain amount of respect for her just as Youko and Kuronue did but it was slightly different. Youko and Kuronue always seemed curious about Kagome's attitude and actions but Hiei was always surprised by them. He was surprised that she possessed such a caring nature but also a fuse probably shorter than his.

He was surprised by her determination in her work and the fact that she refused to show any fear because she knew it would only bring pleasure to her enemy. Hiei's heart was enclosed in ice that was far thicker than Youko's but Kagome could tell that her presence was slowly melting it away. All three of these demons were quickly warming up to Kagome and she knew that it was only a matter of time before she could probably consider them allies in the battle against Naraku. She already practically regarded them her friends, although they were cruel friends that found entertainment in her frustration.

"Kagome, you're making me dizzy." Shippo whined as he watched the miko continue to pace back and forth.

"Why don't you just sit down and behave for once? You're not getting past me and I doubt you can pull anymore plans out of your ass." Kuronue smirked.

Kagome turned a glare toward the bat demon. "Watch your language around Shippo Kuronue."

He rolled his eyes. "So the kid can watch you and Hiei duke it out but he can't hear a few inappropriate words?"

Kagome hmphed and turned away from him in irritation. "Shut up."

"Point proven." Kuronue grinned, chuckling when the miko shot him yet another deadly glare. Hiei appeared at his side with his usual bored expression. "Your turn?"

The hybrid nodded slightly and Kuronue grinned. "I'll be back with your dinner Kagome." the bat announced to the fuming miko before disappearing down the dark halls. Silence fell upon the room as Kagome sat next to her kit and stared at the wall blankly. Several minutes later, Kuronue returned with two bowls of food. He made his way over to the miko and kit and placed the bowls on a table near them. He nodded slightly when Kagome flashed him a small smile of thanks before leaving the room again.

Kagome had to admit that even though they had kidnapped them, they were exceptionally nice to them. They fed them three times a day and even allowed them access to one of the hot springs hidden deep in the caves. Though Kagome was restricted from it for the time being since she had used it to try and escape once. It'd been a good two days since she last bathed and she was getting anxious. After finishing her meal, Kagome slowly stood and made her way over to Hiei who was leaning against the wall next to the door with his hands shoved in his pockets. She heard him growl softly when she was within a few feet of him.

"What do you want onna." he growled softly, sounding more irritated and bored than angry.

"Can we take a bath?" she asked quietly.

"No." he relied plainly.

"Please Hiei?" she pleaded; she knew if she pushed hard enough, he would break eventually.

"No, you used that excuse to try escaping last time." he stated, turning a half hearted glare to her.

"We won't try anything, I promise Hiei. Please?" She asked again, pouting slightly. No one could resist her pout.

Hiei growled softly but pushed away from the wall. "If you pull anything I'll be painting the walls of this cave with your blood." he threatened before walking out of the room.

Hook, line, and sinker! Kagome grinned as she quickly lifted Shippo into her arms and hurried to follow the moody hybrid. The only way she knew where to go was by following Hiei's aura, everything around her was pitch black. She couldn't even see her hand directly in front of her face. After a few turns, Kagome nearly cheered out loud when she spotted the lighted room up ahead. The entrance was covered with vines like the front of the cave but she could still see light peeking through small cracks between the plants. Hiei stopped in front of the vines and they parted, recognizing his aura.

He waited for Kagome to enter with Shippo before leaning against the wall outside the hot spring room. "Heed my warning onna." Hiei threatened.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the hybrid whose bark was far worst than his bite ever since he began warming up to her. She knew he wouldn't follow through with his threat but she still found the variety of threats he threw at her quite entertaining. Flashing him a bright smile, Kagome made her way toward the steaming water as the vines closed once more. Shippo quickly stripped off his clothing and leapt into the warm spring just as Kagome eased her way under the water completely.

After nearly fifteen minutes of soaking in the warm water, Kagome pulled herself out and wrapped a towel around her body. She was so relieved that kitsunes seemed to like being just as clean as she did. Youko always kept clean towels in the room for whoever used the spring. Securing the towel around her tightly, Kagome grabbed another and dried Shippo off before helping him get into a clean pair of clothes that were folded near the towels. Not only did her capers provide them with food but they also gave them clean clothes to wear and the miko was extra thankful for that.

Just as Kagome was about to search for some clean clothes for herself, a loud explosion shook the entire cave. Rocks began falling from the ceiling of the room and Kagome quickly pulled Shippo out of harms way. She suddenly found herself thrown over someone's shoulder and before the person could dash off, the miko wrapped her arms around Shippo tightly so he wouldn't fall and get left behind. Kagome could tell that Hiei was the one carrying her because no one, not even Kouga, moved as fast as he did. He sped through the cave tunnels so quick that Kagome felt slightly light headed when he placed her back on her feet.

Briefly glancing around, Kagome realized that they were outside. It was dark out but to her horror, she could still see all of Youko's death plants torn to pieces. Kagome held Shippo even tighter to her chest when she spotted Naraku and Kagura standing a ways away from them. Youko, Kuronue, and Hiei all stood in front of Kagome as they growled at the intruders that had destroyed Youko's den.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! ^_^

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Four: Long Awaited Return


	4. Long Awaited Return

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 4: Long Awaited Return

"Well now Kagome, caught you at an inconvenient moment? And I thought you were only Inuyasha's whore." Naraku smirked at the anger that engulfed Kagome's face.

"Why don't you grow some balls and face us yourself for once instead of sending your puppet to do your dirty work!" Kagome snapped, stomping forward in her rage. Youko grabbed her forearm before she could get very far and gently pushed her back behind them.

"You are in no condition to fight." Youko stated, pinning her with his stern gaze. Kagome felt a blush heat up her face as she watched Youko's eyes linger down her body before averting his attention back to Naraku. She'd almost forgotten that she was only wearing a towel. She was going to kill Naraku slowly and painfully when she got the chance. Making sure her towel was tight around her body; she pulled Shippo into her arms and formed a barrier around them so they wouldn't be harmed.

"Enough of this, Dance of Blades!" Kagura growled impatiently, throwing her attack directly at the three demons standing in front of Kagome's barrier. Kagome watched in amazement as Youko and Hiei easily dodged the attack while Kuronue spread his wings and took to the skies. Without hesitation, both Youko and Hiei darted straight toward the Naraku puppet while Kuronue took on Kagura. Within minutes, the fight was over and Kagura was disappearing in the distance on her trademark feather. Kagome dropped her barrier as she continued to stare at the three in shock. She'd never actually seen them in battle before.

"That was so cool Youko!" Shippo suddenly cheered leaping out of Kagome's arms and racing toward the silver kitsune that was putting away his rose whip. He smirked down at the excited kit and shrugged before turning his gaze to Kagome, who was still staring at them in stunned silence.

"You know Youko, I always knew she was attracted to you but I think you shocked her into silence this time." Kuronue chuckled.

Kagome snapped out of her daze and regained her composure as she tried not to blush. "Shut up Kuronue, I was just surprised you guys finished that so quickly."

"Hn just because it takes your pathetic group more than ten minutes to dispose of those irritating creatures doesn't mean it's that challenging for us as well." Hiei snorted, crossing his arms over his chest and averting his gaze from her. He wasn't sure why but the sight of her at the moment was causing his head to spin.

"Those puppets had jewel shards, they were stronger than that one." Kagome argued.

"How'd you know they had shards?" Kuronue questioned.

"She can see and sense them." Youko answered for her. "How do you think she followed us here in the first place?"

The bat shrugged before turning back to Kagome. "No wonder that hanyou wants you dead so badly."

Kagome sighed in frustration as she crossed her arms over her chest, not aware of the fact that when she did this, her arms pushed her breast up slightly. She also didn't notice Hiei and Youko's eyes widen a bit before the hybrid once again averted his gaze. "He doesn't only try to kill me. He tries convincing me to change sides, taking control of me to make me work for him, or attempts to steal my sight." She explained.

"For a human, it seems that you've gotten lucky on more than one occasion." Kuronue mused.

"What do you mean?"

"From the stories Shippo tells and the brief explanations you sometimes share, you've been in life threatening situations quite often." Youko stated, averting his gaze from her perfect body to her eyes.

Shippo told them stories? She hadn't been aware of that… She hoped he hadn't said anything about the well. "I guess…" she murmured.

"Kagome… if Naraku is attacking again so soon does that mean that…" Shippo asked softly, fearing her answer.

Kagome nodded slightly, her eyes hard. "Yes Shippo… the final battle is approaching."

"Final battle?" Kuronue asked.

"Can we find me some clothing? I'll explain everything to you guys after I get out of this towel." she stated.

"Feel free to lose the towel, no one here will complain." Youko smirked, causing the miko to blush beet red. Before anyone could say anything more, Hiei took his long black cloak off and tossed it toward Kagome. She smiled her thanks before pulling it on and tying it closed before letting the towel drop to the floor. Youko and Kuronue sent Hiei a knowing smirk. They knew the only reason Hiei gave the miko his cloak was because he wanted his scent all over her, even if the hybrid didn't understand his actions himself. Youko understood Hiei's actions because he felt the same. Over the week and a half Kagome had spent in their presence, he'd fallen for the miko and he knew that the same had happened to Hiei.

Kagome moved to sit on the ground and held the cloak closed around her as she thought of how to start. "I'm the Shikon's guardian and I'm the reason it's in pieces. I accidentally shattered the jewel while trying to save a little boy in our village from a crow demon that swallowed the jewel. I met Inuyasha around that time and after the jewel was shattered, he and I set out to gather the shards so we could put the sacred jewel back together. About a month after we started gathering the shards, Naraku appeared. Because of him and the destruction he's caused, we met Sango and Miroku.

"Sango is the last of the taijiya because Naraku killed her entire village. Miroku is a monk cursed with a void in his hand and because of our strong emotions against Naraku; we formed our traveling group and we're in a race against time to gather more shards than him. After a year, I started training because I was sick of just getting in the way and not being anymore help to the group aside from being able to see the shards. It would now seem that all the remaining shards are collected and all that's left is for the battle between my group and Naraku… the final battle that will determine who gets the Shikon No Tama." she explained.

The three demons remained silent for several minutes until Kuronue stood from where he'd sat during her explanation and dusted himself off. Kagome turned her gaze to the three in question. They were digging through the rubble of the cave and gathering supplies.

"What are you guys doing?" She asked as Shippo leapt up onto her shoulder.

"Preparing to leave." Youko answered briefly.

"For where?" Now she was confused.

"To find your pathetic group." Hiei stated, shaking another black cloak clean before pulling it on.

Kagome felt hopeful as she waited for them to elaborate. Kuronue turned to her with a grin. "Can't let you go off into battle without us."

She sensed her excitement growing as Youko and Hiei made their way over to her, their faces unreadable. She stared up at them as Kuronue joined them as well. A smirk spread across Youko's handsome face. "We'll have to get you some clothes before locating your group."

Kuronue chuckled as the miko grinned happily with the confirmation that they would be helping in the battle against Naraku. "Why do you say that Youko? Don't trust you can behave with her wearing Hiei's cloak and nothing more?" he mocked.

Youko, who had began walking toward the nearest village he knew of, turned his mischief gaze directly to Kagome. "No."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Half an hour later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"I'm surprised she doesn't mind that we just stole these." Kuronue chuckled, his gaze lingering on the material she had actually requested that they gather for her. She had been so dismayed by all the treasures in Youko's den that they'd expected her to get angry for stealing from a village. The miko was currently hiding behind a tree so she could put some clothes on.

Kagome shrugged. "As long as you didn't harm anyone then I'm alright with it. You didn't take enough to hurt the village's profit, it will barely effect the total amount of money they collect." she explained

Youko shrugged and accepted her answer. It made sense, though her intelligence never failed to impress him. She was far too clever to only be an 18 year old human. She was hiding something and he was determined to learn what her secret was. The miko then reappeared from behind the trees with a half hearted glare directed toward them. Youko and Kuronue knew she would be irritated with them while Hiei didn't have a clue until he saw the kimono the two demons had stolen for her. Hiei rolled his eyes and averted his gaze. How was this any better than the towel she was wearing earlier?

"You two are not allowed to pick my outfits anymore." Kagome stated, crossing her arms over her chest. The outfit they'd stolen left no room for the mind to wonder. It was black with blue swirling around the material in random patterns. It was tight around her body, especially around her bust and hips. The kimono definitely complimented her every perfect curve. The material of her outfit stretched to the floor but there were long slits up the sides that stopped just below her hip, showing her long toned legs. The towel made her look a lot less attractive than this kimono did; at least the towel didn't cling to her like a second skin.

"But Kagome you look pretty." Shippo smiled. He knew his adoptive mother was beautiful but it was hard to tell when she wore her baggy school uniform from the future. Her legs were the only part of her that her uniform complimented.

"I agree with the kit." Kuronue chuckled. Youko merely smirked and nodded in agreement. Kuronue only laughed harder when Hiei scowled and refused to look toward the miko.

"Thank you Shippo but this isn't something appropriate for fighting." she stated. In truth, Kagome couldn't really find a valid reason why she shouldn't be wearing the kimono. The slits up the sides provided her with plenty of room to maneuver and she couldn't deny that the material was comfortable. She was just irritated that Youko and Kuronue had dressed her in such a revealing outfit. Inuyasha was probably going to throw a fit.

"Why not? You can distract your enemy with seduction before easily taking it down." Kuronue laughed even harder.

"Then maybe I should seduce you guys as a distraction before I beat the pervert out of you." Kagome muttered under her breath.

"I would not object to that first part." Youko commented, causing the miko to blush beet red.

They traveled a ways away from the village before Kagome stopped and kneeled to the ground. They watched curiously as the miko placed the large piece of fabric she'd asked for on the ground and placed the various foods and other clothing her new allies had gathered for her in the center. Picking up the rope they'd also snagged, she lifted the four corners of the fabric before tying the rope around the top of the four corners. After tying the fabric closed, she used the last of the rope to make straps so she could carry her makeshift pack on her back.

Since Kagome didn't know where her friends could possibly be, she decided it would be best to head toward Kaede's village. Even though they were probably worried sick, Kagome knew that her friends were confident that she was fine on her own. After all her training, there really wasn't any reason to worry. Her friends knew that she could create a barrier stronger than Naraku's and hold it around her for more than two straight days before running out of energy. They had probably searched all along the river for them and once they realized they weren't there, had most likely begun searching for them. Kagome was sure that after a few days of searching, they would start traveling back toward Kaede's because that would be the first place Kagome would return to.

Seeing as Kagome had no clue as to their current location, the miko settled for telling the guys where Kaede's village was. It didn't take them long to figure out the direction to begin traveling in and before long, they were on the move. Before setting off, everyone agreed that it would be much quicker if Kagome and Shippo were carried while they ran. The demons of the group, aside from Shippo, didn't have the patience to walk at a slow human pace when they could easily carry the only human with them. So with that said, Youko had lifted Kagome into his arms and for the first time since she'd been kidnapped by them, the miko wasn't thrown over a shoulder. Instead, Youko carried her on his back much like Inuyasha usually did.

As they traveled, Kagome and Shippo told them about the small details she'd left out when she explained herself to them. They talked about Kouga and how Kagura had wiped out a large portion of his tribe. She gave them the details about Miroku and Sango, including the whole situation with Kohaku. Kagome grudgingly told them about Kikyou and her resurrection. Shippo had gone on to explaining how the evil dead miko had half of Kagome's soul, which surprised them. How was Kagome walking around with only half her soul? Hiei and Youko silently vowed that this Kikyou priestess was going to die so that Kagome could possess her complete soul once more.

Kagome continued to tell them about the past year and a half and all the battles and adventures her and the group had experienced. She described the personalities of each of her friends, warning them that Inuyasha had a terrible temper and would probably attack them on sight. She also pleaded with them until they promised not to kill Inuyasha no matter how ridiculous he acted. After several hours of talking, Kagome fell asleep. Youko had secured his hold on her to be sure she wouldn't fall as she rested. The only reason she'd fallen asleep is because of how graceful Youko was, not to mention comfortable. The miko had rested her cheek against his shoulder for only a moment and was suddenly out cold.

After Kagome fell asleep, Shippo took it upon himself to continue on with the stories. Kuronue was holding onto the kit while he explained further on what they had really wanted to hear about. Shippo talked about Kagome. It was obvious that the miko cared more about her friends than herself because she didn't talk about herself at all. She only spoke about how brave and powerful her teammates were. With the miko fast asleep, Shippo openly told them about all the brave acts that Kagome had done.

He explained how reckless Kagome could be and how she seemed to be a magnet for trouble. He told them that every member of their group had tried to kill or hurt Kagome the first time they met but she was always so forgiving that she ended up helping them before inviting them to join the group. He told them about the Thunder Brothers and how Kagome had risked her life to keep him out of harms way even though she barely knew him and he'd recently stolen from her.

He even explained the mixed emotions between Inuyasha and Kagome. Even though Shippo knew the miko no longer loved Inuyasha as she used to and only saw him as a brotherly figure now, he felt it was important to tell them of all the pain she'd experienced that was caused by Inuyasha. All the tears she'd shed over the hanyou that always went running back to his first love and leaving her with a shattered heart. Shippo felt that by telling them about this as well, it would help them understand and see Kagome as he did.

The sun was beginning to rise just as Shippo began recognizing their surroundings. He was about to ask Youko to wake Kagome up but there was no need because the miko was already slowly waking from the bright sun shining down on her. Kuronue laughed as Kagome groaned and buried her face in Youko's silky soft hair in an attempt to hide from the sun. It was no use though because she was already awake. Youko rolled his eyes when she pulled her face from his hair with another irritated groan and began looking around.

"We're almost there." Kagome smiled.

"Good cause I'm getting hungry, and if I'm hungry then you're weak human body must be starving." Kuronue stated.

Kagome pouted slightly at his comment but didn't argue. Demons could go for longer periods of time without food but skipping dinner was the most she could handle. She could feel her stomach rumbling from how hungry she was. She was relieved that she'd been able to fall asleep because before she passed out, she was already beginning to feel hungry. Since she slept for a good four hours, she was able to avoid the pain and irritation of an empty stomach. Now that they were only minutes away from the village, she could deal with it until she was able to get to Kaede's.

Upon reaching the outskirts of the village, Kagome asked Youko to put her down. "Inuyasha is probably already pissed enough as it is. I don't want him throwing a fit over you carrying me around too."

"This hanyou is going to grade on my nerves." Hiei growled.

Kagome sighed. "I know he will but you promised not to hurt him. He means well, just… can be really idiotic and reckless sometimes." she explained.

"If he harms you, I cannot assure that he will survive to see the next day." Youko stated seriously, emotion completely gone from his face.

"He would never hurt me intentionally. Will you guys relax?" Kagome pleaded.

"What are you going to tell Inuyasha? He'd going to ask where we've been and who they are." Shippo said, nodding toward Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue.

"I'm going to tell him the truth." she shrugged.

"That they stole our shards and kidnapped us?" Shippo asked, not so sure that was something she should tell Inuyasha.

Kagome shook her head. "Of course, not. What are you talking about Shippo? These demons didn't kidnap us, they helped us get back our stolen shards and agreed to join the group and fight against Naraku." Kagome said, winking at him.

Shippo grinned and nodded vigorously. "Ok good excuse!"

Kagome nodded and was about to make her way toward the village when a familiar growl reached her ears and she felt her heart sink into her stomach. She knew it was coming; only she thought she had more time to try and compose herself and think of an excuse… guess she wasn't so lucky.

"Wench, where the _hell_ have you been!? And who the hell are they?!"

* * *

A/N:

How was that? So I'm sorry to say that it might take me a while to update again… I've become distracted by a AMV that I'm working on and stupid Windows Movie Maker is pissing me off and being retarded once I try using it. So I'll probably be beating the stupid out of the program before returning to write chapter five. But no worries, it won't be too long.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Five: Redundant Altercations


	5. Redundant Altercations

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 5: Redundant Altercations

Kagome winced slightly at the sound of his voice. He'd smelt her a lot faster than she expected… but then again he had been extra alert around the village lately. She should have known he'd sense them the second they arrived. Kagome turned to Inuyasha with a bright smile, her hands positioned in front of her in an effort to calm the raging hanyou.

"Inuyasha, I can expl-"

"We spent an entire day looking for you wench!" Inuyasha growled, interrupting her.

"Inuy-"

"What the hell are you wearing!?" He snapped, cutting her off again as he finally realized what she was wearing.

"If you would let me ex-" she tried again but he cut her short again.

"I don't want to hear any of your shit! Where the hell were you wench!?"

The three demons behind her were a moment away from tearing the irritating hanyou to pieces. He wasn't giving her a chance to speak and his disrespect for her was quickly grading on their last nerves. Shippo leapt off Youko's shoulder and onto Kuronue's just as the kitsune took a step toward Kagome. He was about to speak up but realized he didn't need to. He noticed the anger radiating off the miko's aura and remained silent and smirked. He knew the little miko didn't take well to being pushed around and from the looks of it, she was about to explode.

"If you would SHUT UP for a second and let me explain I would tell you!" Kagome snapped, her hands clenched into fists now as she glared angrily at her hanyou companion.

"What the hell are you looking at weasel!?" Inuyasha snarled at the three demons behind Kagome, pulling Tetsugia from its sheath and transforming it. The hanyou was about to start the fight Kagome was trying to avoid.

"SIT!" she yelled.

Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue stared down at the hanyou in surprise before the bat demon burst into laughter. Amused smirked appeared on Hiei and Youko's faces as the hanyou peeled himself off the ground and growled at Kagome angrily. "What the hell was that for?!"

"Start a fight with them and I'll sit you so far into the ground, you'll feel the flames of hell." she threatened before stomping off toward the village, leaving behind the hanyou that was forced into the dirt once more. The three demons chuckled softly as they followed the fierce miko. Shippo snickered as he stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha even though he couldn't see it. Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue were surprised that the villagers didn't seem bothered that they were entering their village. In fact, they sent them brief smiles before returning to their work. Some waved toward Kagome and the miko smiled and waved back. Did this village trust Kagome so well that no matter who was with her, they trusted as well?

"Kagome!" Everyone turned their attention to the feminine voice that reached their ears. The slayer and monk came running from a hut with relieved expression on their faces. The slayer pulled Kagome into a hug immediately, thanking the gods that she was alright and in one piece. When she pulled away, the monk stepped forward and hugged her as well. Youko and Hiei had to hold themselves back from attacking the monk when he firmly groped her backside. There was no need to punish the monk though because Kagome yelped and quickly pulled away before slapping him fairly hard. They nearly laughed when the slayer pulled her bone weapon from her back and whacked the monk with it afterward, effectively knocking him to the ground with what they expected was going to be a huge headache.

"Stupid hentai." The slayer snorted, placing her weapon on the ground gently before turning her gaze to the newcomers. "Kagome… who are they?" she asked warily. The slayer was intelligent; she could probably feel their power and knew they were dangerous.

"This is Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. They're going to help us fight against Naraku in the final battle." Kagome smiled.

"The final battle? So does that mean… all the shards are collected?" she asked slowly, her gaze falling to the ground. If the final battle was approaching then that meant Naraku either took Kohaku's shard or he was going to force her brother to fight against them in the battle. In the end, no matter what she did, her brother was going to lose his life…

"Sango… don't give up hope. We'll figure something out to save Kohaku." the miko murmured, trying to reassure her friend.

The slayer forced a smile, though it was obvious that she wasn't very confident in Kagome's words. "We'll see… if it comes down to it, I'll do what I must." she muttered before turning and disappearing into the hut she'd come from to greet the miko.

Miroku sighed. "There must be a way to save Kohaku."

"I'll figure it out… I'm not leaving here without somehow giving Sango her brother back." Kagome stated, determination clear in her voice.

The three demons behind her frowned. Did she think she was going to die in this final battle? "You won't be going anywhere as long as we're there." Kuronue said, drawing the monk and miko's attention.

"No one will be killed in this battle aside from Naraku." Youko stated seriously.

Both Kagome and Miroku smiled sadly. It was obvious that the miko from the future hadn't told them about the well or their fear that once the jewel was whole once more, it would send her back to her time. "We are fortunate to have you on our side then." Miroku said before making his way toward the hut Sango was in.

Youko and Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly as they followed Kagome into the hut as well. There was something they were missing… something the miko hadn't told them. Something they had a feeling would affect them all in the near future. Their train of thought was interrupted by Inuyasha's angry snarling. Apparently the hanyou had pulled himself from his carter and caught up to them.

"Kagome! Get your useless ass back here and explain why these pathetic bastards are following you around!" he demanded.

Youko turned a sharp glare directly at the insufferable hanyou. "It would be wise to silence your vile tongue."

"What are you going to do about it weasel?!" Inuyasha growled, his hand resting on his sword once more.

"I will be forced to remove the appendix from your mouth." Hiei threatened, his hand also now resting on the hilt of his weapon.

"I'd like to see you try shrimp!" he snapped.

Before anyone could continue this ridiculous dispute, Kagome turned on her heel and glared daggers at her hanyou companion. "Inuyasha I swear on my father's grave that if you don't BACK OFF and leave them alone, I will _let_ them tear you to pieces!"

Inuyasha snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. "Keh, like these weaklings could take me down."

"Believe me; you would be equivalent to what one would call a 'warm up' for these three. They probably wouldn't even break a sweat." Kagome said in their defense, having seen them in action before.

"Yea we'll see about that. They better not come cryin to me when Naraku nearly kills them." he grumbled, glaring at the three new additions to their group.

"I'm more worried about you getting killed than them." Kagome muttered under her breath before stepping into the hut.

"Hey, I heard that wench! Get back here!" Inuyasha snarled, darting into the hut after her.

"Shut up and sit!" she yelled.

Shippo sighed as he leapt to the ground from Kuronue's shoulder. "I don't think he's ever going to learn. I can't wait for Kouga to get here." the kit snickered.

"Why do you say that?" Kuronue questioned. They remembered Kagome mentioning the wolf prince before and that he'd kidnapped her and used her to see the shards once before they ended up becoming allies.

"Kagome may have told you that Kouga is an ally of ours but she never told you that he declared his undying love for her the day after he kidnapped her. He can't keep his hands off her whenever he's near her." Shippo giggled. His laughter only intensified when he saw the expressions on Hiei and Youko's faces. He knew that they had grown to like Kagome and couldn't wait for Kouga to arrive. Although Kuronue seemed to show interest, it was obvious that he merely looked at her as a sister, not anything more like Youko and Hiei clearly did. Things were going to get far more entertaining when the wolf prince arrived and seeing that word seemed to spread quickly across feudal Japan like rapid fire, it wouldn't be long before he showed his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Four days later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned as Inuyasha started yet another fight with Kouga. The wolf demon had made his appearance the previous day with news that Naraku had come after his shards. Choosing to wisely flee from the battle he had no chance of winning, he rushed directly to Kagome and her group. They knew that Naraku and his army would now direct their attention to them and Inuyasha announced that they would start heading toward the upcoming battle so that it was a safe distance away from Kaede's village. When Kouga first arrived, Kagome was worried that Youko, Kuronue, or Hiei were going to tear him apart. Even though they weren't as closed off and cold hearted as they had been when she first met them, they were still deadly and didn't allow anyone to walk all over them.

Upon arrival, Kouga had immediately sought out Kagome first as usual but everyone was surprised, aside from Shippo, when not only Inuyasha but Youko and Hiei made to separate the wolf demon from Kagome. To say the miko was surprised when Hiei appeared at her side with his katana draw before she was pulled away from Kouga and gently pushed behind Youko was an understatement. She couldn't even hide her blush when the kitsune wrapped his long silky tail around her waist and pulled her even closer to him in such a possessive manner that Inuyasha leapt into the fray after getting over his initial shock.

It only took several seconds for the fight to end. Kouga and Inuyasha had leapt toward Youko and Hiei angrily, teaming up and not fighting each other for the first time since they met. Before either of them could reach within a foot of the two growling demons, dozens of roots erupted from the ground and wrapped securely around Inuyasha and Kouga's ankles and wrists. By then, Kagome had finally regained her composure and was glaring at Inuyasha and Kouga over Youko's shoulder. She sat the poor hanyou into the ground before smacking Kouga over the head. The wolf was surprised she actually hit him for once and backed down, not wanting to anger her further.

After that display, Inuyasha and Kouga wisely avoided conflict with Youko and Hiei. They settled for fighting each other or picking on Kuronue, since the bat demon enjoyed not only irritating Kagome but the rest of the group as well. He fit into the group with ease, becoming the entertainment for everyone. Even though he was just as powerful as Youko and Hiei, he was far more laid back and enjoyed irritating Inuyasha and Kouga until they could no longer hold back and tried attacking him. He would even mock the hanyou every time Kagome sat him before suggesting to the miko that it would be amusing to place a rosary on Kouga as well.

Although Sango and Miroku warmed up to the three new fighters in their group, Youko and Hiei usually remained close to Kuronue or Kagome. Youko would occasionally disappear with Shippo for several hours but Kagome knew there was nothing to worry about. Youko could keep Shippo safe without a problem and she trusted the kitsune would do anything in his power to protect her kit. She wasn't completely sure what they did during this time of absence but it didn't bother her much. She was just happy Shippo could spend time with another kitsune, one who could perhaps train him to become stronger, if that wasn't what they were already doing that is.

The day after Kouga arrived, the group left Kaede's village. Kagome hugged the old miko tightly before they left, not sure if she was going to see her again after the battle. No one knew what would happen when the jewel was complete again but all they could hope for was that the well wouldn't seal over and send her back to her time. The only individuals that didn't understand why the miko shed tears as she said goodbye to the older miko were Kouga, Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue. No one told them about the well yet and Kagome in truth didn't want to. She didn't want them to know that there was the possibility that she would disappear after the fight was over… she had grown so close to them.

Youko and Hiei in particular. She never thought that in such a short amount of time someone could feel so close to not only one person they'd met only two weeks ago but two. Kagome didn't realize that while she'd been working to melt the ice around their hearts, they'd somehow found their way into hers permanently. She hadn't felt this strongly for anyone ever since she realized she could only love Inuyasha as a friend and nothing more. She didn't understand how she could feel these similar emotions for both the kitsune and hybrid but she wasn't about to investigate on it further… not when there was the possibility that she would be thrown back to her time and never see them again.

The next two days flew by and before anyone knew it, they were preparing for the final battle. Much to Kagome's dismay, everyone agreed that although she was a great fighter, that she was to stay at the edge of the clearing, on the complete opposite side of Naraku. She would be his prime target since she was his only weakness. Only she could tell them where his shards were so they could destroy him for good. After several minutes of arguing in her defense, Kagome had no choice but to follow instructions. Not only had Inuyasha, Kouga, Youko, and Hiei all demand that she remain far away from Naraku and keep Shippo safe, but Sango, Miroku, and Kuronue had agreed as well. So with her entire group against her, there wasn't really any point in arguing.

So with Kagome staying out of the fray and firing her purifying arrows whenever she found the chance, Miroku, Sango, and Kuronue were to take care of the demon army. With that taken care of, Youko, Hiei, Kouga, and Inuyasha could decide amongst themselves who would take on Kagura and Kanna. Kouga gladly volunteered to fight Kagura, revenge obviously raging him on. Youko, too curious about the albino demon's powers to resist, stated she was his. That left Hiei and Inuyasha to take Naraku down. Once they got the chance, Inuyasha would signal for Kagome to fire her arrow and Inuyasha would combine it with his swords ultimate attack. Since just Kagome's arrow was enough to disintegrate half of the evil hanyou's body, there was no doubt in their minds that the combined attack would be enough to completely obliterate him.

Now, with everyone positioned in front of her and their weapons drawn, Kagome prayed that this would end in their favor. She didn't want to see any of her friends get hurt or killed and she would do anything to make sure they remained safe. Turning her gaze down to Shippo, who was standing beside her nervously, she smiled slightly. Before they'd left Kaede's, Kagome asked Sango and Miroku to watch over him. She also asked Youko if he would train Shippo if anything happened to her. He had been suspicious and narrowed his eyes at her at the time but Kagome just smiled and hugged him tightly, surprising the kitsune to the point of him forgetting what he'd been planning to ask her.

"He's coming… do us all a favor and don't get killed. We'll need all the help we can get." Inuyasha growled softly, although everyone knew it was just his way of showing his concern. He turned his golden gaze to Kagome just as Naraku and his army stepped into the field. "Don't do anything stupid wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and forced a barrier around her and Shippo. "I could say the same to you."

He snorted but smirked nevertheless and turned back to their enemy. "Naraku! It's time to settle this once and for all!"

* * *

A/N:

Oh boy! The final battles begun! What will happen? Will Kagome get thrown back to her time and never be able to see her friends again? Who knows… well I do of course hehe… cause I'm the author but I won't be telling anyone! You'll all just have to wait and see

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Six: Unexpected Visitations


	6. Unexpected Visitations

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 6: Unexpected Visitations

Kagome sobbed uncontrollably as she watched her tears fall into the dark depths of the well. She'd woken from unconsciousness just moments ago and found herself at the bottom of the well. Her fear completely engulfed her entire being as she hurriedly climbed out of the well and dropped back down into it only to painfully hit the ground. Climbing back up the latter, she was now letting out all of her grief and sadness as she sobbed over the lip of the well. The jewel had sent her back to her time… she was never going to see her friends ever again…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The battle was long and hard and there wasn't a single individual on either side that wasn't injured. It took quite some time but Kagura and Kanna had finally been defeated. With Kagome's helpful purifying arrows, she, Kuronue, Miroku, and Sango were able to clear the field of all the weaker demons before everyone was able to focus their attention on Naraku alone. Inuyasha and Hiei had done quite a number on the vile hanyou already but the same could be said for the hybrid and inuhanyou as well. Inuyasha looked about ready to collapse and Hiei didn't look to be in any better shape.

The only reason they were still alive is because of Hiei's speed. The apparition was able to save both Inuyasha and himself from several deadly attacks from Naraku but his fatigue was beginning to get the better of him. Thankfully, Youko, Sango, Kouga, Kuronue, and Miroku were able to jump into the fight now as well. Youko, Kuronue, and Kouga seemed alright to fight for a bit longer but Sango and Miroku sported quite a few injuries. Kohaku had made his appearance a little after the fight began and completely took up Sango's attention. The two siblings had fought hard and in the end, Sango felt she had no choice but to end her brother's suffering.

With her rage ignited to a whole new level from having to kill her own brother, Kagome knew that Sango would fight until Naraku was dead… or she was killed. With Naraku's attention completely occupied by her friends, Kagome quickly formed a plan to end this before any of her friends were killed. The miko relocated herself so that she was right behind her friends that were fighting so hard to remain alive and keep her safe. Closing her eyes in concentration, Kagome wasn't worried about getting hurt because not even Naraku was strong enough to penetrate her barrier.

"Kagome, what the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Get back onna." Hiei had snarled.

"Don't Kagome!" Sango cried out.

The shouts from her friends continued on but she ignored them. She knew what she had to do and although it would probably drain majority of her power, if that was what she needed to do to rid this world of Naraku once and for all, she was ready to sacrifice almost anything. Suddenly, every one of her friends was surrounded by a bright blue barrier, her own barrier shrinking to only protect Shippo, and before they could stop the miko, she released as much purification into the field as she possibly could without losing enough energy to sustain all the barriers. Falling to her knees, everyone watched in awe as the purification spread across the entire area.

The shards in Naraku's possession purified from the intensity of her power before her attack even reached the hanyou. He was slowly being purified from the inside out until her power washed over him, completely incinerating him. Once the miko felt her demon friends would be safe, she dropped all her barriers as she made her way to the shards buried in Naraku's ashes. The shards all began to glow a bright pink color, including the ones in Kouga's legs, before rushing together. Kouga winced as the shards tore out of his flesh but he ignored the pain as they all tried to make their way to Kagome.

Kagome closed her eyes as a single tear trailed down her cheek. She could feel the jewel was now complete and floating before her and she knew what she had to do. She reached up and closed her hands around the troublesome jewel. "I wish…"

"No!" Sango yelled, now breaking into a sprint, despite her wounds, toward the miko sitting on the ground holding the jewel in the air.

"Kagome!" She could hear everyone calling out to her in their attempt to stop her. Youko, Kuronue, Hiei, and Kouga didn't know why everyone was so worried but since they were trying so hard to keep the miko from making a wish, they knew something bad was going to happen and also tried to make it to the miko in time. But no one could. Kagome knew that once she made this wish that she would probably be sent to her time. But that didn't matter. Her friend's happiness was more important to her. _'I wish Kohaku was given another chance at life…'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~End Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome gazed down into the darkness of the well as her tears continued to fall. She had wished for Kohaku to come back to life and she knew it was a selfish wish because by bringing Sango happiness, it would in turn make her happy. Her punishment for her selfish wish was to be sent to her time and not be able to return. Although she accepted this punishment in return for Sango's happiness, it didn't mean she wouldn't feel anguish over her loss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Spirit World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What do you want now toddler!?" Yusuke snapped, clearly irritated.

"Quit calling me that!" Koenma yelled, glaring down at Yusuke from his desk.

"He's just moody cause he saw Keiko with another guy today." Kuwabara snickered.

"Shut up baka!" he yelled, pounding his fist into his tall friend's skull.

"What the hell was that for Urameshi?!"

"For being an idiot!"

"Knock it off both of you!" Koenma demanded. "We don't have time for you're meaningless quarrels! Keiko broke up with you several months ago, so get over it!" He seethed.

Yusuke crossed his arms over his chest and glared up at his boss. "Shut up and just tell us why we're here already."

Koenma sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to calm his irritation with his spirit detective. "I have a new mission for you two. It shouldn't be very hard so I didn't find it necessary to call Hiei and Kurama in."

"Well?" Yusuke growled impatiently.

Koenma rolled his eyes but continued. "There was a drastic spike in spiritual energy approximately an hour ago. We've finally pinpointed the location of the energy and I want you to bring whatever it is here immediately."

"And if it's a demon?" Kuwabara asked.

"How can it be a demon you dumbass? Demon's don't have spiritual energy!" Yusuke yelled.

"You do!" he argued.

"That's different! I'm not a demon! I only inherited the power of my ancestor stupid!" Yusuke said, whacking his friend over the head again.

"Stop arguing! Botan is going to take you to the location we found the energy to be. Make this quick, I don't want you idiots gaining a lot of attention." Koenma ordered as Botan smiled brightly and opened a portal for them.

"Good luck boys!"

Yusuke scowled at her cheery mood as Kuwabara grinned and nodded before following his moody teammate through the portal. They glanced around curiously as they found themselves on the property of a shrine. "Wonder who we're lookin for, do you feel anything?"

Kuwabara glanced around before his gaze landed on a small building beside the main house. "There's a lot of spiritual energy coming from in there."

Suddenly the doors to the small building flew open and a beautiful woman stepped from inside. Her sad blue eyes landed on them before her expression changed completely. She was now glaring at them wearily. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" She demanded.

"The energy is coming from her Urameshi…" Kuwabara said in awe.

"So we gotta take her to Koenma?" he asked in boredom.

The girl's eyes widened at their words and she dropped into a defensive posture. A smirk spread across Yusuke's face as he cracked his knuckles and took a step closer to the gorgeous raven haired girl. "Looks like you got some fight in ya, good cause I was hoping this would be at least a little bit of a challenge."

"Urameshi, you can't fight her! She's a girl!" Kuwabara gasped out, a horrified expression on his face.

"I won't hurt her baka, stop worrying so much." Yusuke said, waving off his friend's worry.

The girl snorted as she straightened her posture and crossed her arms over her chest. "I doubt you could hurt me no matter how hard you tried."

Raising an eyebrow at her, Yusuke turned his complete attention to the beautiful girl before him. "Let's see what you got then babe."

Her eyes narrowed as her muscles tensed slightly. "Don't call me 'babe'." she threatened.

Yusuke smirked slightly before running at her. He was slightly confused when she remained unmoving where she stood. Was she not going to fight back? How boring… if not then he would just throw her over his shoulder and call Botan for a portal. Suddenly, she dropped down to the ground and swept her leg out, successfully tripping him and causing him to fall flat on his face. Getting up and glaring slightly at the girl that was standing and dusting off her clothes, he charged her once more.

His eyes widened when she dodged his kick and delivered a punch that was far more painful than he thought she was capable of. Falling to the ground holding his stomach, he wasn't prepared for her to kick him hard in the chest, sending him flying straight into Kuwabara. Before they could untangle themselves, the girl had run off, her energy completely disappearing.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Later that day~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"After a cell completes mitosis, the DNA is replicated into two separate sister chromatids." The science teacher explained, pointing to the pictures of the different stages of mitosis.

Kagome yawned and gazed out the window in boredom. Why had she even bothered going to school today? Sure she'd been sent back to her time before school started that morning but she wasn't in the emotional condition to even be there in the first place. Her heart still felt heavy from the realization that she would never see her friends again. She could feel tears welling up in her eyes once more but she refused to let them fall. She was in the middle of class and her friends were there, she wouldn't allow them to see how she really felt at the moment. They would just drown her in questions and she'd just get irritated and her mood would worsen.

Shaking her head clear of the past, Kagome allowed her thoughts to wonder to the two boys that were appeared on her shrine that morning. Who were they and what were they doing there? More importantly, how could they sense her spiritual power and who exactly did they plan on taking her to? She blushed slightly as she realized just how good looking the boy with dark hair was. Not to mention he was probably a decent fighter, if he hadn't so obviously been distracted by her appearance. He almost reminded her of Inuyasha, with his tactic of merely running into a fight without thinking of a plan first.

Nevertheless, she knew that she would have to keep an eye out for those two. Even if he was handsome, he seemed to be after her for some reason and she didn't want to find out why. Not to mention she didn't miss the high amount of spiritual energy both of them possessed. She didn't need to be getting herself into trouble that didn't concern her. Even though life in her era was bound to be boring without the excitement of fighting for her live on a day to day basis, she was slightly grateful for the break. Maybe now she could sit back and take a breather for a while.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Spirit World~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"What exactly happened?" Koenma asked, confused. Yusuke and Kuwabara had appeared in his office only moments ago and they didn't look very happy. Not to mention they obviously hadn't completed their mission.

"She kicked my ass! A _girl_ kicked my ass!" Yusuke yelled, clearly pissed.

"The energy you asked us to bring… it was a girl and she wasn't very happy to hear that we were supposed to bring her to you." Kuwabara explained.

"That amount of energy was emitting from a woman in the human realm?" Koenma asked, surprised by this bit of information.

"Yea! And she knows how to fight! You didn't tell us that shit toddler! If I knew she could fight I wouldn't have messed around and ended up looking like a complete idiot!" Yusuke snapped.

"I wasn't aware this individual possessed fighting skills Yusuke. It seems that we'll need a bit more help if that large amount of energy is coming from just one person. She'll be even more of a handful if she knows how to use her powers but that means it's even more important that you bring her here."

"Why do we even need to bring her here in the first place?" Yusuke asked.

"I'll explain everything in due time Yusuke." Koenma explained.

The detective narrowed his eyes at their boss. "What are you hiding from us toddler?"

"You'll know all the details once this mission is complete. I'll have Botan locate Kurama…" the demi god murmured, relaying his order to the reaper while ignoring Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Not like we'll need him anyway, I'm gunna take that chick down when I find her…" Yusuke muttered.

"You can't hurt a girl Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Who said I was gunna hurt her?" he smirked, a mischief gleam in his eyes.

"You can't violate a girl either!" he yelled, recognizing the look in his friend's eyes.

"I've got to get her back for humiliating me somehow!" he argued.

"But groping her isn't right!"

"Says who?! She'll probably like it!"

"She doesn't even know you!"

"Doesn't matter!"

"What are they arguing about this time?" Everyone turned their attention to Kurama, who had just stepped through a portal, Botan following behind him.

"Urameshi is going to sexually harass a girl we have to bring in! Tell him it's wrong!" Kuwabara complained.

Kurama shook his head. "Kuwabara is right Yusuke, violating women is something even I will protest against."

"But she's hot!" Yusuke whined.

The avatar shook his head. "May I ask why I was summoned here?" he asked, turning his attention to Koenma.

"A large amount of spiritual energy was recorded early this morning and when we finally located it, I sent Yusuke and Kuwabara to bring whatever it was here. They returned complaining that a human girl is the one that possesses this energy and apparently was a talented enough fighter to escape them." Koenma explained.

"You shoulda seen her Kurama! If I wasn't so distracted by those perfect curves, I'm positive I could have beat her but its obvious that she's had some serious training." Yusuke piped up, not seeming to be angry about being defeated by a girl anymore. He now looked more excited to just see her again, perhaps so he could fight her seriously this time.

"So you need my assistance to bring her in?" Kurama asked, ignoring his teammates.

"Yes, I've been keeping track of her location and it seems that she is at a nearby school right now. Classes should be ending soon so I suggest you guys get there now. I doubt she will use her power, if she knows how, in front of other humans." Koenma stated before turning toward Botan. She grinned and nodded, not needing him to tell her what he needed. She opened a portal in an alley near the school and waved the boys off as they disappeared through her portal.

"Good luck again! You're going to need it." she giggled.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at the overly cheery grim reaper and led the way out of the alley before slowly walking toward the school. The bell had just sounded, signaling the end of the day and all the students were exiting the school at a brisk pace, relieved to finally escape. Yusuke and Kuwabara searched the crowd for the one girl they were there for and just as they were beginning to think she'd left before they got there, Kuwabara frantically pointed toward a girl with long ebony hair running in the opposite direction. Breaking into a sprint, all three boys gave chase, surprised at the speed this one human girl possessed. They followed her down a less populated part of town before successfully cornering her in an alley. They had her now; there was nowhere she could escape.

* * *

A/N:

Oh no! They have Kagome trapped! Why does Koenma want them to bring her in so badly? Is Yusuke going to follow through with his earlier threats and take the miko down? Well… you'll just have to wait and find out! Hehe

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Seven: Denial Accompanied by Incredulity


	7. Denial Accompanied by Incredulity

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 7: Denial Accompanied by Incredulity

'What exactly is going on?'

Kurama nearly stumbled at the sudden sound of Youko's voice. 'Koenma assigned us to locate this female we're chasing and bring her to Reikai. He has yet to provide us with more details.' he explained as the girl raced down an empty alleyway. Sighs of relief could be heard from Yusuke and Kuwabara as they realized there was a dead end, there was nowhere the girl could run to unless it was directly through them and that wasn't likely to happen. With her back still turned to them, Kurama had yet to actually see this woman's face. But from a brief inspection of her powerful aura, it was obvious she was searching for an escape route.

"There's nowhere left to run, so just come quietly and I won't have to force you." Yusuke said slowly, as if trying to negotiate with the girl. The girl turned on her heel and glared at them threateningly. Upon seeing her face, Kurama felt Youko's immense shock.

'It's… no… it couldn't be…' Youko stumble over his words.

Before Kurama could question his counterpart, Yusuke had taken a step toward the girl and surprised the living hell out of them when a bright blue barrier suddenly formed around her. She glared at them from the safety of her barrier as a blue energy slowly began to gather in her hands.

"What the hell?" Yusuke stuttered, staring at the girl in shock.

"She knows how to use her power…" Kuwabara gawked, his eyes wide.

'You have to let me out Red.' Youko abruptly announced in a serious tone.

'Not here, we do not need you reeking havoc.' Kurama declined.

Youko growled, surprising his counterpart slightly. 'You don't understand. If she attacks us with her energy, we will die. I know her, let me out. I can calm her down.' Youko explained, trying to keep from snapping. He knew how dyer this situation was and if he didn't act quickly, there was going to be some serious damage… not to mention Koenma would be short two spirit detectives.

Feeling the urgency in Youko's words, Kurama complied, hoping he was making the right decision. The kitsune quickly took control and transformed before stepping forward and standing just outside the barrier. Gazing at the miko before him, he watched as her eyes widened and her arms felt to her sides limply. She stared at him with her wide blue eyes, denial and disbelief flooded through them like raging waters.

"Yo…Youko?" After his name fell from her lips, she abruptly fainted. Youko rushed forward to catch her, easily passing through her fading barrier. The kitsune lifted her unconscious body into his arms and held her close before turning his cold gaze to Yusuke.

"Call the reaper." he ordered.

'Youko, what's going on?' Kurama questioned, feeling his counterpart's anger boiling to the surface.

Youko ignored his counterpart for the time being and made his way through the portal right when it appeared. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly followed behind him, utterly confused about what exactly was going on. They were surprised to see Youko still holding the woman as if she were as delicate as glass and was growling threateningly up at Koenma.

"Explain why you sent us to retrieve this woman." The pissed kitsune demanded.

"Youko… how are you in control right now? And why does this entire situation seem to have angered you so?" Koenma questioned, wearily gazing at the demon that was nowhere near as nice and calm as Kurama.

"That is no business of yours, now answer my question." he growled, baring his fangs slightly.

"The radars picked up on her spiritual energy. After Kuwabara and Yusuke confirmed that the power was indeed coming from a single individual, I ordered you all to bring her here because you will need her for the next Dark Tournament." Koenma explained.

"Another tournament?! Why do we have to go to another one?!" Yusuke complained.

"Because I've learned that there is a powerful demon joining the tournament. He intends to continue what Sakyo began and build the tunnel between the human and demon realms. He plans to win the tournament and use his wish to bring the Toguro Brothers back to life in order to complete his task. He knows that they are powerful enough to keep Reikai distracted while he works on the tunnel." Koenma explained, finally providing them with the complete details he'd been keeping from them earlier.

"I refuse to allow Kagome into the Dark Tournament." Youko growled, gaining everyone's attention once more.

"I'm not sure how you know this girl but we don't have a choice. Genkai is incapable of joining the team this year and a fifth member is required." Koenma stated.

"I don't care; she will not be put in danger." Youko snarled.

"How do you know her Youko?" Yusuke asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I met her 500 years ago. She is the miko guardian of the Shikon No Tama." he stated, his gaze turning down to the unconscious girl in his arms.

"WHAT!?" Koenma yelled, leaping out of his chair to get a better look at the human.

"500 years ago? How's that possible?" Kuwabara asked. This girl didn't look a year over nineteen.

"She time traveled through a well on her property. Once her task in the past was finished, the jewel sent her back to this time and sealed the power to travel through time." he explained.

"So this is the miko that single handedly defeated Naraku?" Koenma mused, gazing down at the miko. "It's settled then, she is definitely the fifth member of the team."

Youko turned a sharp glare up to the prince. "Did I not just tell you she would not be put in such danger?"

"I'm sorry Youko but we don't have a choice. Either put her on the team or the human and demon realms are put in grave danger. Not the mention the Toguro Brothers will be resurrected." Koenma sighed.

Youko growled angrily but backed down. He knew there was no arguing with the prince after now, especially since there was no choice in the matter anyway. Now that he knew Kagome was powerful, he would be even more content with his decision and wouldn't reconsider. He would have merely killed the demi god but Youko didn't find the thought of running from Reikai for the rest of his life very appealing. Narrowing his golden eyes up at the child in charge, he shifted Kagome in his arms. The miko would probably want to enter the tournament anyway if she was told about it. There was definitely no way to change her mind once it was set. "Are you finished then?"

Koenma shrugged. "Well seeing as I can't relay the information to her myself, I suppose so. I want you all to return when she's awake. I'll finish giving you all the details about the tournament." the prince stated before dismissing them. Botan opened a portal to the house that Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke shared. Youko immediately stepped through, Yusuke and Kuwabara following after the irate kitsune. Once inside the house, the portal disappeared and Youko went straight up the stairs and into Kurama's room. Kuwabara turned his gaze to Yusuke and the detective shrugged his shoulders. He didn't have a clue as to what was going on either. With nothing better to do, Kuwabara departed for home, telling Yusuke to call him when they needed to return to Reikai.

Youko gently placed Kagome on Kurama's bed and pulled the blankets up over her sleeping form. He stared down at the slumbering miko as memories of the past flooded back at him.

'Who was this miko to you?' Kurama asked quietly, gazing down at the beautiful woman through Youko's eyes.

'You are aware that 500 years ago, I was a ruthless bandit. Let's just say she melted the ice around my heart before stealing a large portion of it.' Youko explained slowly, lost in his memories of the miko.

'This was around the time you, Hiei, and Kuronue worked together correct?'

'Indeed. She had the same affect on Hiei as she did me. Kuronue grew fond of her, only in a different manner than Hiei and I.'

Kurama's eyes widened. 'Even Hiei warmed up to her?'

The corner of Youko's lips curled up slightly in a smirk. 'You'd be surprised how much this single miko changed our lives.'

'What exactly happened?'

'Kuronue informed Hiei and I of information regarding the Shikon No Tama. No able to resist the challenge that stood in the way of us retrieving the shards, he and I set out in search of a group that was rumored to have possession of a large portion of the jewel. After watching the group fight off several powerful demons, Hiei and I scaled down a canyon where this miko had leapt off in an effort to save a kitsune kit. After saving the kit from drowning, she collapsed on the shore. I took the shards she possessed and we left her there to die. We were certain that no human could not only survive the wounds she received from her battle but the ice cold water as well.' he began to explain, recalling how they'd first met Kagome.

'You truly were ruthless.' Kurama murmured.

'Without a doubt. Hiei and I returned to one of my many hideouts where Kuronue was to meet us but we didn't expect the miko to follow us. Her skill surprised us because not only did she seem fully healed but she had used her ability to sense the jewel to follow us the entire way. After several threats were exchanged, I used a sleeping powder on her and took both her and the kit hostage. Our intention was to lure both of the powerful hanyous to us so we could fight them and increase our power.'

'And what ended up happening?'

'No matter how hard we tried, we couldn't find it in ourselves to be cruel to the miko and her kit. She spent an entire week trying to escape my den and eventually it turned into somewhat of a game instead of a life and death situation. We no longer felt the desire to kill her and she no longer felt threatened around us. Eventually, Naraku attacked and destroyed the den. Following those events, we ended up joining her traveling group and assisting in the final battle against Naraku.'

'That still doesn't quite answer my original question.' Kurama pointed out, although grateful to hear the entire story.

Youko didn't get the chance to answer his question because a gasp of surprise brought his attention back to the miko that had been sleeping on the bed beside him.

"YOUKO!"

Her excited cry had been his only warning before the miko leapt out of the bed and literally tackled him to the ground. Youko chuckled as the miko wrapped her arms around his neck tightly and buried her face into the material of his shirt.

"I can't believe it's really you!" she pulled away and Youko felt his amusement completely disappear once he saw the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Kagome…"

"I thought you guys were gone for good… I thought I'd never get to see you again." she sobbed, a small smile on her face.

Youko sighed and wiped her tears away. "You can't get rid of me that easily love." he winked, causing the miko to laugh and blush slightly. Suddenly, the door opened and both of them turned their gaze up to Yusuke, who was staring down at them in surprise from the doorway.

"Well… hope I didn't interrupt anything." he snickered.

Only then did the miko realize her position. She was straddling Youko's hips and leaning down over him, her face mere inches away from his. She flushed an even darker shade of red before quickly leaping off the kitsune.

"I just wanted to tell you guys that Hiei finally got back with the pizza." Yusuke added, trying not to allow his imagination to wonder off with a certain miko involved.

Upon hearing the hybrid's name, Kagome's eyes widened. Before anyone knew what was happening, the miko sped out of the room and followed the familiar aura she's just picked up on. Once she spotted the apparition making his way toward the living room, she swiftly repeated what she's done to Youko and tackled him to the ground as well. Only this time, the outcome was different. Instead of the miko on top of the demon crying and explaining how much she missed him, the demon was on top of the miko and there was a sharp katana pressed against her throat.

Hiei had been caught off guard by the attack. Reacting on pure instinct, he quickly shifted the positions and pinned his attacker down to the ground and held his blade at their throat. Growling down at the individual, Hiei's eyes widened once he clearly saw just who was pinned beneath him. He blinked several times, slightly confused and wondering if this was some kind of trick. There was no way that this particular miko was lying under him, staring up at him with tears in her eyes and a longing smile on her face.

"Ka… Kagome?" Hiei stuttered.

"Hiei, I missed you so much!" she sobbed, her tears trailing down her cheeks.

He stared down at the miko in complete shock. He didn't know what to do… didn't know how to react. He was so shocked that he couldn't even move. He was frozen where he sat, not even finding the power to move his katana away from her neck. He didn't think he'd ever see her again, but here she was, crying happy tears as she smiled up at him. Yusuke and Youko appeared from the stairs and gained their attention. Both were staring down at them in amusement.

"How come every time I see her, she's always in an intimate position with someone?" Yusuke questioned, snickering slightly.

Upon realizing that he was straddling the miko's hips in a suggestive manner, he removed himself quickly and sheathed his katana before offering her a hand and helping her to her feet. Once she was on her feet, she pulled Hiei into a tight hug, one that he surprisingly returned. Yusuke stared at the scene before him with utter shock written all over his face while Youko smiled softly and handed control back to Kurama. Silver hair was replaced with red as Kurama reverted to his form and was now sporting a similar expression as Yusuke.

Who was this girl that not only knew Hiei and Youko but could tackle the deadly hybrid and not be killed? Now she was actually hugging him and that wasn't even the most surprising part. The astonishing part was that he was actually returning her affection, wrapping his arms around her tightly and holding her to him as if she were a long lost relative. They parted after quite a long embrace and the miko turned her tearful smile to them before confusion overtook her features.

"Where'd Youko go?" she questioned.

"There is a lot to explain. Come into the living room and everything will be explained." Hiei stated, his voice far more delicate and soft than they could ever remember hearing. The only time his voice became anywhere near that calm was when he was speaking to Yukina. Kagome followed the hybrid into the living room before sitting on the couch, eager to hear what Hiei had to say. Kurama, half forced by Youko and half desiring to anyway, sat beside her and smiled warmly when she turned her blue gaze to him. The avatar could feel his kitsune counterpart's satisfaction when the miko quickly averted her gaze, a bright blush on her cheeks.

Kagome turned her attention to Hiei, who was now leaning against the wall across from them with a grim expression on his face. "So? Are you going to tell me what happened after I left?"

* * *

A/N:

Sooooo Kagome found out that Hiei and Youko are alive… is anyone else? What does Hiei have to tell her that he seems to be struggling with? Hate ta leave you guys hanging but you'll just have to wait till the next chapter! Shouldn't be too long of a wait thou So no worries.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Eight: Rules and Regulations


	8. Rules and Regulations

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 8: Rules and Regulations

Hiei sighed as he tried to pull his thoughts together. So much had occurred since her absence… where was he to start? "After you disappeared, the slayer's brother appeared. We realized that you wished on the jewel. Those of us that didn't understand the entire situation demanded answers and before a fight could break out between Inuyasha and Youko, Sango explained everything. She informed us of the well and that you came from the future. From then on, we were all determined to live until we were able to find you again."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys… I just… I didn't know how to explain everything. I don't think I could come to terms with the fact that I wouldn't be able to see you guys ever again, so I didn't tell you." Kagome murmured, her gaze falling to the ground.

Kurama felt Youko trying to push forward for control but he held strong. Youko pouted at the back of their mind; he wanted so badly to hold the miko in his arms and never let go. He hadn't seen her for 500 years… why exactly did he give Kurama control of their body? What a ridiculously unintelligent maneuver that was.

"Don't fret over it onna, we're here aren't we?" Hiei said, shoving his hands into his pockets.

"Yes but for me it hasn't even been a day, but for you guys… it's been 500 years." she said quietly, still staring at the ground. Her gaze quickly returned to Hiei when she heard his angry growl.

"Knock it off onna. I did not wait all these years just to watch you drown away in sorrow over something you possessed no control of." the hybrid demanded, glaring at her half heartedly.

Kagome smiled softly as tears welled in her eyes once more. "I'm sorry. So what else happened?"

"Youko trained your irritating kit for several years until he and Inuyasha disappeared. We are unaware of their location but I'm certain they are somewhere in Makai. Though I wouldn't be surprised if the hanyou got himself killed." Hiei scoffed.

Kagome rolled her eyes and smiled. Well at least it seemed like all of her demon friends were still around… "Ok that's a relief to hear. Anything else?"

"Several hundred years after the monk and slayer died, Kuronue was killed on a raid with Youko." Hiei informed her slowly, knowing her unshed tears would begin to fall.

The hybrid was indeed correct in his assumption because now her tears flowed freely. "Kuronue…? What happened to Youko?" she asked quietly, not sure she wanted to hear his answer. It couldn't be all that bad since she'd just seen the silver kitsune several minutes ago. So at least he was still alive.

"Youko was killed by a bounty hunter several years after Kuronue's death. In order to save his own life, he placed his soul within the body of an unborn child." Kurama explained, gaining the miko's attention.

Kagome stared at the handsome red head in confusion. "How… do you know that?"

"Because I am the individual that Youko placed his soul into. Youko and I share this body." he said calmly, staring at her with his serious green eyes.

Kagome stared at him in surprise, lost in his gaze until his green eyes flashed golden for just a moment. She gasped and surprised everyone in the room when she abruptly placed her hands against his cheeks and held his face closer to hers. She stared deep into his once again green eyes. "Youko's in there somewhere? And I'm guessing you guys can like… switch since I saw him earlier?"

Kurama blushed and nodded, unable to formulate words with the beautiful miko so close in proximity.

'Is there something about your relationship that you failed to inform me of?' Kurama questioned nervously. Although he didn't mind the gorgeous female so close to him, he didn't want to jump to conclusions.

'Unfortunately, I never acquired the opportunity to further our relationship.' Youko sighed.

'So is she always this… open with people she just met?' he asked as the miko smiled at him and pulled away before turning her gaze back to Hiei.

'I believe so. She only knew Hiei and me for two weeks and you witnessed how she reacted to seeing us again. She grows attached to people more quickly than most others would. In my opinion, she is far too trusting. It will be the end of her someday.' Youko explained, shaking his head with a slight smile on his face.

Kurama gazed at the miko who was listening to Hiei explain the three realms and how the spirit detectives came to be. There was no doubt she was beautiful and possessed a large warm heart. Kurama could see himself falling for her as well if they continued to spend time together but Youko was a different story. For as long as Kurama had known the kitsune, Youko was always a sex crazed demon. He would bed a female and never see her again; Youko Kurama was not someone that grew attached to one individual. But from the way Youko spoke to and of her, it was obvious this miko meant quite a bit to him. If he seemed to care about her so much then why hadn't he said anything about her before? 'Why haven't you mentioned her before?'

'I thought I'd never see her again and as long as I loved her, I knew I couldn't bear to live without her. So in order to keep my mind, I convinced myself I didn't love her. I locked away my memories of her and planned to never look back on that part of my past ever again… until I saw her.' the kitsune elucidated quietly.

Kurama was surprised to say the least. He knew Youko liked the miko from his past but he wasn't aware that he'd actually fallen in love with her. The avatar focused his attention on the conversation between Hiei and Kagome once more and nearly fell off the couch when he realized exactly how Hiei was acting with the miko. His actions were _very_ similar to Youko's. The way he looked at her, the tone he used when speaking to her, his relaxed posture, the fact that he hadn't tried to pull away when the miko hugged him. Kurama stared at Hiei with calculating eyes as he watched the hybrid for a bit more before said demon felt this gaze and turned to him.

'What fox.' Hiei asked, seeing the questions in the avatar's eyes as he stared at him curiously.

'You… fell in love with Kagome all those years ago didn't you? Just like Youko did…'

Hiei quickly turned his gaze away from Kurama and glared at the wall opposite the room. 'Hn I would never allow myself to fall for a weak onna like her.' he growled.

A smile spread across Kurama's face. 'You did fall for her.' he confirmed. The avatar knew only because he could sense Hiei didn't mean a word he said about Kagome. It was obvious because when Hiei insulted Kuwabara or Yusuke, the hybrid was insulted, irritated, or amused. Now, Hiei just sounded like he was either in denial or trying to hide something.

Hiei turned his glare toward Kurama. 'Don't be ridiculous.'

"Hiei?"

At the sound of his name falling from her lips, he turned his attention to the miko, no trace of his recent glare once his eyes met with hers. Kurama held back his laughter. It was beyond obvious that Hiei had definitely fallen in love with this miko, just as Youko had.

"Am I missing something? You and Kurama were staring at each other as if you were having a conversation…" she asked observantly.

"She's pretty smart." Yusuke laughed.

'I always did say she was quite intelligent for a mere human female.' Youko smirked, recalling her multiple attempts to escape his den. They had all been very creative but she couldn't escape Youko Kurama.

"Hiei has telepathy; the jagan gives him that ability and several others." Kurama explained with a smile.

"So that's what I sense under your headband… you'll have to explain that to me later Hiei," she stated, smiling at him warmly before turning her gaze to the detective that she had almost forgotten was there. "But right now I'm more curious about why you were chasing me."

Hiei turned a hard glare directly at his comrade. "Yes detective, explain you actions."

"Koenma sent us to get you, don't blame me, blame the toddler!" Yusuke complained, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring right back at Hiei.

"Apparently there is another Dark Tournament and Koenma has ordered that Kagome be the fifth member for our team since Genkai is unable to compete this year." Kurama explained.

A deadly snarl escaped Hiei as he pushed away from the wall and glared at both Yusuke and Kurama. "She will NOT be entering that tournament."

"What's the dark tournament?" Kagome asked, confused as to why Hiei was getting so angry over the matter.

"It's a huge tournament for fighting. Everyone gets a team of five and fights until your team either gets killed, disqualified, or beaten. The winning team of the tournament gets a wish or something like that." Yusuke explained.

"It sounds kinda fun…" she mused.

Hiei turned his glare to Kagome and growled softly. "You will not be entering the tournament."

"Why not?"

"It's too dangerous." he growled before turning to Yusuke. "You tell Koenma that he will need to look for a different fighter." he demanded, ignoring the miko that was arguing that she wasn't weak anymore and could take care of herself.

"That's the problem. Youko looked about ready to turn the toddler's office upside down when Koenma told us. But I guess we don't have a choice; there's a new threat that wants to bring Toguro back and finish what Sakyo started." Yusuke explained.

"I don't care if the three worlds were about to implode, she is not entering." Hiei stated, his anger rising.

"Actually you would care because Kagome happens to reside in one of those three realms…" Kurama pointed out, his eyes flashing golden.

Kagome rolled her eyes, easily realizing that was Youko's comment before standing from the couch and positioning herself directly in front of Hiei. She placed her hands on her hips and glared into his ruby colored eyes. "Will you calm down? I want to go to this tournament, it sounds fun."

"I don't care, you are not going."

"If you don't let me join your team then I'll make my own and enter against you." Kagome stated stubbornly.

"Not if I keep you locked away and in a location you aren't familiar with." Hiei retorted, a smirk barely touching his lips.

Kagome snorted. "Hiei, you of all the people in this room aside from Youko know just how creative I can get when it comes to escape. I would find a way out."

The glare returned to his face. "Onna, you are not entering, end of conversation." he declared.

"Well then I guess I should start searching for teammates. I need four right?" she asked, turning to Yusuke for her answer as she began making her way to the front door.

Hiei growled and appeared in front of her, blocking her way out. He glared at her intensely for what seemed like a lot longer than the actually few seconds it was before finally speaking. "If you get yourself killed, I _will_ make the toddler bring you back just so I can send you back into the afterlife myself." he threatened.

Grinning like mad, Kagome threw her arms around the hybrid and hugged him tightly, hiding her triumphant smirk. She knew she'd get him to cave; it was just a matter of using the correct approach. "Thank you Hiei!"

Both Kurama and Yusuke stared at the miko in surprise. She'd convince Hiei to let her go? She's gotten him to cave? How the hell did she accomplish that? Youko chuckled from the confines of Kurama's mind and shook his head. 'I told you she was intelligent, did I not?'

'Indeed but to possess that type of power over Hiei? That's incredible.' Kurama mused, staring at Kagome hugging the irritated hybrid.

'Just wait until you experience the affection for her that Hiei and I do, you'll understand. It's nearly impossible to resist her. She practically had Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kouga wrapped around her finger.'

'It's unsafe for a single person to hold that much power…' Kurama shivered. He didn't want to be lovesick puppy.

'That's the relieving part of it; she isn't aware of her power over us and even if she was, she wouldn't abuse it. I think she likes her men stubborn and challenging.' Youko chuckled, thinking back to all the men she'd befriended. 'Nearly everyone in her traveling group, including Hiei, Kuronue, and myself, attempted or desired to take her life when we first met her.'

'If that is true then she and Yusuke will be close soon.' Kurama said, turning his gaze to Yusuke. He was watching Hiei and Kagome interact with each other with a look of surprise on his face. It was obvious that Kagome impressed him as well. 'Apparently Yusuke and Kagome fought for a bit when he was first assigned to bring her in.'

'What happened?' Youko asked, though there was already a smirk on his face. He was almost positive he knew the answer.

'She defeated him.'

'She may not look like it but she is an incredibly powerful fighter.'

"I'm going to call Botan, Koenma wanted to talk to us when she woke up." Yusuke announced as he pulled his communicator out and flipped it open. Several minutes later, a portal appeared in the living room and Yusuke entered through, followed by Kurama. Kagome trailed behind the red head slowly before stopping in front of the portal. It didn't look very safe…

"You can fight Naraku without a problem but you fear a portal?" Hiei mocked from behind her.

Kagome turned a lighthearted glare toward him. "Shut up Hiei." she grumbled before stepping into the black portal. Exiting out the other side, she found herself in a large office type of room and briefly noticed that Yusuke was fighting with the other tall boy with orange hair that had been chasing her earlier.

"Will you two stop fighting in my office?!"

Kagome turned her attention to the small child standing on the only piece of furniture in the room. He was glaring at Yusuke and the other boy that Hiei had called Kuwabara and sucking on his pacifier in irritation. The miko lightly nudged the person on her left. "Is that Koenma?"

"Yes, he is the Prince of Reikai." Kurama confirmed with a smile as Yusuke and Kuwabara pulled away from each other. The toddler turned a welcoming smile to Kagome.

"It's nice to finally meet you Kagome. I assume the detectives have explained everything to you?"

"Yes, and I am happy to help with the tournament." she stated, smiling back.

'She's so sweet… maybe I'll make her the new spirit detective and fire Yusuke…' Koenma mused, already liking the miko's personality. "That is good to hear, I would hate to have to force you into this situation."

"Life was getting boring anyway. And this way, I get to spend time with Hiei and Youko." she said, her smiled still intact.

"Yes, Youko informed me of you're travels. Do you still possess the Shikon?"

The miko shook her head slowly. She was in Reikai, the realm in charge of keeping order between the human and demon realms; she knew she could trust the prince. "I have no idea where it went. It disappeared after I made my wish so I'm guessing it's gone for good, otherwise I would have felt its presence."

"Alright good, at least we don't have to worry about that troublesome jewel on top of everything else that's going on." Koenma sighed in relief.

"So when's the damn tournament? Do we have time to train?" Yusuke questioned, changing the subject.

"The boat boards a week from now. I will give you more details of the time and location later but for now, I suggest you all spruce up you're abilities. We have no idea what we're dealing with this year."

* * *

A/N:

Hope everyone enjoyed the reunion! Sooo it would seem that so far Kagome has Hiei and Youko wrapped around her finger and it probably won't be long before she holds Kurama and Yusuke's strings as well so exciting! Well, until next time… wonder who they're gunna end up seeing on Hang Neck Island…

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Nine: Severe Training for the Obstinate


	9. Severe Training for the Obstinate

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 9: Severe Training for the Obstinate

Kagome closed her eyes as her arms began to ache. After their meeting with Koenma, they all agreed it would be wise to pack their things and start training. Kagome returned home to explain everything to her family and packed her things before meeting the guys back at the house that Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei apparently shared. They had suggested it would be best if she trained with them and she agreed, knowing that Hiei and Youko must have improved greatly over the 500 years she'd been missing from their lives. So after packing and saying goodbye to her family, Kagome set out to the guys' house. They only had a week before they had to meet at the boarding location for the trip to Hang Neck Island, so there wasn't much time to train.

Upon arriving at their house, she was confused to see them preparing to leave. They're bags were packed and set by the door, even Kuwabara was there with his things. She thought they were staying here to train but apparently they were going somewhere else. She'd asked Kurama, since he was the first person she stumbled upon, where they were going and he explained that it would be far more efficient if they trained at Genkai's. Since Hiei had explained who Genkai was during his explanation the previous day, Kagome wasn't completely confused and was quite curious to see if the old psychic could help her improve her abilities.

Once they arrived at the beautiful temple, Kagome was introduced to Genkai and Yukina. Kagome immediately noticed something familiar about the ice maiden and turned a curious glance toward Hiei. Although the hybrid shouldn't have been surprised that she caught on, he still felt his eyes widen a fraction before sending her a stern look that demanded she remain silent. Respecting his request **cough** death threat **cough**, Kagome didn't question anyone referring to the matter. Kurama and Yusuke had easily seen the interaction between Kagome and Hiei and were also shocked the miko caught on and realized Yukina was related to Hiei so quickly. Youko had merely laughed and muttered about how Kagome still didn't cease to amaze him with her intelligence.

After introductions and explanations of the upcoming tournament, Genkai had immediately thrown several orders at Yusuke, beginning his training on the spot. She demanded that Kuwabara follow Yusuke and do exactly as he did because he needed to improve his spiritual energy as well. She even told Hiei and Kurama that she expected to see them training or she'd give them tasks that would keep them occupied. After ordering around the detectives, she'd turned to Kagome and asked her several questions about what training she'd accomplished. With reassurance from Hiei, Kagome told the old woman everything she needed to know before she advised the miko to follow her to the dojo.

That is where Kagome now was, in the dojo. It was her first day of training with the crazy old psychic and Kagome already wanted to give in and hide under a rock. Genkai had told her to push her miko powers into the tip of her finger and use it to keep herself above a rather large needle. She explained that Yusuke had gone through this exact training and it was used to improve her control as well as her stamina. Not only would she possess a strong hold on her miko powers but she would be able to use more of it and generate the power quicker. Unfortunately, in order to reach that goal, the poor miko was ordered to balance herself above the needle for twelve hours. _TWELVE_ HOURS!

After the first four, Kagome was already glaring at the ground and muttering profanities. Genkai had left her there after two hours to check on the others and she'd been left along for approximately five by now. Her arm was beginning to ache and she could slowly feel her body starting to hurt as well. She hadn't realized that holding this position would build her muscles as well. Trying to stay in that same position was very straining, practically like a gymnast holding a one handed handstand for twelve hours but to top it off, using her energy as well, and therefore draining her further. She was on her ninth hour when Kurama and Hiei came in to check on her.

They'd been training the entire afternoon and once the sun began to set, everyone decided to call it a night. They'd been so busy with their own training that they didn't notice where Genkai had taken Kagome. After asking the psychic where Kagome was, both Hiei and Kurama decided to check on her while they waited for Yusuke and Kuwabara to finish using the showers. They were curious as to what form of training Genkai had Kagome in that was still in progress after six hours. Upon entering the dojo, they saw the little miko doing the same training Yusuke had done once before.

She had changed into a pair of tight shorts and a sports bra after Genkai had suggested it and she was completely drenched in sweat. Approaching the miko, they could see her eyes were closed tightly and she looked to almost be in pain. They knew that this training was extremely hard on not only the body but the mind as well. It drained her energy and her strength all at once and if she didn't possess patience and stamina, she wouldn't last much longer seeing as she'd already been here for nine hours straight.

"How are you holding up Kagome?" Kurama asked quietly, trying not to startle her since it was obvious that she was concentrating very hard on her task.

"Perfectly fine, barely breaking a sweat." she said, forcing a smile to her slightly strained features.

Hiei snorted. "Yea, barely any sweat at all." he commented sarcastically as he stepped closer to her and trailed a finger down her stomach and flicked her sweat off his finger.

Kagome blushed as she felt her concentration falter and her energy flow decrease. With Hiei touching her in such a way, it had her mind racing and was interrupting her hard work. She needed to keep her mind out of the gutter and focus on her task. She still had three hours left. So once she regained her composure, she turned a glare up to him as she straightened her posture. "Do you mind?"

Hiei raised a single brow down at her.

"You're ruining my concentration; I've still got three hours left before I can call it a night."

"three hours?" Kurama asked, his eyes widening slightly. There was no way this miko could last that much longer. At most, he bet she'd fight for one more hour before collapsing.

'You'd be surprised what she is capable of; I bet she'll make it for the last three hours.' Youko stated confidently.

'I don't know Youko, even Yusuke had trouble with this training and he's far more physically fit than Kagome. Her muscles must be on the verge of collapsing.' Kurama argued, staring at the obviously exhausted miko. Her arm was even shaking slightly.

'How about we make this interesting then? If I win this bet, you have to give me control for an entire day.' Youko purred.

'And if I win?'

'I will be silent for an entire day. No perverted thoughts, theories, or suggestions.'

Kurama thought for a moment before focusing his gaze on Kagome. "How many hours have you already completed?"

"Nine, Genkai wants me to complete twelve today." Kagome answered.

Kurama nodding in agreement to his counterpart's challenge. 'Alright deal.'

"Onna why don't you quit being so damn stubborn and stop for the night?" Hiei growled. Apparently they'd been arguing about how she should give it a rest and start up again tomorrow.

"Because I want this training to be effective and in order for it to help me at all, I know I need to listen to what Genkai tells me, therefore I will be holding this position for my last three hours." she stated stubbornly.

"You are insufferable." Hiei rolled his eyes.

"Yet you are still standing here holding a conversation with me." Kagome retorted, smirking up at him when he pinned her with his cold glare.

"I merely came to make sure you haven't killed yourself yet." he growled.

Kagome grinned as she stretched her legs out to the sides. Moving around every once and a while helped her not get stiff, which in turn would help her maintain this position for her remaining hours. "Well thank you Hiei, I really appreciate it."

"Hn." The hybrid muttered before making a quick escape in order to hide his blush. Kurama chuckled at his companion's expense before taking a seat on the ground. Kagome turned a questioning look toward the avatar and he merely smiled.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Keeping you company." he answered.

"Are you sure? You don't have to, you know. I probably smell really bad and I'm not sure that you want to stay here for the next three hours when you could be resting in a comfortable bed in the temple."

Kurama shook his head. "I'll remain here and help support you. I'm aware of how tiring this training can be."

Kagome smiled toward him as she positioned her legs straight up in the air once more and rolled her ankles to increase blood flow to her sore muscles. "Well thank you then Kurama."

"And you surprisingly don't smell bad at all, quite the contrary in fact." he commented, his eyes flashing golden.

Kagome rolled her eyes at the avatar. "Youko, can you not go a day without attempting to take control from Kurama?"

The red head shook his head slightly and scowled. "I apologize for his behavior Kagome."

Kagome shook her head. "Don't worry about it; I'm used to his perverted comments by now. I've actually grown to enjoy the attention in fact…" she murmured the last part of her sentence, forgetting that Kurama possessed Youko's excellent hearing.

He sighed and pretended his hadn't heard what she said that she obviously didn't think he heard. "Yes well I don't know how you've managed to keep you're sanity after two weeks with him."

Kagome giggled. "Well seeing as he wanted to kill me for half of the first week and then kept me prisoner for the remainder of that week, I wouldn't really count it. Youko only truly began acting like his true perverted self after Naraku attacked his den. Stupid kitsune stole the most inappropriate outfit for me." she muttered under her breath, now glaring at the ground.

"Indeed, he shared his memories with me." Kurama chuckled, recalling the memory of Kagome wearing that delicious outfit that complimented her curves perfectly.

'I knew I wouldn't be able to contain myself if she remained in that towel but I didn't want to cover up that luscious body with too much clothing.' Youko explained, purring at the thought of seeing Kagome in a towel again.

'You are terrible.' Kurama sighed.

'You cannot deny she has the perfect body. Take a gander Red, the clothes she is wearing now are simply wonderful.' Youko grinned, his eyes drinking in the miko's form through his vision.

Kurama shook his head and decided to ignore his counterpart as his mind wondered to more inappropriate thoughts. He heard Kagome's laughter and turned his attention back to her to see her smiling. "Something funny?"

"You say you don't know how I've held onto my sanity after a mere two weeks with Youko but I am just amazed that you still possess your sanity after growing up with that perverted fox in your head." she laughed.

"Believe me, it baffles me as well." Kurama sighed, smiling slightly.

"So let me guess… he has already commented on my state of dress?"

"Indeed."

"And he wants to ravish my body?" she smirked. Kagome wasn't stupid, she knew that Youko liked her. He openly voiced his attraction to her so it must be difficult for sweet and polite Kurama to have to listen to all of Youko's perverted thoughts and fantasies.

"Formulating his plan as we speak." Kurama blushed, admitting that Youko was fantasizing about her.

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry you have to deal with him all the time Kurama."

'I resent that.' Youko pouted, overhearing her comment.

Kurama chuckled. "I believe that Youko's feelings are hurt now."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "He'll be fine, he knows I'm kidding."

'Tell her I said that once I gain control, she'll regret that comment.' Youko requested.

"He says that once he gains control, you'll regret that comment." Kurama relayed the message, rolling his eyes.

Kagome laughed. "I'm not too worried. The only form a torture he would ever use on me would have something to do with being a complete pervert."

"And that does not worry you?" Kurama questioned, confused.

"Nope, only because I'm pretty sure I wouldn't resist if either of you made a move on me." she replied as a relieved expression overtook her exhausted features and she slowly lowered herself to the ground. Stretching for just a moment, she smiled down at the stunned avatar. Stepping toward him, she placed a quick kiss on his cheek and thanked him for keeping her company before abruptly leaving the dojo.

'Did she just…'

'Admit that she's attracted to not only me but you as well? I believe so.' Youko purred.

'And she…'

'Kissed you? That doesn't exactly count; it was merely on the cheek.' the kitsune pointed out.

'But she still…'

Youko sighed before he realized the time and smirked. 'I believe I won the bet my friend.'

That got his attention. Kurama turned to the clock and swore under his breath. 'It would seem so.'

'I will inform you at a later time of which day I would like control.' Youko stated, smirking to himself as he hid far within their mind to continue his planning. There was so much to do in so little time…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~One week later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome wearily glanced around the area that was completely filled with demons. She and the boys had just arrived at the boarding location and Kagome's senses were going haywire with all the different demonic energies surrounding her. She was on high alert and her powers desperately wanted to purify every demon within the nearest five mile radius so that she would feel less threatened. After a week of training with Genkai, Kagome's powers had improved drastically. She felt far more powerful than before but she also felt to be in even more control, which is the only reason she was able to keep her powers from flaring around in a chaotic mess.

The reason Kagome knew she was safe is because of her overprotective body guards. There were three of them and they consisted of a kitsune avatar, a punk with insane amounts of spiritual power, and a short fused fire apparition. All three of them were standing around her as if to hide her from the prying eyes of those around them. Kagome didn't believe they're reactions were necessary but refrained from complaining. When she had first made a comment about them acting ridiculous, Hiei had turned a deadly glare to her that practically said 'Continue complaining and I will silence you myself.'

Kuwabara was waiting impatiently with them as they listened to the demons around them chatter away. Kagome caught the words 'miko' and 'murderer' from one of the stray conversations and frowned. So obviously the demons around them knew she was a miko but who in the world said that she was a murderer? She never killed anyone unless they made the first attack… She didn't like that demons were making her seem like a heartless priestess.

Hiei and Kurama immediately noticed the miko's mood change and had also heard the words, and much more, that she'd heard. "They are not referring to you." Hiei stated, gaining Kagome's attention.

"What?"

"They are not talking about you. There is apparently another miko entering the tournament." Kurama informed her.

'_Another miko?'_ Kagome thought in surprise. Wasn't she the last miko in this time? Didn't the rest die out several hundred years ago? Kagome's eyes suddenly widened. Was it possible that this other murderous miko was Kikyou? She had to still be alive seeing as Kagome still only possessed half of her soul. If Kikyou was dead then the other half of her soul would have returned.

"What's the matter?" Yusuke asked, catching her expression.

"Just… thinking…" she muttered. Yusuke shrugged and turned his attention back to the boat that was slowly approaching them. Kagome stared at the ground as thoughts of Kikyou filled her mind. If Kikyou was in the tournament then that mean Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke couldn't fight against her if they had to face the dark miko's team. She doubted that Kuwabara would be able to take the other miko on seeing as his code held him against fighting girls. So that left only one fighter that could battle against Kikyou if they ended up facing her team in the tournament. Kagome scowled at the thought of fighting against Kikyou. She was sure that if Kikyou was alive that she'd been improving her powers over time and could possibly be quite a challenge for her. Kagome shook her head.

What was she talking about? She needed to take Kikyou down so she could get the rest of her soul back. Her thoughts were interrupted as Kurama placed his hand on the small of her back and nodded his head toward the boat everyone was boarding. She absentmindedly followed behind her team as her mind fell back to her previous dilemma. If Kikyou was truly alive and in the tournament then things were going to be difficult… not only would they have to worry about the demon that wanted to destroy the human realm but they would also have to prevent Kikyou from taking the rest of Kagome soul.

* * *

A/N:

Like? Yes? No? Maybe so? Hope you all did. This chapter practically wrote itself. I definitely didn't plan for it to play out like this but all well. I don't mind cause everything still fits and I can just make the next chapter how I wanted this one to be. This worked out quite nicely if I do say so myself

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Ten: Exploration of the Unknown


	10. Exploration of the Unknown

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 10: Exploration of the Unknown

Kagome followed closely behind Hiei as her teammates led the way to a large building. There were so many powerful demons gathered on this one little island that Kagome feared that maybe it wasn't a good idea to let Hiei and Youko join. They had been so worried about her joining the team that they had completely missed the fact that she was actually worried for their welfare. It'd been over five hundred years for them… she seriously hoped their skills had improved since she last saw them.

The boat ride to the island was rough. Apparently, of all the teams that boarded the ship, only one was allowed to qualify to the tournament. She'd been confused at first but immediately understood when all the demons on the boat turned their attention to her team. Yusuke had explained that they won the last tournament so many demons were merely here for a rematch or to claim the glory of defeating one of them. Unfortunately, the guys disposed of the demons before she could even approach one. She knew they were trying to keep her safe but this was ridiculous! She couldn't fight a few low level demons to warm up and release some of her nervous tension?

She'd been quite irritated with her overprotective teammates and stomped off the boat until she realized that she didn't have a clue as to where she was supposed to go. Grudgingly, she waited for the guys to catch up to her. Hiei possessed a smug expression on his face that nearly tempted the miko to pound him into the ground. She held back her urge and decided not to cause a scene. Her senses were on high alert and she could pinpoint every single demon that was either relatively close or equal in strength to her teammates. While examining the auras of the demons on the island, she was also trying to search for any sigh of the other miko that had entered the tournament… she needed to know if it was Kikyou.

Kagome's attention was snapped back to reality when she felt a sharp smack on her backside. Her eyes widened as her hands moved to cover her rear in reflex before glaring at the males around her. Kurama was far too respectful to harass her in such a way, unless Youko had gained control for a moment but even if that was the case, he would have done much more than just smack her backside. Hiei… she wasn't sure about but didn't think he would smack her ass in order to get her attention but Yusuke on the other hand, fit the description perfectly.

"What was that for." she ground out between clenched teeth.

Yusuke grinned. "You weren't payin attention."

"Touch me like that again and I'll hit you so hard, you won't be getting any attention from _anyone_." she threatened.

Yusuke rolled his eyes at her empty threat and continued making his way down the hall. "I was just tryin to warn you that you'll be sharing a room with all of us. One room per team."

Kagome shrugged as she followed her team down the hall until Yusuke stopped at a particular door. He pulled out a key that he must have gotten from the front desk while she was in her daze and opened the door before stepping inside. Kagome warily followed behind, allowing her gaze to sweep over every inch of the room before she even stepped inside. Standing just inside the room but still near the doorway, she examined the room they'd been given. It was a pretty decent size, seemed to have three other separate rooms aside from the bathroom and had two full size beds in the main room. There was a large flat screen tv in front of a couch that looked quite comfortable and a small kitchen area that she was sure she'd be using more than the guys.

Glancing out the large window that occupied majority of the wall to the right, she frowned. She was sure why, but she had a terrible feeling at the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, a large pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her into the air. So shocked that she couldn't even move, Kagome was about to react on pure instinct and purify the demon that dared to attack her when she suddenly found herself on the complete opposite side of the room cradled in Hiei's arms bridal style. Staring up at the hybrid in confusion, his eyes held relief as he placed her on her feet and turned a calm glance toward the doorway. Following his gaze, Kagome stared warily at the two demons standing where she had been just moments ago.

The one that had apparently lifted her off the ground was taller than the other demon. He had purple colored hair styled in a Mohawk type of fashion that turned slightly into a mullet. His hair was held in a low ponytail at the nape of his neck with an elastic band. He was very muscular and oddly enough, looked to be intoxicated with the way he swayed slightly. The demon could barely remain on his own feet as he grinned toward her and winked.

The other demon was several inches shorter than the first and less built. His hair was a creamy blue color aside from his bangs, which were green in color and styled to the left side of his face. His eyes were as icy blue as his hair and his personality seemed to mirror his aura. From what she could sense, he was an ice demon and quite powerful. He stood beside the seemingly drunk demon with his arms crossed over his chest as he stared at her with slight curiosity.

"Do you have some kinda death wish man? You can't go round startling mikos! She nearly fried you!" Yusuke was the first to break the silence as he stepped toward the two demons and grinned.

"I didn't know the sheila was a miko, though it's good to know! To think that we all believed that mikos were gone for good yet there are two in the tournament this year." the tall demon chuckled as he slowly made his way over to her and Hiei. Seeing everyone's calm postures, Kagome figured they must know these demons, otherwise there was no way the drunk one would be allowed to approach her. He stopped just a few feet away from her and grinned once more. "Ello there, I'm Chu."

Kagome smiled, feeling more comfortable. "I'm Kagome. Sorry for almost purifying you, I was caught by surprise."

"No worries love, no harm done." he waved it off before turning his attention back to Yusuke. "She your fifth fighter?"

"Yea, we didn't really have a choice." Yusuke shrugged.

"Considering that she is indeed a miko and could kill you from a mere touch, I don't find it wise to degrade her." the other demon spoke up, turning his blue eyes to Yusuke with slight amusement.

"Yusuke was not referring to her strength; we are certainly not concerned about her abilities to fight in the tournament." Kurama piped up.

"Oh? Then the gal's got game?" Chu turned his gaze back to Kagome and grinned once more. "If you're a half decent fighter then why's the bloke seem to not want you on the team?"

"They're overreacting like all males do. They don't want me to get hurt so they figured if they could keep me from entering with them then I would be safe." Kagome explained.

"Yet you are here." the blue haired demon commented, staring at her with that same curiosity as before.

"I can be quite persuasive." she smiled.

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Koenma forced her on the team."

Kagome turned a glare to the hybrid beside her. "Even if Koenma did make me join the team, you and Youko tried to stop me but I thought this could be fun." she defended herself.

"Fun eh? Well good thing you came cause this event is definitely filled with excitement." Chu chuckled, resting his hand on her shoulder. "And just in case you're wondering, that lad over there is Touya. We met your team at the last tournament and they wiped the floor with us!"

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Yusuke asked curiously.

"We desire our rematch with your team of course. Jin, Rinku, and ShiShi are here as well and on our team." Touya answered.

"Rematch huh? Well we'll kick your asses again!" Kuwabara mocked.

"If I remember correctly, you were the only individual on our team to lose and it happened to be against Rinku." Kurama pointed out, amusement dancing in his emerald green eyes.

Kuwabara turned a sharp glare toward the avatar. "Yea well I'll pound that damn kid into the ground this time!"

"We'll pass the message on but we must be going for now. We'll catch all of you later." Chu announced as he made his way to the door before stopping and turning a grin to Kagome. "It was nice meeting you Sheila, can't wait to see what you've got to throw into the ring."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"So when does the first round begin?" Kagome asked as she pulled a sweater on.

"In two days I think, anyone know who we're against and when we're up?" Yusuke asked after answering Kagome's question.

"I believe we're against Team Kouin." Kurama announced.

"Our match is third." Hiei added from his position on the window sill.

"Kagome, where are you going?" Kuwabara asked, gaining everyone's attention. Kurama and Yusuke turned from watching television to look toward the miko as Hiei's gaze averted from outside the window to her as well.

"I'm going for a walk." she said simply.

'Not by herself she isn't.' Youko growled.

"Not without one of us with you." Yusuke stated.

Kagome turned a glare toward him. "Says who?"

"It doesn't matter; you're not leaving this room by yourself." Hiei agreed, glaring at the miko slightly.

"You guys are ridiculous." she scowled as she stomped out the door.

"I'll go after her." Kurama said, standing and following after the miko before anyone could take action. Trailing the miko's scent, he found himself venturing toward the forest that surrounded the hotel. Where was she going and what was her hurry? If his senses were correct, she was quite a ways into the forest already but why? Picking up his pace, he stopped in his tracks when he heard voices. Completely concealing himself, he slowly approached the voices and soon saw Kagome and a woman that looked oddly identical to her standing on the opposite end of the small clearing glaring at the miko.

'Kikyou.' Youko growled, trying to push forward for control.

'Youko stop! Who is this woman?'

'That is Kagome's incarnation, a witch stole Kagome's soul to resurrect Kikyou but was unsuccessful in completely bringing her back because Kagome was strong enough to call back half of her soul.' Youko explained.

'But how could both of them possibly remain alive if each only possesses half a soul?'

'I am unsure but if Kikyou is still alive then she still possesses half of Kagome's, therefore our miko's powers have not reached their full potential.' Youko growled.

Kurama was about to question his counterpart further but Kikyou began to speak once more.

"I will have the rest of my soul reincarnation and I will rid this world of your filth." she said, still glaring at Kagome.

"It's not your soul to take Kikyou; you had your chance at life." Kagome retorted calmly, though her posture spoke otherwise. From what Kurama could see, she was very nervous. Every muscle in her body looked tense and ready to defend herself.

"You are a disgrace to our existence! Our ancestors cannot rest in peace with the knowledge that a youkai loving miko remains with the living." she scowled.

"How can you say that!? You loved Inuyasha once as well! A demon with no intention of harming others should not have to die just because of the blood in their veins!" Kagome argued.

"Why do you think I wanted Inuyasha to use the jewel to become human?" she spat out sourly.

Kagome glared at her incarnation with pure hatred. "Inuyasha was perfect just the way he was."

"With demon blood running through his veins, he was just as filthy as any other demon. In fact, he was worst because he was the proof that a human had sullied herself to mating with a demon."

"How dare you speak of Inuyasha like that." Kagome scowled. "What makes you think you are worthy of another chance at life with all the dark hatred that clouds your aura?"

"Because I am a true miko and once I have the rest of my soul and win the tournament, I will rid this world of all demons." she stated, glaring at Kagome with her hate filled eyes. "So value what little time you have left because when my team faces yours, you and your filthy demon teammates will die." She scowled before disappearing into the trees she came from.

Kagome stared after the miko that she'd hoped wouldn't be here. Kikyou was much stronger than she was before and Kagome was scared that she would try to eliminate her teammates before their match. Kikyou always did play dirty and she wouldn't put it past her to try taking down someone on the team or maybe trying to steal her soul before their fight so she was weak. Kagome jumped slightly when she felt a hand placed on her shoulder. Turning her wide surprised eyes to Kurama, she allowed herself to calm.

"You scared me…" she murmured.

"Don't let her intimidate you." Kurama stated, staring at her seriously.

"You don't understa…"

"Youko told me everything about Kikyou and if you allow her to intimidate you, she will defeat you." Kurama interrupted her.

Kagome remained silent as she turned her gaze back to where Kikyou had been standing. She could feel that Kikyou's power had increased but she was positive that Genkai's training had paid off. She was confident that she could beat Kikyou in a one on one fight but then again, Kikyou knew spells and other powerful tricks that she didn't. Kagome sighed as she realized that not only did they have to save the human realm from the demon that wanted to destroy it but now they had to save Makai from Kikyou. Kagome jumped once more when Kurama wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and the miko immediately knew the red head was no longer in control. She knew that Kurama wouldn't be so affectionate with her so soon… even though she _had_ kissed him on the cheek.

"You're letting her get to you."

Kagome turned to gaze up at the golden eyes of the kitsune that had definitely either been given control or taken it forcefully. She sighed and leaned back against him as she closed her eyes. "I'm not worried about our fight; I'm worried about her going after you or the others." She admitted, feeling Youko's body changing against her.

"What do you mean?" Kagome turned her gaze up once more to see Kurama staring down at her with concerned green eyes. Apparently Kurama hadn't given control to Youko; the kitsune had stolen it like the thief he was. Not minding the change or that Kurama was the one now holding her, she continued to relax against the avatar as she closed her eyes once more.

"I wouldn't put it past Kikyou to try killing or harming any of our team members… but I will do anything in my power to keep all of you safe from her." she said, determination clear in her soft voice.

"Don't worry Kagome, we'll be fine." Kurama tried to reassure her.

"Kikyou could easily kill you, Hiei, or Yusuke and I refuse to let her take any of you from me." the little miko stated before turning in his embrace. Staring up at him with serious blue eyes, she pulled him into a tight hug. "I may have only met you, Yusuke, and Kuwabara a few weeks ago but I care for you more than you could imagine… I don't know what I would do if she harmed any of you…"

Kurama blushed slightly at her actions and words. Had she just admitted to liking not only him, Youko, and Hiei but Yusuke and Kuwabara as well?

'Don't be ridiculous, it's obvious that she only sees the baka as a friend and nothing more.' Youko scowled.

'But what of Yusuke?'

'That I am unsure of… but I wouldn't mind sharing our little vixen with Hiei and Yusuke.'

'It's common for demons to share mates but she isn't a demon Youko.' Kurama pointed out.

'That doesn't seem to matter because she already likes Hiei and I, where's the harm in adding two more males? Although you and I can be considered one…' Youko mused.

"We should probably head back before the others start to worry…" Kagome murmured as she pulled away from him and smiled slightly.

"Alright but don't let Kikyou's threat bother you, we will keep you safe from her and watch for any tricks she might try to pull on us." Kurama smiled back.

"You won't have to worry about her; I'll be monitoring her location at all times. If she gets anywhere near any of you, I'll know." Kagome stated as she began walking back toward the hotel.

"So is that why you came out here in the first place? You felt her and knew she desired to see you?"

"Pretty much. I hadn't felt her presence until a few hours ago and I was keeping track of her until I felt her waiting in this forest. I figured she was waiting for someone and when no one arrived for several hours, I realized she was waiting for me…" she explained.

"Either way, you should have told us Kagome, it's not safe to meet with enemies with no one here to help protect you. Kuwabara could have gone with you." Kurama scolded.

"Ok ok, sorry." she sighed.

Kurama rolled his eyes as they approached their room. "We're just worried about you Kagome, you've seemed extremely on edge lately and now that we know it's because of Kikyou, we are going to need to be even more alert." he stated as they entered the room. Everyone turned their attention to them.

* * *

A/N:

So Kikyou is alive and STILL intends to steal the rest of Kagome's soul… what will she do? Does she stand a chance against the miko that's had over a five hundred years to perfect her skills? You'll just have to wait and find out

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Eleven: Dangerous Encounters


	11. Dangerous Encounters

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 11: Dangerous Encounters

"Finally found her I see." Yusuke grinned.

"Indeed." Kurama nodded as he moved to sit on one of the beds in the living room.

"Where did you go?" Hiei asked, though it sounded far more like a demand.

"I went to meet Kikyou." she answered.

"I remember you tellin us about her. She's your crazy incarnation right?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"But she failed to inform you that Kikyou possesses half of her soul." Hiei added, glaring at the miko that was giving vague details. If her incarnation was still alive and still planned to steal the rest of her soul, then everyone on the team needed to know of the potential danger.

"Say what?! How are you still alive?" Kuwabara asked, staring at her in shock.

"I'm not sure… I think the jewel may have something to do with it but Kikyou remains alive because she feeds off the souls of dead woman. She needs these souls to sustain her physical body." she explained.

"So she's the other miko that's in the tournament?" Yusuke asked.

"Apparently so and she seems to be another threat that we must take care of. She wants to wipe out the entire demon race once she wins the tournament." Kurama said.

"Shit, so we've got a demon that wants to make a tunnel between the human and demon realms which will destroy the human realm and we've got some psycho miko that wants to destroy Makai? Wonderful." Yusuke scoffed.

"You guys don't have to worry about Kikyou; I'll be taking care of her." Kagome stated as she moved to sit on the bed next to the one Kurama was sitting on.

"No you will not." Hiei said, glaring at her once more.

"Yes I will. She's too powerful for Kuwabara and she'll kill you, Yusuke, and Kurama with a mere flick of her wrist. I'm the only one strong enough and capable of fighting her." Kagome argued.

"She's right Hiei, she's the only one that stands a chance against her. I don't really wanna find out what purification feels like…" Yusuke said, agreeing with the miko.

"Hn." Hiei turned his glare back out the window as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Kagome sighed and stood from the bed. Making her way over to the sulking hybrid, she linked her arm through his and rested her head on his shoulder. "I know you're worried about me Hiei but I refuse to let you, Kurama, or Yusuke fight her. I couldn't handle losing any of you…" she murmured.

Hiei remained silent but she could feel the tension in his muscles relax and she knew she'd convinced him she was right. Smiling, she leaned up and kissed his cheek softly before returning to the bed. Realizing that everyone except Hiei was now staring at her, she rolled her eyes.

"It still surprises me that you're so close to Hiei." Yusuke chuckled.

"Yea, the shrimp has such a terrible attitude we were sure he'd never find a girlfriend." Kuwabara teased.

Kagome blushed slightly as she averted her gaze. "Well it's getting late, I think I'm going to bed…" she murmured as she stood. Turning her gaze to the three doors, she glanced toward Kurama. "Which room is mine?"

"Any one you want, Hiei and I will choose after you've chosen yours." Kurama smiled.

"Hey! Who said you and Hiei get the other two rooms?!" Yusuke complained.

"Simple; Hiei and I called dibs." Kurama explained, turning his smile to Yusuke.

"When?!"

"Dibs on one room." Hiei suddenly announced.

"I call dibs on the last remaining room." Kurama said quickly after Hiei had spoken.

Kagome laughed. "It isn't wise to argue against Hiei and Youko, they're been close friends since before I even met them. Since Youko is now part of Kurama, I'm sure things are still the same as they used to be in the past. Not even I would want them to double team against me."

'Double team on the vixen… what a magnificent idea…' Youko purred.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "I would hurry to your room Kagome; Youko is turning your words upside down as we speak." Kurama warned and chuckled at the dark blush that formed on the miko's cheeks. She quickly grabbed her bag and dashed into one of the rooms randomly before shutting the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Morning of the First Round~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Yusuke… wake up, we're going to be late…" Kagome murmured, gazing down at the sleeping detective.

He was still sound asleep and they only had a half an hour to get to the stadium for their fight or they were going to be disqualified.

"Yusuke, wake up! We have to go." she said a little louder, leaning down to shake him slightly.

"NOT THE KITTEN!" Kuwabara yelled, suddenly shooting off his bed as he woke up from a nightmare. His loud and abrupt yell startled Kagome so much that she lost her balance and ended up falling onto Yusuke's bed… on top of the detective. Of course, _now_ he woke up.

"How I would love to wake up like this every morning…" Yusuke smirked up at the blushing miko before she scrambled off of him and nearly fell over the couch.

"Shut up and get ready! We're going to be late!" she yelled, trying to hide her blush.

"Whatever you say _Kagome_." He laughed and winked at her before disappearing into the bathroom.

"Am I missing something here?" Kuwabara asked, completely confused and still half asleep.

"No, hurry up and get ready or we're going to be late for our match." Kagome murmured as Kurama exited his room and smiled toward her.

"You're in a positive mood this morning." He commented sarcastically.

"Be quiet before I take out my frustration on you." she muttered under her breath as she made her way toward the door, positive that it was silent enough for him not to hear. She was wrong.

"As long as it involves a bed and no clothes, you can take out any frustration on me that you desire." Kagome didn't need to turn around and look at Kurama to see his eyes were golden, the change in his voice was proof enough that the kitsune had pushed forward enough to speak his mind.

"Maybe later Youko." she rolled her eyes and left the room, not surprised that she felt Hiei following behind her. She waited for the hybrid to lead the way to where they had to go before following behind him. She could sense his amusement rolling off his aura in waves and she was gradually growing more irritated by the second. "What do you find so damn funny?"

"That all of us, aside from Kuwabara, are after such a stubborn miko." he stated, amusement clear in his voice.

Kagome nearly froze. Did he seriously just say that not only Youko and Kurama but he and Yusuke were after her affection as well? She blushed slightly as she stared at the hybrid's back as he continued to lead the way. She always knew she liked him as much as she liked Youko but she never thought he could like her back… Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt someone slap her ass and she immediately turned to glare at Yusuke. "DON'T make me kill you before this tournament is over!" she threatened.

Yusuke chuckled. "Sorry, I just can't control myself; you've got such a nice ass."

She turned away from him in order to hide her blush as her hands clenched into fists and she glared at the large doors before them. They were just waiting for the doors to open and the match to begin. According to rumors she'd heard around the hotel, Yusuke and his team had torn the last stadium apart and a new one needed to be built. This one seemed pretty new but must have copied the old stadium because everyone but her knew they needed to wait for the doors to open before they could enter.

With her senses on high alert, Kagome wasn't startled when Kurama came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist to comfort her. She smiled slightly and leaned back against him while they waited for the doors to open. Once they heard Juri announce their team, the doors began to open and everyone began making their way into the stadium. Kagome frowned as she heard the crowd booing their arrival and demanding that the humans and traitors be killed. Apparently her team wasn't liked very much.

Glancing across the large ring, Kagome examined the team they were to fight against. Team Kouin consisted of five tall male demons. She was slightly disappointed to see that all of them were some type of reptile demon and possessed _very_ low demonic ki. This first match wasn't going to be hard at all. She'd hoped that this would be at least a little challenging. It didn't matter though because they weren't here to have fun, they were here to keep the human and demon realms safe. They were on a mission… not to mention that once they got to the next round, the matches were bound to be more challenging anyway.

"Team captains; please agree on the terms for this match!" Koto announced from her seat in the stands.

Yusuke made his way to the center of the ring to meet with the leader of Team Kouin. They spoke for only a moment before Yusuke turned to Juri. "One on One." Yusuke said before lazily making his way back to his team.

"It's settled then! This will be a one on one match! First team to achieve three wins will move on to the next round!" Juri announced with a bright smile. "Teams, please choose your first fighter!"

Yusuke glanced toward the ring in boredom. "So who wants to win first?"

Kuwabara grinned and pulled himself onto the ring and to the center. "Kuwabara from Team Urameshi and Katen from Team Kouin! Let the fight begin!"

The fight was short and not very entertaining to watch. Kuwabara was facing a toad demon with the same ability that the toad Kagome and Inuyasha had faced in the past had. His power was useless seeing as Kuwabara could use his Spirit sword to cut right through the bubble before it could drain any power from him. With one sloppy swipe of his sword, Kuwabara won the fight and was skipping his way back to his teammates with a smug grin on his face despite the insults the crowd was yelling.

"That was so easy guys; we'll be done in no time!" Kuwabara grinned.

"Next fighters please!" Koto said through the microphone impatiently.

Kagome smiled and stepped toward the ring. She heard Kurama and Yusuke call after her to be careful before she heard Hiei's voice in her mind, demanding that she not screw around and get herself killed. She rolled her eyes and waved them off as she pulled herself onto the ring and smiled toward Juri. The fish demon grinned back as they waited for Team Kouin to choose their fighter. Finally, a snake demon slithered its way toward them.

"Alrighty, it looks like it'll be Hebi from Team Kouin and Kagome from Team Urameshi! Let the fight begin!" Juri announced before backing away to the edge of the ring. She'd learned from the last tournament that she shouldn't stay too close to the fighters since she didn't know what kind of powers they had.

Deciding to keep her miko powers a secret from the tournament for now, Kagome dropped into a defensive stance that Sango had drilled into her mind when she'd been training her. The snake narrowed its beady eyes on her and hissed softly before darting toward her with speed that was far greater than a mere humans. Unfortunately for the snake, he wasn't aware that she could keep track of his movements and was surprised when his opponent effortlessly dodged his swift attack. He was about to attack her once more when a loud angry demand rumbled through the entire stadium, halting the fight.

"STOP THIS FIGHT RIGHT NOW DAMNIT!"

* * *

A/N:

Ouch! Hate to end all the excitement here buuuuuut I couldn't help it. So who's so pissed about the current fight? Hmmm who knows… actually, I'm sure that majority of you have already figured it out but for those of you who haven't, I love surprising people SO you'll just have to wait till the next update… don't kill me please, I promise it wont take long!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Twelve: Unshed Tears of Pleasure and Pain


	12. Unshed Tears of Pleasure and Pain

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 12: Unshed Tears of Pleasure and Pain

Everyone stared at the demon that had dared to interrupt the fight with varied expressions of curiosity and confusion. Hiei glared at the intruder slightly while Kurama stared at him with surprised eyes. Kagome, on the other hand, stared at him as if she were seeing a ghost. She had completely lost focus on her fight and was staring at the hanyou with wide unbelieving blue eyes that were on the brink of producing tears.

"It would seem that one of the members of Team Kataki has arrived and is attempting to stop the fight!" Koto announced over the speakerphone.

"In… Inuyasha?" she murmured, so softly she barely even heard her own voice.

The silver haired hanyou himself was standing behind Juri outside the ring with a scowl on his face. He didn't look very happy to see Kagome in her current situation. "Stop the damn fight and get your ass off that ring!" he demanded.

Habit overtook the miko's shock of seeing her hanyou friend alive as she felt her eyes narrow of their own accord. "Who died and made you boss?!"

"You think I gave a damn who's boss? Don't make me drag you out of here Kagome!" he threatened.

"Um Inuyasha sir? I'm sorry but we can't just stop the fight, it's against the rules." Juri muttered as she grinned sheepishly.

"Stop this fight right now or I'll tear your fucking head off." he growled, cracking his knuckles as he approached the ring until he was leaning over the edge of it.

"Who the hell is this guy Kagome?" Yusuke asked, still confused on what was going on.

"That is Inuyasha." Hiei answered simply as he watched Kagome stomp her way toward the irate hanyou. This was going to be entertaining, was she really going to embarrass the mutt in the middle of the crowded stadium?

Kagome glared down at Inuyasha and bent down to whisper in his ear so no one but him would hear her. "If you don't stop making a scene I will S I T you so far into the ground that you won't want to pull yourself out. I will have every single person in this stadium laughing at you." she threatened in a sweet voice that made her warning all the more believable.

Inuyasha nodded slowly and stepped away from the ring. He noticed Hiei and began making his way toward the only other familiar face in the surrounding area and stood beside him quietly as he waited for Kagome to finish her fight. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at the hanyou in slight surprise and trying not to laugh. He looked like a lost puppy and with Kagome ordering him around, it made it all the more funny. Kurama was attempting to hold back his laughter as well but Hiei allowed his amusement to show without a care.

Inuyasha turned a glare to the four boys behind him before averting his full attention back to Kagome. What was she doing here? Why was she fighting? _Why_ did Hiei allow her to join a team and get herself into so much danger?! None of that matter at the moment though… all that mattered was that she survived this fight so he could take her out of the tournament. There was no way in hell that he was going to allow her to remain on a team and fight for her life. He'd been searching for her for hundreds of years, waiting for her and trying to figure out how to get past the barrier so he could see her and he'd finally found her. Unfortunately, it was in the one place he definitely _didn't_ want to find her.

Kagome forced her mind to focus on the fight at hand. Yes Inuyasha had just barged into the stadium and was definitely alive and yes she wanted so desperately to throw herself at him and hug him tightly but at that particular moment, she needed to concentrate. Juri announced that the fight could continue and the snake demon lunged at her without hesitation. Wanting to end the fight quickly, Kagome remained in her spot as the snake darted toward her. She could hear Inuyasha yelling at her to get out of the way and she rolled her eyes. Once her opponent was about to strike her, she sidestepped and locked her left arm around his neck before squeezing tightly and placing her other hand on the opposite side of his head. With a sharp pull, Hebi collapsed to the ground.

"Wow! What an amazing maneuver! Kagome broke Hebi's neck without even breaking a sweat!" Koto cheered.

"Well looks like Kagome is the winner of this round!" Juri grinned. "Would the next fighters please step up?"

Kagome slowly made her way back to her team, her eyes locked on Inuyasha as if she couldn't believe he was actually there. Dropping down to the ground and glancing at the rest of the guys, she briefly noticed the surprised expressions on not only Inuyasha's but Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara's faces as well. Apparently they'd never seen her in action and were surprised by how quickly and efficiently she was able to take down her opponent. She also noticed the bored look on Hiei's face as he made his way toward the ring. Knowing that the hybrid's fight wasn't going to be a difficult one, she didn't feel the need to glance back to see who he would be facing.

With her full attention now on the hanyou that stood only a few feet away from her, Kagome felt her tears beginning to well up. Inuyasha's irritated and confused golden eyes softened when he smelt the salt of her tears and was completely prepared when the miko threw herself at him, hugging him fiercely. He heard the red headed and black haired demons growl at him but decided to ponder that at a later time, right now, Kagome was all that mattered. He had finally found her and there was no way he was going to let her disappear on him again, even if it meant he had to fight his old friend Hiei to keep her safe. He still wasn't sure why the hybrid allowed her to enter this dangerous tournament in the first place.

"Inuyasha… I missed you so much…" Kagome sobbed as her tears soaked into his clothing.

Inuyasha tightened his arms around her. "I missed you too Kagome…" he muttered.

"And Hiei is the winner! Team Urameshi will be moving on to the next round!" Juri announced and Kagome pulled away from the hanyou and wiped away her tears. Glancing toward the battle ring, she smiled at Hiei who was wiping the blood from his sword and making his way back over to them. The apparition turned a glare at Inuyasha and nodded his head toward the doors.

"Let's move this reunion elsewhere mutt."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked at the koorime. "Yea missed you to Hiei." he said sarcastically before moving to follow him out the doors, Kagome and the rest of the team following close behind. Hiei led them all the way back to the hotel and was about to enter when a tall blur of red rushed out of the double automatic doors and tackled Kagome to the ground. Everyone except Inuyasha was staring down at the scene with varied expression of shock and confusion. Kagome stared up at the orange haired demon grinning down at her and she burst into tears once more. Pushing the demon off of her, she pulled herself up into a sitting position before wrapping her arms around the kitsune's neck tightly.

"You're not as small as you used to be runt! You can't be jumpin on her anymore!" Inuyasha snapped but his word fell on deaf ears. Kagome and Shippo's full attention were on each other.

"Shippo!" she cried, her tears flowing full force. "I can't believe you're alive!"

'Of course the kit is alive, he was trained by _me_.' Youko snorted, irritated that everyone but him was getting so much attention from his potential mate.

'Calm down Youko, she's just excited to see her friends again.' Kurama tried to reason but to no avail. His counterpart cowered to the back of their mind to pout.

"Which one is this?" Kuwabara asked, trying to keep up with all the new faces.

"They know everything; Kagome explained the details to them." Hiei said to Inuyasha once he saw the suspicious look on his face.

"This runt is Shippo, the kitsune kit that she adopted." The hanyou answered. If Kagome had explained everything to them, then why not answer their questions? Kagome would answer them later anyway.

Shippo pulled himself from Kagome's embrace and stood before helping his mother to her feet. Kagome sighed as she took a good look at the demon that was once her small kit. He'd grown to Inuyasha's height and was in great shape. His silky hair had grown to his midsection and was tied in a low ponytail style with a black elastic band. His eyes were the same green color as always but his ears were no longer located on the side of his head. Now his ears were positioned on top of his head and they looked _very_ similar to Youko's except they were red instead of silver. She also noticed that he no longer had fox feet but human looking feet.

"What are you doing here?" Shippo asked, worry overtaking his excited expression.

"I'd like to know the answer to that too." Inuyasha growled, glaring at the miko.

"I'll explain everything; let's go to the hotel room." Kagome said as she began leading the way toward the elevators.

"Good idea, before the flea bag catches your scent." Inuyasha snorted.

Kagome suddenly turned on her heel and stared at the hanyou with wide eyes. "Kouga's here?!"

"Nice going baka." Shippo laughed.

Inuyasha groaned. "Yea, he's here. So are Ayame and my damn brother."

Kagome continued to stare at her old friend with wide surprised eyes. Kouga and Ayame were still alive? Sesshomaru was too and was here _with_ Inuyasha? What the hell was going on? Before she could ask anymore questions, Hiei placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her around swiftly. He gently pushed her into the elevator before everyone else crowded in with her. To everyone's annoyance, the miko clung to Shippo and smiled up at him like he was all that mattered in the world. They couldn't really blame her though… Shippo was practically her son.

'But I'm her potential mate…' Youko pouted

Kurama rolled his eyes and stepped out of the elevator once the doors opened. Pulling out his key card, he swiped it and pushed the door open before stepping aide to allow everyone inside. Once everyone was settled down, Inuyasha and Shippo turned their attention to Kagome.

"Ok first you guys have to promise not to go rampaging through Reikai alright? Because even if this didn't happen, I would have wanted to go anyway." she said first. Once both the hanyou and kitsune nodded, she continued. "Koenma, the prince of Reikai, ordered Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama to find me and bring me to his office. I placed a barrier around myself so they couldn't get to me and I was about to attack when Kurama turned into Youko." she paused here and glanced toward the avatar who was lounging on Yusuke's bed listening to her explanation.

"So the weasel is still alive huh?" Inuyasha smirked as he turned his golden gaze to Kurama. "I heard he was killed."

"Why does he look so different?" Shippo asked, also gazing at the red head, trying to see any trace of his former teacher that he was told was dead.

"Youko was killed, but he fled Reikai and placed his soul into the body of an unborn child in this time. Youko is my counterpart." Kurama explained.

"So you're an avatar? Can Youko ever come out?" Shippo asked curiously. He hadn't seen his teacher since he and Inuyasha left without a word. He'd been greatly saddened to learn of his death. In his eyes, Youko was far too powerful for anyone to actually kill.

"Obviously he can runt, how do you think he changed when they cornered Kagome?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up Inuyasha!" Shippo growled.

"Both of you knock it off!" Kagome scolded.

"Sorry Kagome." Shippo murmured, his ears drooping slightly. Inuyasha just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly.

"Like I was saying; I was so shocked to see Youko that I passed out. I woke up at their house and found out that not only Youko was alive but Hiei as well. They explained to me about the three realms and of their jobs as Spirit detectives an…"

"How did you possibly get stuck with that job!?" Inuyasha laughed, his attention on Hiei.

"Probation." he explained briefly from his position on the window sill.

"What'd you steal?" Shippo smirked.

"A sword with enough power for me to take over the human realm." he stated, not bothering to even open his eyes.

"Should've guessed the psycho midget would try taking over the world." Inuyasha laughed.

"Leave Hiei alone you guys. So anyway Koenma wanted me to join their team for the Dark Tournament since they only had four members. I accepted, even though I didn't really have a choice in the matter." Kagome finished explaining.

"And you two just _let_ Kagome get herself into this kind of danger?!" Inuyasha growled, his now angry expression directed at Kurama and Hiei.

"If you think we allowed her to join without fighting against the idea then you are far more incompetent than I remember ." Hiei growled, standing from the window sill. Kagome quickly moved to stand in front of the short fused koorime and shook her head.

"Both Hiei and Youko weren't happy to hear that I had to join the team. They were ready to tear Reikai to shreds in order to keep me from going but they knew that even if I wasn't forced to go, I would have anyway." Kagome explained, reaching back to take Hiei's hand in hers in an effort to calm him. In doing so, she completely missed the light blush that covered his cheeks as he stared down at their linked hands with slightly widened eyes.

"Why the hell would you come here?!" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at her.

"Because it sounded like fun." she grinned.

"You really are a magnet for trouble aren't you mom?" Shippo laughed. He'd been worried about Kagome when he first saw her on this island but after overhearing Yusuke and Kuwabara talking about how quickly she won her fight, he was sure she was strong enough to take care of herself. She was far too stubborn to die without one hell of a fight.

"You're out of your damn mind." Inuyasha growled.

"Well not quite. It so happens that it's a good thing I'm here. You see our original mission was to kill a demon that wants to practically destroy the human realm but after a few days here, I found that there is a threat to Makai as well." Kagome explained, gaining Shippo and Inuyasha's attention again.

"What do you mean?" Shippo asked.

"Kikyou is still alive." she answered, her gaze on Inuyasha.

His eyes widened before a growl escaped his throat. The last time he saw Kikyou, she promised him that she would find Kagome and take the rest of her soul. He'd been searching for her ever since then. He needed to put her to rest or she would never find peace. That was the reason he and Shippo left without so much as a goodbye. They were determined to keep Kagome safe and rid the world of Kikyou. After hunting her down for several years, the last they heard of the dark miko was from Sango. Apparently the priestess had attacked and the outcome left Sango devastated with anguish. "And she's here? What does she want?"

"She wants to take back the rest of my soul and win the tournament so she can use her wish to destroy Makai. She wants the world completely clean of demons." Kagome explained, slightly curious as to why her hanyou friend seemed angry by the thought of his recent love still being alive. If she didn't know any better, he seemed pissed that she still walked the earth… but why?

"Then we'll have to just kill her." Shippo growled, his expression also grim.

Kagome stared at them in confusion. Did Kikyou do something in the past that caused them this much hatred? They looked ready to hunt her down and tear to her pieces. "Are you two alright?"

"Yea, we should get going though. Our fight is going to start soon." Shippo stated, making his way toward his mother and pulling her into a tight hug, effectively pulling Kagome's hand from Hiei's. The hybrid's attention seemed to snap back to reality and he moved to sit on the window sill once more, turning his gaze out the window to hide his dark blush.

"You guys have a team in the tournament?" Kagome asked, glaring up at her son slightly. "Why?"

Shippo grinned sheepishly. "We planned on wishing access to the human realm once we won so we could visit you whenever we want."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Well you guys aren't going to win."

"Says who?!" Inuyasha snapped.

"Me because our team is going to win." She grinned, nodding her head toward her teammates.

"Don't make me laugh wench; you honestly think you can beat us?" Inuyasha chuckled.

"Definitely." Kagome smirked confidently. Shippo laughed and ruffled his mother's hair before hugging her once more.

"You're so cute mom, we'll see you later." he grinned before dragging Inuyasha out of the room and toward the stadium for their fight. He was positive that Kouga and Ayame would smell Kagome's scent on them and would be excited to see the miko once the fight was over.

* * *

A/N:

Oh boy! All of Kagome's demon friends are alive! But why did Inuyasha and Shippo seems so angry when Kagome mentioned Kikyou's existence? What did the dark miko do to Sango that was so terrible? You'll just have to wait and find out

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Thirteen: Dark Indulgence


	13. Dark Indulgence

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 13: Dark Indulgence

After their fights, Inuyasha's entire team, including Sesshomaru surprisingly, paid a visit to Kagome's hotel suite that she shared with her team. Unfortunately for the little miko and Kuwabara, Kouga and Ayame thought it would be great to celebrate their reunion with a few bottles of hard liquor. They brought Potron, Captain Morgan, Everclear, and Vodka. Since Kagome never drank before, she was slightly curious and excited to try the different alcoholic beverages.

An hour and a half after everyone began drinking, Inuyasha and his team left so they could get some sleep but left the alcohol with the spirit detectives since Yusuke, Kagome and Kuwabara were still downing drinks. No one was surprised by how quickly the miko seemed to be getting drunk. Once they finished drinking all the coke that they were using as a chaser for their shots, Kurama volunteered to retrieve another bottle. Hiei was preparing to take a shower just as the avatar left the suite and Kagome wasn't too intoxicated yet.

She was slurring her words and seemed a little dazed but that was the extent of her odd behavior when he left. While he was gone, the three individuals still drinking shared the last of the Potron without a chaser and that was it for Kagome. She was wasted out of her mind and if Kuwabara and Yusuke weren't just as drunk, they would have found Kagome's behavior shocking. She was getting very flirty and energetic. With his mind completely frazzled and clouded over from all the alcohol they'd ingested, Yusuke was able to do nothing but sit where he was as Kagome moved to sit in his lap instead of next to him. His world was spinning so fast that he barely noticed the drunk miko waiting for him to provide her with the attention she was desired.

At this point, Kurama returned to the room with the requested bottle of coke and Kagome sprung off Yusuke's lap and directly over to Kurama. Giggling and stumbling over her own feet, she smiled up at Kurama who was now staring down at her in worry. Perhaps the second bottle of soda wasn't necessary? He felt not only his emotions churn but Youko's as well when the miko finally reached them and placed her hands on his chest.

"Kurama! We should go have some fun…" she giggled as she slowly pushed the avatar back against the door he'd recently closed. His eyes widened slightly as the miko pressed her body firmly against his and his mind painfully took note of how amazing it felt to have the beautiful miko so close.

"Ka… Kagome maybe you should slow down…" Kurama stuttered, trying to keep a strong hold on his control. Even Youko seemed reluctant to ravish the miko with her in this current state. Kurama could feel that Youko felt the same way as he did and didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk.

"But why not? You're my potential mate… don't tell me you or Youko changed your mind…" she pouted, tears beginning to form in her breathtaking blue eyes.

Kurama shook his head vigorously as he cradled the miko's face in his hands. "You've been mistaken Kagome, we haven't changed our minds and don't plan to, it's just we would rather complete the bonding when you are sober."

"I'm not drunk." she argued, her words slurring.

Kurama chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Yes you are. I think you've had enough drinks for tonight. Why don't you go wash up while I help Yusuke and Kuwabara to their beds?" he asked. She pouted but nodded and before he released her, the avatar brushed his lips across hers softly before making his way over to his passed out companions. In even more of daze than she was in before, Kagome dragged herself to the bathroom and opened the closed door without thinking that someone could possibly be inside. Closing the door behind her, she turned and froze. There, standing in front of the mirror using a towel to dry his hair, was Hiei with a towel only wrapped around his waist.

He was staring at her with those amazing ruby colored eyes and Kagome could do nothing but gawk at him. There was still a decent amount of steam in the bathroom from the shower he'd just finished with and his skin was still somewhat wet. She couldn't tear her eyes away from his delicious body that was now exposed for her eyes to drink in and she felt the sudden urge to trail her fingers along the perfectly defined muscles on his chest.

"What are you doing in here onna?" Hiei demanded more than asked as he glared at her slightly. He knew she was far more intoxicated than when he'd seen her before his shower and he wasn't sure how she acted when she was shit faced drunk.

"You're really hot Hiei, have I ever told you that?" she muttered, still staring at him. The steam in the room was slowly getting to her though, dehydrating her even further and she was beginning to feel light headed. The bathroom began to spin and thankfully Hiei noticed she was going to fall before she even swayed. Dropping the towel he was using to dry his hair, Hiei quickly moved to support the drunken miko. When she yawned and swayed once more, Hiei rolled his eyes and slowly lifted her up into his arms.

"What are you doing… everything is spinning…" Kagome groaned as Hiei carried her out of the bathroom and toward her room. He ignored her question and nodded toward Kurama, who had just finished helping Kuwabara and Yusuke to bed as he approached the miko's door. Kurama smiled and disappeared into his own room, knowing that Hiei could handle the miko on his own. After opening the door and slowly placing the dizzy miko down on her bed, he straightened and prepared to leave when he heard Kagome mumble his name.

"Hiei… don't go please? Stay here with me… I'll be good, promise." she said, her words slurring, but not as bad as before. Hiei sighed and left her room. Moving quickly so the miko didn't think he'd just up and left, he pulled on a pair of sweat pants from his room before reentering Kagome's. The saddened expression on her face disappeared when she saw him turn off the light and she moved to one side of the bed and pulled the blanket back. Hiei slowly made his way to her bed and hesitantly stood beside it until she grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. Pulling the blanket over both of them, Kagome turned and snuggled against Hiei's bare chest with a sigh of contentment.

After calming his racing heart, Hiei slowly wrapped his arms around the little miko and pulled her flush against him. Even though she was intoxicated, he knew that anything Kagome had said that night was true. Drunken people don't lie, that's why it's embarrassing for them because they say things they keep hidden deep within their minds. When Kagome admitted she thought he was attractive, it took all of his strength not to turn that shower back on and pull her in with him.

Now, as he lay in her bed with her, he could feel his desire for her increasing but it wasn't as unbearable as it was before. She was nearly asleep and that brought him relief. Once she fell asleep, he'd be able to follow suit. He just hoped the little miko didn't freak out too much when she woke up sober in the morning. Either that or she'd jump his bones and that didn't sound good either. If she woke him up in such a manner, he was positive that they wouldn't be leaving the room for several hours.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The next morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome groaned softly as she woke the following morning. She was relieved to find she didn't have a hangover but she did feel incredibly thirsty. Yawning and opening her eyes, she was briefly surprised to see that Hiei was sleeping beside her with his arm draped over her waist. Then she remembered the events of the night before and blushed slightly. She'd have to thank Kurama later for taking care of her. As for Hiei, she'd have to thank him as well.

Gazing at him as he continued to sleep peacefully, Kagome couldn't stop the intense feelings she felt for the hybrid. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that she'd definitely fallen in love with the apparition around the same time as she did Youko in the past. Now, with his arm draped over her protectively as if they were lovers, the little miko smiled slightly. Maybe Hiei did like her, if he didn't she doubted he would have remained in her room for the night upon her request.

Sighing to herself softly, she carefully rolled over and was about to get out of bed when she felt Hiei wrap his arm around her once more and pull her back. Blushing slightly as he pulled her back flush against his chest, she tensed when he buried his nose in her hair until he was nuzzling her neck softly. "Hi…Hiei… what are you doing…?" she asked stiffly, not sure how to react to his actions. She'd never seen his so affectionate before.

"There is plenty of time before the first fight begins." He answered, pretty much avoiding her question.

"I understand that but…"

"Shut up and relax onna." He interrupted in a soft growl as he tightened his arms around her slightly. Her muscles relaxed and Kagome let out a breath that she didn't even know she was holding. With her body pressed so firmly against his, Kagome couldn't help the thoughts that drifted into her mind. Hiei was acting as if they were mates, and although she wasn't about to complain, she was confused by the sudden change in his attitude toward her. But then again, if she thought about it, Hiei didn't seem like the kind of person that would show affection in front of other people. This was the first time they'd ever truly been alone so the only chance Kagome ever got to witness his actions when it was just the two of them.

"Hiei… uhhh…" she murmured, not sure of what to say. Sure he'd told her to shut up but she was never one to really listen.

"You just don't know how to follow orders do you onna?" he growled, his breath brushing against the skin of her neck and causing her to shiver slightly.

"Well…" Her voice ceased to work at that particular moment because Hiei's fangs were pressing against the skin between her neck and shoulder.

'_If you do not obey me now, how will that change if you were my potential mate?' _ Hiei's voice drifted along her mind but she could tell he wasn't asking her a question but pondering it to himself. The next few words that entered her mind, though, were directed to her. _'Would you accept if I desired to place a claim?'_

Kagome stared at the wall on the opposite side of the room blankly. Did Hiei just ask her what she thought he did? Was he truly lying behind her with his fangs waiting to sink into her skin and place his claim? Blinking several times, Kagome smiled softly but remained still. _'Yes…'_

The miko was prepared when Hiei sunk his fangs into her flesh. She winced slightly but the pain was only momentary and replaced with the feeling of liquid trailing down her neck. Her eyes fluttered shut as the koorime removed his fangs and ran his tongue along the fresh wound and down her neck. After cleaning up all the stray drops of blood from her skin, Hiei once again buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Kagome smiled once more and pulled away, not surprised this time when Hiei made to pull her back.

Shaking her head, she laughed softly at the glare Hiei sent her way. Apparently he wasn't very happy that the claim hadn't changed her obedience. Rolling her eyes and leaning down toward him, she placed a kiss on his cheek before departing from the room with a bright smile on her face. Skipping toward the small kitchen area in the suite, she began pouring Lucky Charms into a bowl just as Kurama exited his room. The miko found it difficult to avert her gaze once she realized the avatar was only wearing a pair of sweat pants similar to the ones she remembered Hiei was wearing before joining her in bed last night.

Smiling toward Kagome, Kurama planned to join the miko for breakfast until he caught her scent. Staring at her in curiosity for a moment, he inhaled deeply and smirked. Apparently Hiei had finally stepped up and placed a claim on her. Now her scent was mixed with Hiei's.

"Is something the matter Kurama?" She asked, seeing the varying expressions on his face.

"Oh nothing at all except one thing." He murmured as he approached the miko. Kagome watched as Youko took complete control of Kurama and their body shifted to that of the legendary bandit as he moved to stand directly in front of her. Smirking down at her, he captured her chin in his hand gently. "No matter who places a claim on you, whether it be Yusuke or Hiei, you are _mine_ first. _I _call dibs on mating you first."

Kagome could feel her cheeks gaining the same blush that seemed to be haunting her more often as of lately and she was about to speak when the kitsune leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. She stared up at him with wide eyes until he gently pushed her back against the fridge and pinned her there with his body. She moaned softly as her eyes fluttered shut and she returned the kiss. Before it could get anymore exciting, Youko pulled away and grinned down at her.

"So you know Hiei staked a claim then?" She asked, trying to regain her breath.

"Of course, it changed your scent. I don't mind sharing you with Hiei and the detective but you were aware of my interest far before theirs." Youko stated.

"But you never placed a claim on me." Kagome pointed out.

"That's because you weren't ready all those years ago."

"Then what's kept you from following through since you found me again?" she questioned, smirking up at him.

Youko rolled his eyes. "Kurama is my delay. He insists that I give him time to get to know you first. _That_ and only that is the reason I haven't suck my fang into that delicious skin of yours."

Kagome didn't bother holding back her blush since it was probably still there from before. "Well I wouldn't mind if you both placed a claim. I'm rather fond of your red headed counterpart."

"He'll be happy to hear that." Youko purred as he advanced toward Kagome once more.

Knowing the kitsune was up to no good, Kagome quickly tried changing the subject. Sure she wanted Youko to place his claim on her but not in the middle of the kitchen! "Wait, Yusuke?" she asked, confused.

"For being such an intelligent human, you can be quite blind when it comes to men." Youko chuckled.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she pouted, pulling away from the kitsune and returning to her bowl of cereal.

"If you haven't noticed the detective's interest in you yet then perhaps you aren't as aware of your surroundings as I thought you were."

"Yusuke doesn't like me like that Youko, stop it." she said, shoving a spoonful of cereal in her mouth.

"That is where you are wrong love. He intends to place a claim on you as well. It would seem that you will be having four mates in the near future if you count Kurama as a separate individual." Youko winked before handing control back to the red head. Once the transformation was complete, he shrugged his shoulders sheepishly toward the miko.

"I apologize Kagome; I was still half asleep and wasn't expecting him to try anything."

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it Kurama, though I wish you'd kiss me like that sometime." she smirked before taking her bowl and relocating to the couch so she could watch television. Kurama remained where he stood gaping at the miko. She was barely ever that blunt, she must be in a playful mood today.

'_You remember the bet I won? I want control tomorrow.'_ Youko stated, gaining Kurama's attention.

'_Why tomorrow?'_

'_The next round doesn't begin for another two days. I want to spend time with my vixen the day before our next match.'_ he answered.

'_Seeing as I don't have much of a choice, alright.'_ Kurama sighed. He just hoped Youko would behave himself around the beautiful miko.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Several hours later~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Kikyou step onto the ring for her fight. After breakfast and getting everyone up, the team decided it would be a good idea to see the other competition. Upon arriving, they realized they'd made it just in time for the match between Kikyou's team and another. Botan, who'd been ordered by Koenma to locate them and tell them who the demon was they were after, was standing beside Kagome hoping the miko wouldn't attract too much attention with her aura flaring about so angrily.

Moving to stand on her other side, Kurama entwined his fingers through Kagome's in an effort to calm her. They didn't need everyone knowing she was so powerful, especially since the miko had been keeping her purification powers a secret so she could use them as an element of surprise when she absolutely needed to. Said miko smiled softly toward him before averting her gaze back toward the ring. Kikyou was fighting first and by the way she was moving, it was obvious that she too was keeping her purification a secret.

Their attention was pulled from the fight when Botan gasped out loudly and pointed toward the dead miko's team. "That's him! The one with green hair! That's Takeo!"

Everyone stared at the green haired demon with narrowed eyes. They could feel he possessed immense powers and would be quite a challenge. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped in shock when they noticed the red headed demon standing beside Takeo. It was Rando! The demon Yusuke defeated when he entered Genkai's challenge. How was he there? He was supposed to be in Reikai prison under extreme surveillance. Apparently he'd escaped because he was on Kikyou's team.

"What is it Yusuke?" Kagome asked, averting her gaze from the green haired demon that was their mission.

"That red head demon next to him is Rando. I fought him a few years back and he's supposed to be in Reikai prison. He's pretty strong and knows a lot of weird spells and chants to beat his opponents." Yusuke explained.

Everyone turned to now look at the red head but while searching for him, Kagome noticed another member of Kikyou's group that caused the miko's heart to sink into her stomach. "No… it can't be…" she pleaded to herself and pulled away from Kurama. Running down the steps that lead to the end of the stands, Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she realized exactly who the dark haired individual was. She could hear the guys yelling for her and running after her but she didn't care. She intended to jump straight over that short wall and into the arena area. She needed to know _what_ Kikyou had done.

Before she could hurtle the short wall, Shippo appeared from a few feet away and grabbed her. Inuyasha, Kouga, and Shippo had been standing at the bottom of the stands watching Kikyou's team as well. Once they heard Kagome's team calling out to her and saw her running full speed toward the bottom, they took action. Shippo held her tightly as she tried to squirm out of his hold. "Let go Shippo!" she demanded, her tears trailing down her cheeks.

"You can't go down there Kagome, there's nothing you can do right now." Inuyasha tried to reason with the miko, hoping to calm her down so she wouldn't cause a scene.

"How can you just _stand _there Inuyasha! THAT'S KOHAKU OUT THERE!"

* * *

A/N:

Uh Oh… So Kikyou has Kohaku on her team? But how? And why? You'll just have to wait and find out R&R please.

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Fourteen: Irresistible Temptations


	14. Irresistible Temptations

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 14: Irresistible Temptations

"After trailing Kikyou all the way back to Kaede's village, we found Sango taking out her anger on the forest. We weren't sure why she was so angry but instead of asking her we asked Miroku. He explained that Kikyou came and kidnapped Kohaku." Shippo finished explaining, watching his mother's facial expressions carefully. She looked ready to kill someone… a miko in particular.

"Why?" She asked, unable to think of anything else to say. Her mind was overwhelmed with her anger. Sango _just_ got Kohaku back after trying so hard to release him from Naraku's control and Kikyou appears several years later and takes him from her. Why did Kikyou need Kohaku anyway? And why did the boy seem to be controlled just as when Naraku was using him?

"We have no idea, this is the first time we've seen Kikyou since you were thrown back and we began our hunt." Inuyasha said softly. He remembered how Sango was and Kagome looked almost just as angry. He wasn't surprised by her reaction though. Sango was like a sister to Kagome so he'd bet the miko saw Kohaku as a brother and seeing him under Kikyou's control didn't bide well with her.

"It looked like he was being controlled… Kikyou must have used one of her spells on him. I have to save him." Kagome murmured, trying to calm her anger. After her outburst in the stadium, Shippo quickly carried her back to her suite with everyone following behind. Now that they were back in the suite, Kagome was able to think clearly and realize that she needed to keep her emotions under control. She didn't need her powers going into chaos and harming someone nearby that she cared about. Not to mention she needed to save her energy for her fight against Kikyou. She ruined enough lives and it was about time she was returned to the netherworld. That bitch was long overdue for a good beating.

"You concentrate on Kikyou; we'll worry about the others." Kurama said, slipping his hand into hers and squeezing it slightly in an effort to comfort her.

Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha glared at the avatar slightly. They'd learned that Kurama and Youko shared that one body and knew the kitsune still possessed feeling for Kagome. He didn't bother hiding his attraction toward her in the past but at least the human counterpart of the kitsune seemed more polite and respectful. They had also smelt the claim that Hiei placed on her. It surprised them at first but then again, the hybrid had seemed closer to her than anyone else in the group.

"If Kikyou is killed then won't the spell on Kohaku disappear?" Shippo asked.

"Most likely, and she must have placed an aging spell on him as well seeing as he doesn't look a year older than the last time I saw him." Inuyasha said.

"Then it's settled. All I need to do is defeat Kikyou." Kagome said confidently.

"But you can't fight outside of the stadium, we'll be disqualified and we still have a mission to complete." Kuwabara pointed out.

"Alright then I'll just beat her when we face her." the miko said.

"But if you face us before Kikyou, you won't make it to the next round." Inuyasha said softly.

Kagome glared at the hanyou. "Sit! You don't think I can beat you! You better not face against me cause I'll pound you so far into the ground you won't want to come back out to face the humiliation that'll be waiting for you!"

Inuyasha growled as he pried himself off the ground and glared at Yusuke and Kuwabara who were laughing at his expense. "Knock that off wench!"

"Then stop being such an asshole!" she snapped.

"I will once you stop acting like a bitch!"

"You better be careful Inuyasha. I have enough control over my power that I can purify your demon blood and make you full human." she threatened, glaring at him intensely.

Inuyasha felt his heart drop out of his chest at her words. Was she truly that powerful now? Not wanting to find out if she was bluffing or not, the hanyou remained silent but pinned her with a glare before stomping out of the room muttering to himself about 'baka females and their constant desire to humiliate the opposite sex just for their own cruel enjoyment'. Kagome rolled her eyes at his antics, knowing he was headed toward the forest that surrounded the hotel so he could sulk in a tree.

"All these years and he hasn't changed a bit." Kagome shook her head with a slight smile on her face.

"And you still love that irritating mutt just as much as you always did." Kouga snorted.

Kagome allowed her smile to widen as she turned her sparkling blue eyes to wolf prince. "Of course, I love all of you just as you are and I wouldn't want to change a single thing about any of you."

"I would reconsider that statement; your kit's pranks grow irritating far quicker as the years pass. Do kitsune's ever mature?" Kouga whined, referring to the red kitsune that had left just a moment prior to check on their irate hanyou teammate.

Kagome glanced toward Kurama with a thoughtful look before snickering and shaking her head. "I'm sorry to inform you Kouga but no, I don't believe kitsunes ever mature."

'_Excuse me? I'll show her _mature_! She'll see just how established we truly are.' _Youko argued, smirking slightly at the thought of sharing his maturity with their little miko.

'_Must every thought that crosses your mind involve something that causes me discomfort?'_ Kurama questioned, groaning slightly. He didn't want his counterpart fantasizing about the miko he intended to claim as a mate. It was hard enough as it was to keep his hands off her.

'_Why are you prolonging the inevitable? You should just tackle her down right now and teach her she cannot insult us without a punishment to follow.'_ Youko purred.

'_How would it be considered punishment if she would most likely enjoy it?'_ Kurama questioned, catching the miko glancing toward him once more just as Kouga departed from their suite. _'Do you not recall her reaction to seeing us when she was intoxicated?'_

'_How could I forget? It's unfortunate that she's so confident in herself when alcohol fuels her but she's timid and insecure when she is sober.'_ Youko sighed, remembering how straightforward she had been, practically telling Kurama she wanted to sleep with him that night.

'_Unfortunate indeed… perhaps we could use that intoxication to our benefit once we've claimed her? It won't be considered as taking advantage of her while she's not completely aware of herself since she will be our mate anyway.' _Kurama suggested.

Youko smirked, pushing forth just enough to forcefully take control of their hands and pull the little miko closer to them so they could wrap their arms around her waist. He relinquished control back to Kurama when Kagome relaxed her weight back against them with a soft sigh. _'I'm curious of how… energetic she is in bed.'_

'_Sober or intoxicated?'_

'_Both… though I suspect she is far more adventurous when she is under the influence.'_

'_No doubt, but she smells pure. She may not have had any prior experiences.' _Kurama pointed out.

Youko chuckled, _'There is no need to worry about her abilities, I caught her reading several of those Cosmopolitan magazines in the past. I never understood what they were until we discovered them in this time. She would always keep them well hidden… Now I realized the reason behind her secrecy.' _

'_She reads those?!'_

'_Oh indeed, so she must have several tricks up her sleeve, even if she hasn't had time to practice what she's read.'_ Youko smirked in anticipation. _'She can experiment on us as much as her little heart desires.'_

'_Could you think a little quieter? I don't enjoy listening to you converse with yourself on the different methods of deflowering a miko.' _Hiei growled.

'_Jealous that we'll have her before you?'_ Youko mocked.

'_What makes you think you'll claim her before me? Or Yusuke for that matter?'_ Hiei questioned, a brow kicking up in curiosity as his gaze lingered toward the miko who had long ago left the comfort of Kurama's embrace to sit on the couch with Yusuke and Kuwabara. She was sitting sideways on the couch, her back resting against Kuwabara's shoulder and her legs draped over Yusuke's lap. The detective was brushing his fingers across her smooth bare legs, causing her to smile as his fingers softly worked blood through the muscles.

Youko snorted. _'That's nothing. You two haven't even kissed her yet. You don't know what you're missing… she tastes exquisite…'_

'_I may not have experienced that just yet but I _am_ the first to place a claim on her.' _Hiei smirked, inhaling deeply so he could smell Kagome's scent mixed with his.

'_We called dibs!'_ Youko argued, running out of reasons for him to have her first. He had yet to place his claim on her and he blamed that completely on Kurama.

'_How is this my fault? You and Hiei knew her hundreds of years ago and had plenty of time to get close to her. I'm not going to just jump the gun and tell her that since you and I share a body, we share her as well, no matter what she has to say about it.' _Kurama retorted, irritated.

'_Why not?'_ Youko questioned.

'_Because this is _her_ choice. If she doesn't like me as she does you then it will be difficult for you and her to have a relationship.'_

'_But she does like you as she does Youko.' _Hiei stated.

'_I'm aware of that now but I needed some time to get to know her first. I didn't want to rush her ok?'_ Kurama growled, glaring at Hiei since he was the only physical person he could glare at. It would be odd to attempt to glare at yourself…

'_Well if you plan to beat me to her, then I suggest you hurry because it'll only be a matter of time before Yusuke places his mark as well.' _Hiei said, nodding toward the three on the couch. Kurama glared at Yusuke, who seemed to have pulled Kagome into his lap for the movie Kuwabara had put on. His arms were wrapped around her waist loosely and all three of the demons watching felt their irritation increase when the miko snuggled closer to Yusuke.

'_There is no need for concern. _I _will be in control tomorrow and the vixen will be ours.'_ Youko snorted, giving the impression of sticking his nose in the air and crossing his arms over his chest.

Hiei turned his gaze to the avatar and quirked a brow. _'And you are allowing this?'_

'_I don't have a choice, I lost a bet to him and these are his terms. I just pray he won't get us into too much trouble…'_ Kurama sighed.

"Will you three stop having your mental conversations and join us? You guys look way too stressed right now." Kagome's voice drifted to them and both demons turned their gazes to the miko that was staring at them expectantly. Kurama smiled and took the place on the couch that Kagome had been occupying before Yusuke lifted her onto his lap. Grinning, the miko turned so her back was resting against the arm rest and stretched her legs across Kurama's lap while still comfortably seated on Yusuke. Turning her gaze back to Hiei, he merely rolled his eyes and relocated himself to the window sill. Kagome sighed in defeat and turned her attention back to the movie. She couldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to but it would have been nice for him to actually show he cared.

'_You know very well how much I care. I have given you no reason to think otherwise.' _Hiei's voice drifted along her mind and she snorted.

'_You're only affectionate when we're alone, how do I know you aren't ashamed of claiming me?' _

Hiei turned a glare to the back of her head, knowing she could sense the intensity of his stare. _'Do not be ridiculous onna.'_

'_Fine, be that way.'_ She snapped, now glaring at the television slightly. _'I'm sure Kurama or Yusuke will show me the affection I'm looking for.'_

Growling slightly, Hiei lifted himself off the window sill and stomped over to the damned miko. Towering over her from the side of the couch that her back was leaning against with an irritated glare, the hybrid gently hooked his fingers under her chin and tilted her head back and pressed his lips against hers firmly before she could utter a word. Kagome's eyes fluttered shut as she returned his kiss, trying to hold back her triumphant smirk. She just loved pissing him off… he was so much sexier and demanding when he was angry.

"Aw come on Hiei! Not while she'd sitting on me! This is _my_ time with her man!" Yusuke complained, averting his gaze from the two making out while Kagome was still seated on his thighs.

Feeling bad, Kagome broke the kiss and turned an apologetic look toward Yusuke before smiling up at Hiei and returning her attention to the movie they were trying to watch. Snorting, the koorime made his way back to the window sill and returned to staring out the clear glass.

'_Thank you Hiei... I'll make it up to you.'_

'_Hn.'_

* * *

That Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome pulled on a pair of grey sweats and a white sports bra. Yusuke and Kuwabara fell asleep during the movie and were out cold on the couch. Hiei disappeared into his room an hour after the movie started but Kurama remained and kept Kagome company. They talked about the past and school. About Kurama's irritating fan club and the clueless Hojo. They laughed as Kagome described how much her family loved her demon friends and that her mother deeply desired her grandchildren to have cute ears like Inuyasha's. Kagome blushed when Kurama shared with her the comment that Youko had stated concerning children with demonic ears.

Once it was completely dark out, Kagome stretched and lifted herself off of Yusuke's lap after carefully unwrapping his arms so she wouldn't wake him up. After smiling toward Kurama, she ventured toward her room to get ready for bed. Just as she was about to turn off the light, there was a soft knock at her door. Opening it, she was slightly surprised to see Kurama standing there in his usual sleep attire; just a pair of sweats. The miko found it hard to pull her gaze away from his perfectly toned chest and arms. She felt heat rise to her cheeks when she realized that Kurama's eyes were roaming her body as well, his eyes shifting from green to gold every so often.

'_Look at that perfect body… she always had such delicious curves, I'm glad that hasn't changed one bit since I last saw her. And I must say, I appreciate her choice of clothing in this time…' _Youko purred, allowing his eyes to drink in every ounce of her exposed skin.

'_I would have to agree, she seems very comfortable when she wears her sports bras.' _Kurama mused, trying not to stare at her faultless breasts that filled the material just right.

"Is there something you needed Kurama?" She asked, gaining his attention.

"I was wondering if you would mind me sleeping here with you tonight? I'll end up in here by morning anyway…" He murmured the last part, though she still managed to hear him.

"You can sleep with me, but why would you end up here in the morning anyway?" She questioned curiously as she pulled the door open wider to allow him in before shutting the light off and making her way to her bed.

"Youko will be in complete control all day tomorrow." Kurama answered, following her and crawling under the blankets once she seemed comfortable.

"Really? May I ask why?" Her voice reached his ears and he didn't need to see her face to know she was smirking.

"I lost a bet and those were his terms." Kurama muttered grudgingly. "And I know once he takes over in the morning, he'll be joining you in here so I thought I'd save him the trouble and you the confusion."

Kagome laughed softly as she rolled over to face him and draped her arm over his bare chest. "Well tomorrow should be… eventful then. I'll try to keep him out of trouble alright?"

"I'm more worried about you then anyone else." He grumbled.

"Me?"

"It bothers him that Hiei placed his claim on you before him. He says he had his eyes on you long before Hiei even realized he'd fallen for you so therefore that gives him the right to have at you first." Kurama explained.

Kagome snickered as she tried to hold back her blush when Kurama turned on his side and pulled her closer to him. "Well I'll just have to let him have his wicked way with me then."

Kurama turned surprised eyes down to her, his heightened senses allowing him to see the amused expression on her face. "I would be careful; you know how he is Kagome."

Kagome rolled her eyes as an idea began formulating in her mind. "Don't worry, Youko would never hurt me."

"I'm not worried about him harming you; I'm concerned that he may try to move quicker than you are prepared for." Kurama explained, worry evident in his voice.

"Who said I wasn't ready?" She smirked, turning her sparkling blue eyes up to meet his concerned green ones. Kurama couldn't form words, couldn't think of how to respond to her words. He couldn't stop his eyes from traveling down to her lips and realized that he hadn't actually kissed her yet. With that thought in mind, he leaned down and brushed his lips against hers softly, not wanting to push her. He was surprised out of his mind when the little miko pulled herself up and firmly pressed her lips against his.

'_Well she's in a playful mood tonight… let me out now, it's almost midnight anyway.'_ Youko pleaded.

'_No, you always get to have fun with her, this is my turn.'_ With that said, Kurama tuned out his whining counterpart and returned her kiss, pulling her closer to him until her chest was against his. It took more effort than he thought for him to hold back his groan when Kagome rearranged herself to lie completely on top of him. Tangling his hand in her silky hair, he wrapped his other arm around her and trailed his fingers along the exposed skin of her back. He could feel blood rushing to his lower regions when the miko brushed her hands along his sides, using her abdominal muscles to keep her upper body lifted so she could continue kissing him. The feel of her toned muscles contracting against his stomach only increased his arousal.

Brushing his tongue along her lower lip, she allowed him access and smirked slightly when her tongue pushed forward to meet his. Perhaps reading those magazines were serving a good purpose because she was a pretty decent kisser in his opinion. Kagome pressed her hips firmly against his and he had to resist the urge to switch their positions and remove their clothing. So those magazines were more useful than he originally thought. She seemed to know exactly what she was doing and by the slight amusement he could feel in her aura, she knew exactly how her actions were affecting him.

Suddenly she broke the kiss and rolled off of him. Confused, he turned his heated gaze to the miko to see her trying not to laugh. Pouting, Kurama tried to calm himself when he realized Kagome probably wasn't going to continue. "You are a cruel little miko."

"I was just proving a point." She giggled.

"And what point would that be?"

"That I'm prepared for anything any of you four throw at me." She grinned, though she wouldn't admit that it took all of her self control to pull herself off of him and discontinue their activities. She knew if she didn't stop, then it would have lasted all night long and would have gotten a lot more intimate.

The avatar pouted once more as the miko rolled onto her other side to face her back to him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her flush against him and pressed his still slightly erect member against her backside. "Are you absolutely positive? Because I am prepared whenever you are."

* * *

A/N:

Well looks like Kurama's starting to show his sexy side! Maybe spending his entire life with a perverted kitsune has rubbed off on him a little bit… though I wouldn't mind AT ALL if Kurama came barging into my room right now and started seducing me… ohhh if only…

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Fifteen: Malicious Torment


	15. Malicious Torment

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 15: Malicious Torment

Kagome blushed and held back her urge to turn over and continue where they'd left off. "Do both you and Youko have to place separate claim marks on me or does one work for both of you?" She questioned, trying to defuse the heated situation.

Kurama smirked, realizing that his actions indeed held some degree of effectiveness toward her. "Both of us have to place separate marks. Although we share a body, our souls are still separate. Are you suggesting I place my claim?"

Kagome felt her blush intensify and was glad her back was to the avatar. "Maybe…"

Kurama smirked and pressed his lips against the skin of her neck. "You don't sound sure of yourself."

Kagome felt her heart flutter as his warm breath soaked her skin. "And if I am sure of myself?"

Parting his lips slightly, the avatar brushed his fangs lightly against her skin. "Then I would stop resisting the urge to mend my scent with yours." he answered smoothly.

Her breath hitched as she placed her hands over his and entwined their fingers. "Then who am I to deny your desire?"

"Are you giving me your final answer then?"

"Just bite me already." she rolled her eyes and prepared herself for the slight stinging pain.

"Gladly."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The Next Morning~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke to one of the most pleasant feelings in the world. Her mind tried to recall the previous night and remembered that Kurama had placed his claim on her and warned her that Youko would be in control in the morning before they drifted to sleep. She felt a warm tongue trail up her stomach, skip the material of her sports bra and continue up her collar bone until it reached her chin. Her still slightly sleep induced mind registered that the individual torturing her with his talented tongue must be Youko. Forcing her eyes to open, she felt her entire body jolt awake when her blue eyes locked with the amused golden orbs of the kitsune that was laying over her. He was using his arms to keep most of his weight off her but his hips were firmly pressed against hers.

"Good morning love." He purred, smirking down at her.

"I wouldn't mind waking up to this every morning…" she muttered under her breath.

"Neither would I, I may be addicted to your exquisite taste."

Kagome blushed as he returned to kissing and nipping along her jaw and neck. "Why are you in control again?"

He smirked against her skin. "Don't sound too excited."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Shut up, you know I'm always happy to see you."

"Yet you don't smell as happy as I desire." he noted as his hands roamed the skin of her stomach, causing the miko to squirm. Nuzzling her neck and inhaling her intoxicating scent, he moved his hands just below the material that covered her breasts.

"I did _just_ wake up you know." she pointed out.

"That's besides the point, Kurama had the opportunity to bask in the scent of your arousal and I intend to as well."

"Are you jealous of your own counterpart?" Kagome asked, holding back her laughter.

Youko snorted. "That's absurd. Though I am quite aggravated with him for completely blocking me out so he could have you to himself."

Not able to hold back her amusement any longer, she laughed. "He can do that?"

"Indeed." He growled slightly. "I couldn't feel _anything_. I couldn't even have the pleasure of watching."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're such a peeping tom. What Kurama and I do is our business you nosey kitsune."

Youko smirked and leaned his face closer to her. "Then we should be taking care of our own business love."

Blushing slightly, she was about to speak but her words were halted by Youko's lips. She couldn't help but compare Youko and Kurama's kisses as she leaned up into him, deepening the kiss. Kurama's was sweet and caring but still lustful whereas Youko was forceful and full of hungry and compassion. She could feel just how much he desired her through his demanding kiss and found she could barely think any further when his hand that had been positioned just below the material of her sports bra slid up to firmly grasp her.

Arching her chest up slightly, she moaned into his mouth when he also ground his hips against hers, proving to her just how excited he already was. With the feeling of his erection, her arousal spiked and Youko's smirked against her lips. He massaged her perfect mounds as he pressed his member against her inner thighs. Her hips bucked up slightly when his tail moved to firmly brush against her core and a moan louder than her first rumbled in her throat. He growled approvingly and pulled his lips away from hers only to relocate to her neck. Kneading her breasts a little more firmly, he trailed his fangs along her neck, drawing out another groan from the little aroused miko.

"Do you accept?" he asked, his voice low and husky.

She nodded without hesitation and Youko wrapped his tail around her waist before sinking his fangs into her neck just above Kurama's mark. Pulling his fangs from her skin and licking up any leftover blood, Youko smirked as he lifted himself off Kagome and promptly left the room. Kagome gaped after the kitsune before her anger replaced her surprised. That damned sneaky kitsune was teasing her! He made her overly excited on purpose just so he could leave her in that condition for his own cruel enjoyment. Glaring at the door that he'd shut behind him, she grumbled to herself as she snatched up a few clothes so she could change for the day.

Youko snickered to himself as he entered their room and pulled one of Kurama's shirts on. _'She's going to be livid.'_ He chuckled.

'_Why'd you leave her like that? That was cruel Youko.'_ Kurama scolded, feeling bad for the miko.

'_I'm just having some fun, she'll get over it.'_ Youko rolled his eyes.

'_Don't come crying to me when she does the same to you.'_ Hiei's voice joined the conversation. He smelt the overwhelming anger and arousal coming from the fuming miko when she exited her room muttering about 'baka kitsunes that needed to be castrated'.

'_No one can turn my own game on me'_ Youko stated confidently.

'_That miko has surprised us time and again; you don't think she can mimic such a simple form of torture?' _ Hiei questioned.

'_I doubt she has it in her.'_ The kitsune replied.

'_Whatever you say Youko…'_ Kurama murmured, hoping that the miko would get Youko back just so he could laugh about it and taunt his counterpart for all of eternity.

'_Perhaps she will just refuse you sex.'_ Hiei pointed out, smirking slightly. That would be entertaining to watch. Youko would suffer.

Youko snorted. _'She can't resist me.'_

Hiei chuckled. _'Perhaps I should share with her how confident you are about her feelings toward you. You're practically saying you've got her wrapped around your finger. You _know_ how much she dislikes being controlled and treated like someone's property.'_

Youko growled at the hybrid in warning. _'You stay out of this Hiei. This is between me and her and if she wants to attempt to pay me back for my fun then so be it. Whatever she comes up with can't be _that_ bad.'_

"Do you want breakfast Hiei?"

Youko poked his head out of his room at the sound of offered food. Kagome's cooking was always amazing, considering demons didn't really favor human food.

"Hn."

The miko smiled and nodded her head. Obviously she'd spent enough time with the apparition to be able to understand him. Before turning back to her cooking, she threw a glare directly at Youko. "Don't even ask."

Youko pouted and retreated back into his room. She was obviously still angry with him. He shrugged it off though, knowing she'd be over it in a few minutes.

Kagome seethed as she prepared Hiei's breakfast, glaring at the pancakes in the pan. She was going to get him back for his cruel act this morning and she knew _exactly_ what to do to get even. Her anger disappeared as a slight smirk broke across her face. Payback was a bitch and she was going to teach Youko just who he was dealing with. He would learn not to piss her off ever again.

Hiei caught sight of Kagome's abrupt mood change and knew she was planning her revenge. He pitied the kitsune because even he knew not to push Kagome too far. Hell even Inuyasha knew his limits, even though he still went past them because he possess no self control. Youko was about to find out exactly what he's gotten himself into and the hybrid could barely resist the urge to ask the miko what she was planning.

"Hiei, do you know who we're up against tomorrow?" Kagome asked, not averting her gaze from her task at hand.

"No." He answered before removing himself from the window sill and making his way toward the door.

"Thank you, you're breakfast will be ready by the time you get back." The miko smiled toward him before turning back to her cooking. Hiei nodded his head slightly and continued out the door. She continued to surprise him. With how little time she'd spend with him, he was shocked that she understood him so well but didn't question it. She was quite observant for a human so he should have known that she'd realize he was going to check who they were facing tomorrow.

Kagome snickered to herself as Hiei closed the door behind him. She knew he was curious of how she seemed to understand him so easily but it wasn't that hard in her opinion. Before she could think any further about the koorime, she suddenly felt someone pressing their hips against her backside, pushing her against the counter. She didn't need to turn around to know that Youko was the one leaning over her brushing his fangs along her neck softly.

"May I ask why you won't make me any breakfast my vixen?" He asked softly, though Kagome could hear the pout in his voice.

Sighing, Kagome held back her smirk as she turned in his arms and draped her arms over his shoulders. "I was planning on making you something, you don't have to pout."

Youko stuck his nose in the air to hide the pout that was currently plastered to his face. "I'm not pouting."

Kagome rolled her eyes and lifted herself onto her toes so she could plant a kiss on his cheek. "Go wake up Yusuke and Kuwabara please."

The kitsune nodded and made his way over to the slumbering males while Kagome continued to keep her face unreadable. In order for her plan to work, she needed Youko to believe she wasn't mad at him anymore and so far, everything was functioning smoothly… now she just needed to collect the supplies she would need…

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~That Night~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome cleaned up the dinner dishes as Yusuke and Kuwabara lounged on the couch for another movie. Hiei was sitting in his usual spot on the window sill and Youko just finished a shower and was heading toward his room in his towel so he could put some clothes on. A small smirk splashed across Kagome's features as she quickly ventured into her room to gather her supplies. Holding them behind her back, she exited her room and made her way into Youko's; completely missing the stares she was retrieving from the three boys in the living room.

"Was that a rope?" Kuwabara questioned, gaping at the door the miko had just closed behind her.

Yusuke smirked. "Hell yea it was, I didn't know Kagome was kinky like that!"

"She went into Youko's room…" Kuwabara muttered, a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Youko better not break those ropes! I wanna reuse them…" Yusuke fantasized, thinking of the many different ways he could use a rope on the little miko that he planned to place a claim on that night. It didn't look like that was going to happen though because with all the supplies she seemed to have when she entered Youko's room, he doubted she would be leaving his room until morning.

Hiei rolled his eyes. They were clueless. _He_ knew that the rope and whatever else she had were for her revenge. There was no way Kagome would pleasure Youko after his cruel joke this morning. Before she could truly forgive him, she would need to get him back and Hiei was slightly disappointed that he couldn't see what she planned. He shrugged his shoulders and turned his gaze back out the window. It would still be just as entertaining to see the outcome of her payback.

Kagome held her hands behind her back as she closed the door and leaned against it. Youko turned curious golden eyes to her once he realized he wasn't alone anymore. Upon spotting her smirking toward him, his ears perked up. "Can I help you love?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly as she approached him, keeping her hands behind her back. She was glad that he was still in his towel because that would make things easier. Once she stood in front of him, she pushed him back onto his bed and smirked down at him. "Yes in fact, you can."

Youko could feel blood rushing to his lower regions already. She seemed extra playful tonight and he was absolutely loving it. She looked so sexy as she leaned over him with that seductive smirk on her beautiful face. He was curious of what was behind her back though. It was obvious there was something in her hands but she maneuvered in a way that kept him from seeing what it was.

'_I'm not very sure about this Youko…'_ Kurama commented, staring at Kagome wearily through his counterpart's eyes.

'_What are you fretting about? She obviously wants to have some fun. Who am I to deny her?'_ He smirked, leaning up on his elbows so that his face was mere inches away from hers. "Tell me what to do."

"Nothing." She whispered as she crawled on top of him, bringing her hands forward and quickly pulling a blind fold over his eyes. The kitsune could feel his arousal spike when he felt her slowly tie ropes around his wrists as she straddled his hips and ground against him softly. His tail tapped against the mattress in excitement as he listened to her tie the other end of the rope to the bed post. She was being kinky and he absolutely _loved_ it. This was a side of Kagome that he wouldn't mind seeing on a daily basis.

'_And you were worried, hmph.'_ Youko snorted as he felt her press her chest down against his. Feeling the material of her shirt against his skin, he remembered that he was only wearing a towel and immediately felt himself perk up, literally. A purr rumbled in his chest when he felt her warm tongue trail up the shell of his sensitive ears before she nibbled on them softly. Moving down from his ears, she kissed him deeply before pulling away and continuing down to his chest. Her tongue and lips traced the outlines of his abs and Youko felt his entire body tense. She was working her way down slowly and it was driving him crazy.

When she began tugging on his towel, Youko had to use all of his self control to reframe from trying to remove his restraints and throwing the miko down against the bed. Pulling at the ropes slightly, he was surprised that they were quite sturdy but that only served to arouse him further. His entire body shivered under her touch when he felt her hands against his thighs. Kagome smirked when she felt him squirming under her. Straddling his hips once more, she ground her hips against his and nearly lost it when he thrust his hips up, effectively pushing his erection against her.

Allowing herself to grow a little aroused, Kagome let out a soft moan and ground against his hips once more. Her breath hitched when he thrust his hips up again but kept a strong hold on herself. Reminding herself of the task at hand, the little miko brought her lips down to his stomach as she placed her hands on his thighs once more, trailing upward and pushing the towel higher as she went. She could easily tell that if she continued, removed his towel, and pleasured him that he would reach his peak quite quickly with all the teasing she'd already done. She could already see wetness soaking through his towel.

Smirking, Kagome trailed her tongue just along the edge of where the top of his towel rested before lifting herself off of the aroused kitsune and abruptly leaving the room, giggling to herself slightly when she saw _just_ how aroused he truly was. Satisfied with herself, she closed his door behind her and plopped down on the couch beside Yusuke with a triumphant grin on her face.

Youko frowned in confusion when he felt the weight of Kagome completely disappear. Sniffing the air slightly, he growled softly when he realized her scent was no longer in the room. Rubbing his face against his shoulder to remove the blind fold, he glared at his closed door. That sneaky little miko had gotten him back at his own game! And with _his_ trick! She wasn't going to get away with this. Pulling on the ropes, he growled in irritation when he realized they wouldn't budge. What kind of ropes were these?! That damned little miko was going to get it for this… no one beat him at his own game. She'd actually taken it a step further and not only beaten him but stolen his game and used it against him!

He whined as he felt his aching member throb in desire. This was just _cruel_. How could she leave him unfinished like this? He was so close too! Not to mention he wanted those perfect lips on his erection oh so badly. He whimpered as he tugged at the ropes once more. This just wasn't fair at all…

'_I hate to say I told you so….'_ Kurama sighed, feeling just as uncomfortable as his trapped counterpart.

'_Shut up Red.'_ He growled.

'_Hiei, can you please help us?'_ Kurama questioned, knowing the hybrid could hear him.

A dark chuckle entered their mind and they both grimaced. _'You got yourself into that mess, you can get yourself out. The onna was _very_ angry this morning. Did you honestly think you could get away with your joke this morning without being punished?'_

'_I was hoping so…'_ Youko pouted.

'_Then you truly are a fool. She is currently lounging on the couch with quite a large smile on her face.'_ Hiei chuckled. _'And since you ruined your chance to spend time with her tonight, I'll be taking over.'_

'_You conniving bastard you better not! She's mine tonight!'_ Youko snarled, now growing even more irritated.

'_I doubt she will even let you in her room tonight fox, so for your own safety, stay tied up.'_ Hiei suggested before closing their link and lifting himself off the window sill. A deep growl rumbled in his chest when his eyes landed on Yusuke following the miko into her room. Seems he wasn't fast enough to steal her away tonight. Then again, the detective was the only one left that hadn't placed his claim on her so it seemed fair that he received his fair chance at it for the night. Blowing air through his lips in frustration, the hybrid disappeared into his room for the night.

* * *

A/N:

Serves that bastard right… Hmph if a guy ever left me hanging like that I'd be pissed! R&R please everyone love you all!!!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Sixteen: Elemental Hourglass


	16. Elemental Hourglass

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 16: Elemental Hourglass

Yusuke paced back and forth, glancing toward the door in worry every few seconds. Every member of the team except Kagome was gathered at the arena for their upcoming match. Team Soshi was already waiting on the other side of the battle arena and Koto was beginning to get impatient. The miko went for a walk early that morning and they were seriously starting to worry.

"I'll go find her." Yusuke piped up and was about to leave and begin his search until the leader of Team Soshi spoke up.

"Rules state that once a member of the team is in the arena, they cannot leave." He smirked. Kurama, Yusuke and Hiei all turned deadly glares toward the short demon with green hair.

"The rules also say that even if a team is short a member, the match must still begin." One of the other demons spoke up, also smirking toward their opponents.

"That's a bunch of bull shit." Yusuke hissed.

"Actually he's right. So according to the rules, I am allowed to start the match right? Because we're wasting time here waiting for your last member." Juri complained.

"That's right Juri! So let's get this match started! No one is leaving until this round is over so teams, pick your first fighters please!" Koto announced, causing the crowd to cheer.

Hiei glared dangerously at both announcers before focusing his anger toward the opposing team. "We have no choice. Lets kill them quickly then we can search for Kagome."

Yusuke and Kurama nodded slowly before turning their attention to the ring. Kurama stepped forward and gracefully jumping onto the platform. He could feel Youko's anger and worry fuse with his as he narrowed his eyes at the red haired demon that stepped onto the ring. He would make this quick because for all they knew… Kagome's life could be in danger.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Elsewhere~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Damn BASTARDS!" Kagome growled as she pulled at the vines once more. She was pissed. The team she and her companions were supposed to face trapped her while she was on her walk that morning. The leader, who seemed to possess control over plant life, tied her ankles and wrists and hung her from the highest tree in the deepest part of the forest so no one could hear her calling for assistance.

So Kagome was stuck in the middle of the forest, hanging _upside down_, and very… very irritated. She knew that the match had most likely already started and she'd bet her life that Team Soshi needed her out of the picture so they could attempt to defeat her potential mates. She wasn't sure how they planned to go about it but she did know that she needed to get herself out of this mess and get to that stadium before things got out of hand.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Back at the Stadium~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kurama reverted his rose whip to its original form before returning it to its rightful place and stepping off the ring. His fight was short and easy seeing as his opponent possessed fire abilities and thought he couldn't be defeated by a plant. Oh how wrong he was. As the avatar returned to his team, Hiei leapt onto the round battlefield before Yusuke could make his move. The demon with long purple hair immediately stepped forward to face against the hybrid. Hiei glared coldly at the demon as Juri announced the start of the fight. Once he was clear to attack, Hiei sprung forward without hesitation. He did pause in his attack though when he realized his opponent remained where he was, that smirk still on his face.

"I wouldn't attack me if I were you." he said, directing his smirk not only to Hiei but Kurama and Yusuke as well.

"And why not." Hiei growled.

"She smelt quite delicious; I can understand why you three are pursuing her." He murmured, licking his lips.

Growls rumbled in their chests as they all held back from tearing this demon and the rest of his team to pieces. "What did you do to her." Hiei demanded.

Instead of using words to answer Hiei's question, the demon's body changed. Before their eyes, the purple haired demon changed into Kagome.

"Hiei! This bastard trapped me in his body. Don't let him do the same to you!" She warned before Kagome was gone and the purple demon was standing there once more.

"She's a feisty one, very hard to keep locked away and quiet." the demon chuckled, smirking at the expressions on Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke's faces. They all looked beyond pissed yet worried at the same time. How were they going to save Kagome? If Hiei attacked this demon, would Kagome get injured as well? If that was the case then he couldn't attack… so how was he going to win? And how did this demon absorb Kagome in the first place? Why couldn't she just use her purification to escape?

"Release her." Hiei snarled, baring his fangs at his opponent that seemed to have the upper hand in this fight.

"I'm afraid that's not possible. As long as she's trapped within my body, you cannot attack me." the demon smirked, taking a step toward Hiei. "If you attack me, it will injure the girl directly. Harm will not befall me until the girl is dead and can take no more damage."

Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama stared at the demon in horror. They had to save Kagome but from the sounds of it, that was near impossible. And if Hiei couldn't attack then that meant this fight was going to be their loss. There was no way Hiei would attack the demon as long as his attacks directly harmed Kagome and not his opponent. So how were they going to get out of this mess? Before anyone could think of what they could do, the purple haired demon sprinted forward, unsheathing his katana and rushing Hiei. The hybrid blocked the attack and pushed him away. All he could do right now was dodge and block, he couldn't counter his attacks. He would have to stall until one of them figured out a way to save Kagome…

The fight continued on for what seemed like hours but in reality was only ten minutes max. Hiei was doing his best to remain uninjured but this demon was almost as fast as he was. He sported several wounds and a decently deep stab directly in his torso. He was losing blood quickly but none of them had figured out a way to rescue Kagome and without a plan to do so, Hiei refused to attack. His energy was decreasing and it wouldn't be long before he made a mistake in his movements and received a fatal wound.

Just when everyone thought it was over, the doors to the entrance of the arena slammed open and all eyes turned to see what the commotion was about. There stood a short fuming woman that was glaring directly at Team Soshi's leader. Kagome stomped over to her team, anger radiating off her tiny form as she continued to glare daggers at the opposing team. Relief flooded through Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke and the hybrid turned a sadistic smirk toward the purple haired demon that was now backing away from him slowly, his hands held up defensively.

Before the demon could plead for mercy, Hiei sprang forward and shoved his blade through his opponent's chest. Removing his katana, he flicked the blood from it before returning it to its sheath and turning back to his team. Kurama and Yusuke were hugging the miko tightly and released her once Hiei reached them. The hybrid glared down at her.

"You are so reckless."

Kagome rolled her eyes and pulled his into a hug as well. "I'm sorry for worrying you. Those bastards trapped me in the forest while I was on my walk and I didn't want to reveal my powers yet." she explained as the leader of Team Soshi stepped onto the platform. Her eyes narrowed and she stomped forward to face the demon that trapped her. The green haired demon merely smirked at her as she pulled herself up and moved to stand across from him. Juri announced the fight to begin and Kagome's opponent crossed his arms over his chest in boredom.

"What makes you think you can defeat me now when you couldn't before?" he smirked.

Kagome glared at him angrily and tried to hold back her anger. "It's slightly difficult to fight off four elemental demons all at once, especially when one is using the surrounding plant life to prevent me from attacking."

The demon shrugged his shoulders. "I could have trapped you without their help."

"Then why didn't you? You're just another cowardly demon trying to push forth for attention." Kagome spat in disgust.

The tall demon snorted but narrowed his eyes slightly. "You know nothing of how the demon mind works human, silence your tongue before I remove it."

"What are you waiting for? So far all you've got are your plants and words _you_ think are threatening." Kagome mocked.

"Don't push him Kagome…" Kurama murmured, growing worried.

'_There is no need to worry, she's fine.'_ Youko assured him, though was deeply concentrated on watching the match. Kagome possessed a variety of ways to provoke her opponent and he had yet to witness this one. He's never seen her purposely anger her enemy and was wondering is she knew what she was doing.

"Is it really a good idea for her to be pissin him off like that?" Kuwabara questioned warily.

"She has a plan." Hiei mused, also watching her closely.

"I sure hope so cause she's really chippin at that guy's ego." Yusuke muttered.

Kagome smirked and mimicked the green haired demon's cross armed posture. "You're all talk; you possess no powers that can be considered a threat toward me."

The leader of the opposing team snarled and lifted his hand up in a quick motion. Before Kagome could jump out of the way, roots pushed from under the platform they were standing on and wrapped around her securely. The demon now smirked and casually stepped toward her with a triumphant glint in his eyes.

"What was that you were saying about me not being a threat toward you? You humans are a cowardly race that should be wiped from the planet. Demons should rule all three worlds. You humans are useless." he spat, stopped directly in front of her and gazing down at her. "I take my last comment back. Humans do have a use; to be our slaves. You are quite attractive, perhaps I won't kill you." he chuckled.

"I can't say I will show you the same mercy." Kagome snapped. The miko moved so quickly that her opponent didn't even know she'd escaped her confinements until it was too late. Before he could block or counter her attack, she had him in a head lock and snapped his neck just as she had her last opponent.

"WOW! And Kagome does it again! Did anyone see how she possible untangled herself so fast?" Koto asked, curious of how the human won the match so quickly and without a scratch on her.

Kagome glared down at the defeated green haired demon before turning her narrowed eyes to the last members of his team and then to the crowd. "ANYONE ELSE WANT TO HANG ME UPSIDE DOWN FROM THE HIGHEST DAMN TREE IN THE FOREST?! I'LL BREAK YOUR DAMN NECK TOO!" She snarled out.

Kuwabara sweat dropped as Hiei sighed and rolled his eyes and Yusuke and Kurama rushed onto the platform. Kurama dragged her off before any other death threats escaped her lips. They didn't need every demon on the island out for her life, it would make this mission a lot harder to complete. Yusuke remained on the battle field and waited for one of the last elemental demons that he had to face before their team moved on to the next round.

Once they were back at Hiei's side, Kagome huffed angrily and glared at the demons in the stands. She was still fuming from being left hanging in the forest. Not only that but she was embarrassed that she hadn't been able to get herself down until Jin happened to hear her swearing as he flew by. He untied her and rushed her to the stadium, explaining that he and his team had been watching the match and overheard that she was missing and decided to help search for her while her team was occupied.

Her anger defused when her gaze landed on Jin and Chu, who were grinning and waving toward her. She couldn't help but smile and wave back. Feeling a little more calm, she linked her arms through Hiei and Kurama's and pulled them closer to her. Kurama turned a warm smile down to her before turning his attention back to Yusuke's fight. They weren't too worried about the detective seeing as this team seemed far weaker than they expected.

They're only plan that nearly worked to defeat them was their shape shifter member that made them believe he'd absorbed Kagome. They figured everything out once the pissed miko crashed through the doors. That gave Hiei the ok to slaughter the demon that dared to trick him into believing Kagome was in danger. Hiei's wounds hadn't been attended to yet and as Kagome stood beside him, she could smell the coppery scent of his blood. Her nose crinkled and she casually pushed her healing powers into Hiei's body, slowly healing his wounds. No one would notice unless they were paying _close_ attention to them but she was sure everyone's attention was centered on the ass beating Yusuke was giving his opponent.

Once Yusuke's match was over, Kuwabara stepped up to fight the last demon. His match wasn't long either and he seemed to actually enjoy himself as he threw around the water demon. Though the big oaf was nearly drowned when his opponent trapped his head in a large bubble of water. He was thankfully able to escape and finish off his fight. After the last match, The Urameshi team was announced the winners and would move onto the next round.

Leaving the arena, Kagome grinned when she spotted Jin and Chu waiting outside for them. "Hey guys, thank you so much."

"It was no problem at all little miss." Jin smiled brightly.

"You guys saved her?" Yusuke asked, which received him a punch in the kidney. "What the hell was that for?!"

"They _helped_ me, not saved me so shut up." She growled under her breath.

"No need to get feisty again there Shelia, he's just worried." Chu laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "They worry too much." she grumbled.

Jin and Chu chuckled. "You boys have quite a handful there don't cha?" Jin grinned.

"No kidding…" Yusuke muttered, rubbing his sore torso.

"Nothing we cannot handle." Kurama smiled.

"I sure hope so cause this one's full a energy." Chu laughed.

'_She won't be once I'm through with her.'_ Youko purred.

Kurama rolled his eyes and shifted his weight from one foot to the other. Kagome glanced back toward him before turning her attention to Jin and Chu. "Well thank you for you're help guys, we'll see you in the arena."

"Wait, you guys are against us next?" Yusuke asked, growing excited.

"Sure am, you that eager for an ass whoopin?" Chu questioned.

Yusuke laughed. "We'll see who gets the ass whoopin."

"Men and their pride… we'll see you guys tomorrow ok? Thanks again!" Kagome smiled warmly before dragging Yusuke and Kurama toward the hotel, Hiei and Kuwabara following behind silently.

"What's the rush Gome?" Yusuke asked.

"Youko's being a pervert again and I'm sure Kurama doesn't want to stand out here with a hard on all night." Kagome explained, causing the avatar to blush darkly. Did she have to be so blunt about it? He didn't exactly want Yusuke and Hiei knowing about his problems.

Kagome dragged them all the way back to the room before collapsing on Yusuke's bed with a sigh. Hiei disappeared back out the door, muttering about retrieving dinner while Kurama made his way into the bathroom for a shower and Kuwabara plopped down on the couch to watch television. The miko opened her eyes when she felt someone lay on top of her and smiled up at Yusuke.

"So are you sleeping in my bed tonight?" He smirked.

"You slept with me last night." She pointed out.

"Kurama had two nights with you though." He pouted.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You all placed your claim marks on me… now I have to decide who I mate first. That is going to be a very hard decision. Maybe I should just sleep by myself tonight."

Yusuke groaned and rolled off of her to lie beside her. "Why not just have a foursome. That way you don't have to decide who gets to go first, we'll all go first." he complained. Yusuke wanted her first but he knew there wasn't much of a possibility of that happening seeing as she met Youko and Hiei far before him. It would only be far if the two demons that waited so long would get her first. And since Kurama was part of Youko, he would probably get her the same time as the kitsune.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "It's not that easy Suke…" she murmured.

Yusuke sighed. "Well then let me help you decide. I'll go last ok? Youko and Hiei met you before me so it's only fair they get first dibs."

Kagome smiled and rolled over until she was half lying on top of the detective. "Really?"

Yusuke nodded. "Really, I don't want to make this any harder for you."

"Well then maybe you can have a second night with me Suke. Consider it thanks for being so considerate." she smiled warmly before leaning down and kissing him softly.

* * *

A/N:

That wraps up chapter sixteen! Hope everyone enjoyed. Please R&R, you're guys feedback is what keeps me going. It gives me motivation

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Seventeen: Matching Decisions


	17. Matching Decisions

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 17: Matching Decisions

"I want to fight Jin." Kagome argued.

"He's too powerful Kagome, we know he won't hurt you but he's not going to let you win either." Yusuke protested.

"Indeed, it would be best for you to fight Touya." Kurama suggested.

"But his ice powers have no effect on me because of my purification. Both of our powers will be canceled out and it will result to mere hand to hand combat." She complained.

"Exactly." Hiei snorted.

Kagome glared up at him in irritation. "Why are you such an asshole?"

"Not right now please, we need to finish figuring this out." Kurama sighed, trying to defuse the fight that was just moments away from breaking lose.

"Why not have Kagome face the runt?" Kuwabara asked.

"Rinku? No I will not throw a child around the battle ring." Kagome refused. "I want to fight Jin."

Yusuke sighed. "What about Wakamaru? Why not fight him?"

"I don't want to mess up his pretty face that he worships." Kagome snorted. She liked all the fighters on Jin's team but she was being quite sour right now because she wanted to face Jin. She knew it would be an interesting fight and wanted the challenge. Even though she could feel how powerful Wakamaru, Rinku, Touya, and Chu were, she was dead set on fighting Jin.

'_Let her fight Jin, she's not going to back down. She's far too stubborn to back down until she gets her way. And if she doesn't she'll simply lock us in a barrier once Jin steps onto the platform.'_ Youko stated.

Kurama sighed. "Alright Kagome, you can face Jin. I will fight Wakamaru, Hiei can fight Chu, Yusuke can take Rinku and Kuwabara can take Touya."

Kagome grinned. "Thank you Kurama.

"Aw why do I have to fight the runt?" Yusuke complained.

"You can shower with me if you stop complaining." Kagome stated. The detective turned wide eyes to her before smirking and making the motion of zipping his lips shut. Hiei and Kurama glared at Yusuke angrily.

'_Shouldn't we be getting the special treatment? We just allowed her to have her way.'_ Youko pouted.

Kagome noticed the distant look in Kurama eyes and sighed. Stepping toward him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his ear. "Relax; I never said _when_ he could shower with me. And you'll be sleeping in my room tonight." she whispered before pulling away and making her way to the stadium. Their match against Jin's team was about to start and they needed to get to the arena doors. After all the push over fights they'd been through, Kagome was excited to actually get a decent workout.

Upon arrival, the miko's mood was darkened when she heard the yells from the crowd. Her team wasn't exactly a favorite among the audience and since she was part of the team, they also found ways to bash her. Several demons hollered insulting names down at her and the guys. She could particular catch any that were directed toward her. After their first match and the first time everyone saw them together, word leaked out that Kagome was eventually going to mate three of the men on her team. Although it was very common for demons to take on more than one mate, everyone knew Kagome was human and therefore dubbed her a 'whore'.

Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she heard a chorus of snarls coming from various locations around the stadium. Glancing around, she smiled slightly when she spotted Kouga, Shippo, and Inuyasha causing a riot in the audience to her right. Behind her; Hiei, Yusuke, and Kurama were throwing deadly glares at anyone who dared to peep a single word about Kagome. And lastly, across the arena, Chu and his teammates were yelling threats out to the crowd, swearing they'd slaughter anyone who discriminated the little miko.

Her smile widened when Rinku turned a bright smile toward her and winked. "No worries Kagome, we've got your back."

Kagome returned the little boy's smile happily. "Thank you Rinku, I appreciate the help."

"Ok I think that's enough verbal abuse everyone, I'd like to get on to the physical abuse please!" Koto yelled into her microphone.

"I agree, so everyone settle down. Team Wakamaru and Team Urameshi, please choose your first fighters." Juri announced, turning her attention to the opposing teams.

Yusuke and his team glanced over to their friends and grinned. Chu and Jin saluted toward them before turning to their comrades. It wasn't long before Wakamaru removed himself from the group and lifted himself onto the platform. Kurama silently stepped forward to join the blonde fighter in the ring. Juri smiled brightly as the two males approached each other before shaking hands tightly.

"Let the best man win." Wakamaru stated with a sly smirk.

"Indeed my friend." Kurama retaliated.

"First fight between Teams Wakamaru and Urameshi! Kurama versus Wakamaru… BEGIN!" Juri announced before backing away from the fighters. She remembered how deadly both fighters were in the last tournament and didn't want to remain as close this time around.

"I hope you've improved your skills since the last tournament Kurama." Wakamaru said softly.

"I possess the same expectations for you Wakamaru." the kitsune replied, watching the blonde trickster closely.

"Oh I've most definitely improved. I knew I would need to if I wanted another chance to beat you guys." he smirked before springing forward to strike his opponent. Kurama skillfully dodged but just barely. Wakamaru hadn't been the type for close combat before and favored distance attacks but that definitely wasn't the case anymore apparently. Determined not to be caught off guard again, the avatar examined the blonde demon. Closer observation revealed that he had improved himself physically. His muscles were more defined than before and Kurama scolded himself silently for not realizing that detail sooner.

"Damn he's changed up his tactics since we last saw him." Yusuke muttered as he watched Kurama continue to dodge the multiple attacks Wakamaru would rush at him with.

"What do you mean?" Kagome questioned though her eyes never left the battle.

"At the last tournament, Wakamaru liked to use tricks, disguises, and weapons with weird powers to win his fights. He avoided hand to hand combat as much as he could." Kuwabara explained.

"That makes sense with how much he worships his physical appearance but why do you think he changed his game up?" Yusuke asked, watching the blonde demon's movements closely.

"What do you see onna." Hiei asked, noticing the slight smile breaking through her concentrated expression. Yusuke and Kuwabara turned their attention to her briefly as well.

"Watch Wakamaru; it may look like he's changed his strategy but he hasn't. It's obvious that he still values his appearance because when he rushes in to attack, he quickly distances himself before Kurama has time to retaliate. And he hasn't stopped with his tricks either." Kagome explained as her trained eyes followed their movements.

Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara turned their gazes back to the fight. Kagome was indeed correct with her analysis of Wakamaru's style. He definitely wasn't allowing himself to stay close to Kurama long enough for him to do too much damage if he was able to get a hit in. What confused them though was what Kagome meant when she said he was still using his tricks.

"You guys can't see them. Wakamaru planned this quite well but he never expected that you guys would get a miko on your team. This is why it's useful that no one else knows of my powers yet. He's placing traps everywhere and I just hope Kurama's realized that by now." Kagome said, sensing their confusion.

"How come we can't see any of this and you can? He's a demon so anything he dishes out should be visible to all of us except Kuwabara." Yusuke piped up.

"Have you forgotten Karasu's power? We could not see his attacks." Hiei pointed out. "Mikos can see any type of demonic and spiritual energy whereas there are some that demons cannot detect."

"Precisely." Kagome nodded, watching as Wakamaru stealthily planted yet another trap. It wouldn't be long before either Kurama stumbled upon one of the traps or he finished the fight. Unfortunately it was not the latter. Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes widened when Kurama suddenly found he couldn't move his feet. The avatar tried pulling his feet from the ground but it was futile. It was as if his shoes were glued to the ground.

Wakamaru grinned triumphantly as he casually stood at the opposite side of the platform. He remembered from the last tournament that Kurama didn't need to move in order to be deadly. He didn't even need his hands but it did leave him at a great disadvantage that he was stuck in one stop. Now all he had to do was get his rose whip away from him and he could win. A small smirk spread across his face when the red head revealed his favored weapon and held it ready to defend himself.

"Come on Kurama… think this through. You have to know he's got a plan for your rose whip." Kagome muttered under her breath, though the guys standing beside her easily heard.

"Why can't he move?" Kuwabara asked.

"Wakamaru placed small patches of glue in various spots across the platform. It's obvious that he cannot see them just as you guys can't but he's placed them in places he will remember. His movements are quick and calculated meaning he takes note of all the traps' locations." Kagome informed them.

"Well played, he has improved but how is he possibly going to get the rose whip away?" Yusuke asked, his attention completely on the fight. Wakamaru was rushing in for quick attacks just as he was in the beginning but he couldn't get anywhere near Kurama. With his quick reflexes and his deadly whip, the avatar was practically untouchable.

"I'm not sure but it's obvious that he has a plan…"

As if on cue, a wave of gasps could be heard from the crown when Kurama's whip suddenly got caught. The very tip of it was stuck to the ground on the opposite side of the platform just as his feet were. After a few tugs, Kurama dropped his weapon and focused his complete attention on the blonde trickster. Little did he know, the avatar had a plan the entire time. Once he realized his feet were stuck to the ground, he knew exactly how to defeat Wakamaru.

Kurama kept his expression unreadable as Wakamaru smirked and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you going to do now Kurama? You have no weapon and you can't move. You could try using your seeds but I know that all the most deadly ones need either time or something else to sprout."

"I must admit this was well thought out Wakamaru." Kurama stated calmly.

"Why thank you, so do I need to take you down or are you going to just surrender?" He asked, hoping his friend and opponent would go down easy. He didn't want to actually harm him and he knew Kurama didn't want to hurt him either.

"I cannot back down, you will have to beat me."

Sighing heavily, the clueless demon rushed toward Kurama for the last time and intended to knock him out but was caught by surprise when the avatar suddenly jumped to the side. Before he could react, Kurama kicked him out of the ring. Quickly standing, Wakamaru was about to leap back onto the platform but nearly shrieked when he realized he couldn't move. Kurama used his power over plants to force the roots to hold him in place… outside the boundaries.

"Well I'll start the count then I guess." Juri murmured as she stared at the struggling blonde demon. "1…2…3"

"This isn't fair! I was so close!" Wakamaru whined.

"4…5…6…7."

"How did you possibly escape? This just isn't fair!"

"8…9."

"I failed again, how disappointing." Wakamaru sighed, giving up on fighting against his restrains.

"10! Wakamaru is out of the ring for more than ten counts so Kurama is the winner!" Juri said into her microphone.

"Boo! Where's the blood!?" several demons complained.

"Kill the traitor!" others yelled.

Kagome glared at the demon crowd as Kurama rejoined them calmly. She briefly noticed him release Wakamaru and smile toward the demon before he ventured toward his team to sulk silently. The nerve of these demons… and to think that she was trying to save their lives from Kikyou. Did they even deserve her help? Probably not but there was nothing she could do. If Kikyou won this tournament then every single demon would suffer, including the ones she cared for.

'_The crowd is bothering her.' _ Youko murmured when Kurama's gaze landed on Kagome.

He rolled his eyes. _'I'm not a complete idiot Youko; I can read her almost as clearly as you can.'_

"Just let it go Kagome, don't let them get to you." Kurama told her quietly as he pulled her into his arms for a quick embrace before releasing her.

"I bet they'd appreciate us more if they knew we were here trying to save their pathetic asses." she growled, quite well for a human.

Yusuke sighed. "If you think this is bad, just wait til they find out that not only are you a miko but that there's two mikos in this competition. There's going to be a riot."

"It will be even worst since they all know we're courting her." Kurama pointed out.

"We'll kill anyone who tries to harm her." Hiei stated simply. "And so will Inuyasha, Jin and the others."

"Teams, please choose your next fighters!" Koto yelled into the speaker, gaining everyone's attention. They turned their gazes to the opposing team and awaited their decision before sending out their next fighter. Yusuke sighed as Rinku hopped up and skipped over to stand near Juri. Kagome rolled her eyes and placed a quick kiss on his cheek before pushing his forward. Rinku grinned up at Yusuke as he dragged himself across the platform.

"I'll make this challenging for you Yusuke, don't worry."

"I hope so kid, I haven't had a decent fight yet."

"Rinku from Team Wakamaru against Yusuke from Team Urameshi, let the fight begin!" Koto cheered.

"I'm not gunna go easy on you kid." Yusuke warned as he cracked his knuckles.

"It wouldn't be any fun if you held back." Rinku grinned as he dropped into a defensive stance.

Both teams watched in boredom as Rinku and Yusuke switched from defensive to offensive over and over again. Everyone knew the young demon didn't have a chance against the spirit detective. Yusuke defeated several of the most powerful demons to ever exist and Rinku's skills were nowhere near comparable. After watching the fight for a few more minutes, it was obvious that Yusuke wasn't being serious and was humoring Rinku by not beating him quickly.

Kagome relocated herself a few feet away from her team when she noticed Yusuke was preparing to end the fight, ignoring the questioning looks from her teammates. Just as she'd called it, the detective delivered a powerful kick that knocked Rinku into the air and straight for Kagome. The miko caught him effortlessly and sighed when she realized the small boy was unconscious. Sighing to herself, she held him securely in her arms and turned toward his fellow teammates.

"Hold onto him sweetheart! He'll be in a much happier mood to wake up in your arms rather than over here." Chu grinned.

Kagome laughed softly and nodded before making her way back to her team as Juri announced Yusuke the winner. Glaring at the detective, she smacked him over the head once she was within range. "Did you have to kick him so hard?!"

"I'm sorry! I told him I wouldn't go easy on him!" Yusuke muttered back, rubbing his head where she'd hit him.

Rolling her eyes, she repositioned Rinku in her arms so she could stand comfortably and watch the next fight while holding him. Before Juri even requested for the next fighters to step forth, Chu was already making his way over to her. Hiei silently followed suit and met the tall demon at the center of the ring.

"This should be interesting." Touya mused.

"No doubt about that." Jin agreed.

"Well hello there Hiei, don't you go holdin back on me now." Chu grinned, swaying on his unstable feet.

Hiei merely nodded as Juri brought the microphone to her lips. "Alright Hiei versus Chu! Let the fight begin!"

* * *

A/N:

That wraps up chapter seventeen! WOW this is the longest fic I've ever wrote… jeez I hope everyone is enjoying it! It's taking forever to finish… but eh as long as it's good. R&R please!

~*Icyfire*~

Next chapter – Chapter Eighteen: Tender Adoration


	18. Tender Adoration

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 18: Tender Adoration

Chu chuckled as he continuously attacked Hiei. The hybrid repeatedly dodged the drunken demon's attacks as he formulated his plan to win. He may not be the nicest member of his team but he wasn't going to truly hurt Chu. The purple haired demon was his friend, although he'd never admit it aloud. Chu halted his attacks in order to chug down more of his alcohol before grinning toward Hiei.

"You're makin me dizzy with all your disappearin mate. Slow down will ya?"

Kagome stared at Chu in confusion as she continued to watch the two demons go back and forth. "Is it wise for him to be drinking during a battle?"

Yusuke laughed. "Actually, it's helping him in the fight. He gets his power from the alcohol."

Kagome turned her confused gaze to Yusuke and stared at him as if he'd lost his mind. "Are you serious?"

"He sure is. Chu is actually really powerful. This fight is nowhere near over." Kuwabara piped up.

"But he hasn't landed one hit on Hiei yet… and Hiei's thrown him around quite a bit already."

"This is just their warm up." Kurama explained.

More confused than before, Kagome concentrated on the fight before her. Hiei definitely seemed to have the upper hand in this fight… Chu wasn't even fast enough to keep up with Hiei's movements. The miko's attention was pulled away from the fight when she heard Rinku beginning to wake up in her arms. Turned a smile down to the small boy, she nearly laughed at his happy grin. "How are you feeling Rinku?"

"Much better now." he smiled up at her. "Thank you for catching me."

"How'd you know? You were unconscious."

"I could feel your aura before I passed out, and I could smell you. You smell very nice."

Kagome laughed as she placed the boy down on his feet. "Thank you Rinku, you're very sweet."

"Sorry for kickin you so hard kid but that don't mean you can hit on my girl." Yusuke commented, turning briefly to wink down at Rinku.

The boy blushed almost as dark as Kurama's hair as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm not hitting on Kagome… jerk."

Kagome held back her laughter as she reached forward and smacked Yusuke. "Leave him alone or I'll ditch you for him."

Both boys turned shocked expressions up to the miko and she rolled her eyes. "Men… you're so gullible sometimes."

"It's starting." Kuwabara hollered back to Yusuke and Kagome and both turned their attention to the ring. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt Chu's power increasing. So he was more powerful than he seemed… but did he know how to properly use it? Her question was answered when the tall demon blasted Hiei completely out of the ring. Even though she knew Chu wouldn't purposefully harm Hiei too much, she still felt slightly worried as she turned her gaze to where the hybrid was thrown into the wall of the arena.

Hiei stood there dusting his clothes off before reappearing in the ring once more. Crossing his arms over his chest, he glared halfheartedly at Chu.

"Don't be too angry at me Hiei, I didn't intend to go easy on you mate." Chu grinned. Obviously the demon didn't know Hiei enough to realize that the glare wasn't truly filled with anger.

"Hn."

"What happens if he runs out of alcohol? Demons sober up much faster than humans right?" Kagome asked, turning to Yusuke and Rinku for an answer only to see the small boy was no longer there. Searching for him, she smiled when his gaze met hers from across the arena. Apparently he joined his team while she was engulfed in watching the fight.

"He'll lose his power." Kurama answered her.

Kagome nodded as she turned back to the fight. It was apparent that Hiei was holding back. But then again, he didn't want to kill Chu, just defeat him. So it made sense that Hiei was holding back because he was far more deadly when he was using his katana but the koorime hadn't even unsheathed it yet. From the looks of it, Hiei was going to fight Chu with only his physical strength and perhaps his fire abilities.

As if on cue, the temperature of the entire stadium sky rocketed. The climate also changed because just moments ago, they were standing in moist heat because of the ocean and forests that surrounded them but now they were breathing in dry air. Hiei had apparently stripped the air of its moisture and upped the temperature but why? Kagome smirked when she realized his intentions.

"What the hell Hiei? I can't breathe man!" Yusuke complained.

"It'll be over soon." Kurama stated, also catching on to what Hiei's plan was.

"Huh?" Kuwabara asked, trying to fan himself to cool down.

"With all the alcohol Chu drank, he's probably really dehydrated. By taking the moisture out of the air and making it dry heat, Hiei is trying to accelerate Chu's dehydration." Kagome explained.

'_Yet again, her intelligence amazes me.'_ Youko sighed.

'_Indeed, she caught on before even I did.'_

"Oh… damn I woulda never thought of that." Yusuke muttered under his breath as he turned back to the fight.

No one was surprised when Chu began swaying a bit more severally, holding his head to try and stop it from spinning. It wasn't long before the tall demon collapsed to the ground from dehydration. Juri did her count and Hiei quickly returned the climate to its original state as he made his way back to his team.

"Well played mate… well played." Chu called to Hiei as Wakamaru and Jin helped him off the ring.

"Alright, that's three wins for Team Urameshi. Could the next fighters please step up?" Juri asked quietly, chugging down water to regain her moisture. Poor fish demon.

Jin returned to the platform and grinned over to the opposing team. Kagome felt her excitement as she quickly joined the wind demon.

"Interesting… it would seem that Jin from Team Wakamaru and Kagome from Team Urameshi will be facing off next! This should be exciting!" Koto cheered.

"Alright, let the fight begin!" Juri announced, stepping back once more. Kagome smiled over to Jin as he crossed his legs and manipulated the wind to keep him afloat.

"If you all may recall, so far we've only seen Kagome deliver quick and accurate kills by snapping her opponents' necks. We know from the last tournament that Jin is a very skilled fighter so maybe we'll be able to see what else this little human can do!" Koto grinned. She was intrigued by Kagome and excited to see what other abilities she possessed.

"Don't purify me now little miss." Jin whispered to her with a grin.

"As long as you don't hang me from a tree, you're safe." Kagome retaliated before dropping into a defensive stance. Everyone in the stadium stared at the little miko in curiosity. They'd never seen this type of defense technique before… well except for the demons that knew Kagome 500 years ago. They easily recognized her stance as one that Sango had taught her. The slayer did pass on her taijiya fighting skills to the miko after all.

"Interesting, lets see what you can do." Jin laughed as he rushed Kagome. Everyone, excluding the feudal era demons, was shocked at her speed. She was quick enough to match Jin's speed without a problem. And Jin was even using the wind to his advantage to quicken his attacks. Kagome was blocking and retaliating as if she were fighting Kuwabara. Deciding to get serious since obviously he'd underestimated the little miko, Jin took it up a notch.

Kagome kept her complete concentration on Jin and his movements when she felt him get serious. She held back her smirk when she first felt his surprise as her speed. That was a common reaction for her as of lately. She could even hear Chu and Rinku complimenting her performance. The miko suddenly froze when she felt someone in particular watching her from the crowd. Her attention wavered for just a moment but that was enough for Jin to land quite a hard kick to her stomach, sending her to the ground.

Kagome leapt to her feet and successfully landed a punch to Jin's cheek. The wind demon shook himself to regain his composure before flying into the air. With him preparing for his next attack, Kagome had the opportunity to glance toward the crowd and easily spotted Kikyou standing at the top row with Kohaku and Rando standing at her sides. The miko swore under her breath as she turned her gaze back to Jin, who was diving toward her at incredible speeds. She dodged to the side to avoid his tornado fist attack and kept a close eye on her opponent as he flew back up into the sky.

'_She's holding back…'_ Youko announced.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement. _'Yes but why?'_

"It doesn't look like she'd tryin very hard." Yusuke piped up.

"That's because she isn't." Hiei snorted, who had also noticed and was trying to figure out why she didn't seem to be paying much attention to the fight.

"She's distracted." Shippo murmured quietly, his eyes narrowing.

"No shit runt." Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "But by who?"

Kagome dodged Jin's attack once more and watched his every move. She could easily just throw up a barrier and Jin wouldn't be able to touch her but she couldn't allow that much of her power to be seen. With Kikyou observing her fight, she didn't want the dark miko to see how powerful she'd truly grown. Kagome knew she needed to hold back in order to use her real power as a surprise against Kikyou. Kagome's attention was so focused on Kikyou that she didn't notice that Jin was diving in for another attack.

"Shit she'd not payin attention!" Yusuke panicked.

Before anyone could truly worry about the miko, she seemed to snap to attention and turned to her attacker just in time. Moving quickly, she grabbed Jin's arm and slammed him into the ground. Maneuvering so that she sat on his back with his arm pinned behind him, she turned her blue eyes to Juri.

"Oh sorry! 1…2…3….4"

"Holy shit… I didn't see that one coming." Inuyasha muttered.

"Neither did I." Kouga chuckled.

"She's gotten stronger…" Shippo smiled, proud of his mother. Turning his gaze up to the top row of the stands, he glared at Kikyou as the miko stared down at Kagome with calculating eyes. He wished so desperately that he could attack her now and rid Kagome of her worries but he knew he didn't stand a chance against Kikyou. Not to mention he really didn't want to know what purification felt like…

"9…10! Kagome is the winner!" Juri cheered.

Kagome stood and helped the wind demon to his feet before pulling him into a hug. "Good fight Jin."

"Right back at cha missy! That was quite a surprising turn of events! I'm impressed!" he grinned as he hovered back to his teammates.

Kagome returned his smile before turning her gaze up to Kikyou. She glared up at the miko and red haired demon that was smirking down at her. They were planning something…

Following her gaze, Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all growled softly when they finally realized the source of Kagome's distraction. Had Kikyou been observing the entire time? Kikyou's eyes narrowed before she turned and left through the hall behind them, Kohaku and Rando following behind her. Kagome let out a breath she didn't even notice she was holding and rejoined her team.

"That was reckless." Hiei stated, glaring down at her.

"I couldn't let her see too much of my power…" Kagome explained.

"You're letting her get to you again." Kurama pointed out, moving to stand beside her and entwine his fingers through hers as Kuwabara met Touya at the center of the platform for their fight.

"She's the only one here that can easily kill all the demons that I care about… and she knows it. You, Youko, Hiei, Yusuke, Inuyasha, Shippo, Kouga, Sesshomaru, Ayame, Jin, Chu, Rinku, Touya, and Wakamaru… none of you would stand a chance against her if she decided to unleash her purification in the stadium. She can't know how powerful I am… I need to be able to protect you guys and defeat her at the same time."

"We can take care of ourselves onna." Hiei stated, crossing his arms over his chest and sticking his nose in the air.

Kagome smiled sadly and nodded her head. "I know that Hiei but I will just make me feel better if she doesn't know all my powers. I'd be devastated if I lost any of you…"

"We're not goin anywhere; no one is so relax Gome." Yusuke said, trying to reassure her.

"And we are here to support you." Kurama smiled.

"You worry too much about others onna; it will be your downfall." Hiei snorted.

She turned a halfhearted glare toward him. "I'm sorry I care so much."

"That's not what he means Kagome; we're just worried that you might get hurt from trying to help one of us." Kurama explained.

"And Touya is the winner! Seeing as Team Urameshi received the most wins of this round, they will be moving on to the next round!" Koto announced.

Everyone turned to see Kuwabara stuck in a block of ice and Touya casually making his way back to his team. Kuwabara was yelling angrily and they sighed. The oaf lost again. Rolling their eyes, they turned toward the doors and made their way back to the hotel, knowing the orange haired human would catch up once Touya decided to unfreeze him. Just as they were going to enter the hotel, Shippo appeared in front of Kagome with a huge grin on his face.

"What the matter Shippo?" Kagome asked, slightly worried that his face would crack from such an intense smile.

"You're facing us next mom." he announced in excitement.

Kagome's face lit up in excitement and she grinned as well. "Finally… then we'll see you tomorrow." she said before kissing the young kitsune on the cheek and continuing to lead her teammates up to their suite. The miko made her way straight to the kitchen and began preparing dinner for everyone. Hiei settled on his usual spot on the window sill as Yusuke and Kuwabara lounged on the couch to watch tv. Kurama disappeared into the bathroom, most likely for a shower.

"Hiei, will you be eating with us tonight?" Kagome questioned as she gathered what she would need to make dinner.

"No, because I never enjoy your meals." He answered sarcastically.

Kagome turned a glare toward him and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Return that appendix to its rightful place unless you intend to use it." Hiei growled before a smirk spread across his lips. _'Preferably on me'_

Kagome blushed as she heard Hiei's words drift along her mind. Rolling her eyes at him, she turned back to her task in order to clear her mind of exactly what she could do to him with her tongue.

'_I would not object.'_ Hiei commented, referring to the images that were playing along in Kagome's head.

She growled toward the hybrid and threw an egg in his direction, which he effortlessly dodged. _'Stay out of my head apparition or I'll make sure you don't get to live out any of your kinky fantasies until _after_ Youko, Yusuke, and Kurama.'_ she threatened.

Hiei snorted and rolled his eyes but remained silent. Kagome smirked at his obvious retreat and returned to her cooking in triumph. Hiei wanted to have her first, just as Youko, Yusuke, and Kurama did so she planned on using that against them for as long as she could. Just then, Kurama stepped out of the bathroom only wearing a towel and Kagome couldn't help but stare. Ok so maybe it wouldn't be very long before she began mating with the guys… she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to resist. Who would want to when there's three (technically four) sexy male demons roaming around a small suite and they're all willing and waiting… Yup, it wouldn't be long before the little miko no longer possessed her purity.

* * *

A/N:

Hope you all enjoyed the latest chapter! This is my longest fic so far… how exciting And there's still soooo much more left! Ohhh this next chapter is going to be nice and juicy hehe. R&R please!

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Nineteen: Underestimated Opponents


	19. Underestimated Opponents

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 19: Underestimated Opponents

"Kagome wake up!!!"

The poor startled miko leapt out of bed and stared at Yusuke with wide eyes. "What?"

"Hurry up and get ready! We're gunna be late for our match against Inuyasha's team!" he hollered over his shoulder as he dashed out of his room to change his clothes

Kagome glanced at the time and a squeal escaped her lips as she rushed to change into her fighting kimono. Running a brush through her hair, she grabbed a hair elastic from her night stand and rushed out the door. The guys were already standing out in the hall waiting for her. Kagome hurried to catch up as Kurama locked their door and followed behind. With how late they were, the entire team was running to the stadium. They reached the doors just as Juri announced their team to enter.

Trying to catch their breath, they made their way to the platform and stood beside it, across from Inuyasha and his team. Taking a deep breath, Kagome glanced over to their opponents to see Inuyasha rolling his eyes at her.

"Running late like always huh wench?"

"Leave mom alone baka!" Shippo growled, smacking the hanyou over the head.

Kagome tried to hold back her laughter as Inuyasha and Shippo started bickering at each other while Kouga tried to break them apart. "Save the damn fighting for them you bakas!" Kouga snarled out.

Yusuke and Kuwabara laughed at their opponents as Kurama and Hiei watched them with calculating eyes. Kagome's gaze fell on Sesshomaru, who she hadn't seen much of the entire time they were here. He seemed bored as he stood beside his team with his arms crossed over his chest. As if he felt her stare, his golden eyes met her blue ones and he nodded his head to her slightly. The miko smiled and returned the subtle greeting with a nod of her own before turning to her team.

"Alright who wants to fight who?"

Yusuke glanced back at the team across from them before turning a smirk to her. "Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded. "That could be fun to watch. Be careful though, his sword can blow this stadium to pieces."

"He's not gunna hold back just cause we're on your team right?"

Kagome snorted and shook her head. "You see the tall dog demon that's standing with them silently? That's his brother. They've been at each other's throats for as long as I can remember. If Inuyasha can attack his brother without regret, he won't have a problem trying to beat you down. Especially since he knows you're trying to court me."

"The mutt will push you as far as he possibly can. He wants to make sure you are powerful enough to protect Kagome." Hiei added, crossing his arms over his chest in boredom.

"I'll fight Shippo." Kurama piped up.

Kagome and Hiei turned their attention to the red head curiously. "You want to fight the kit that you trained?"

His eyes flashed golden for a moment as he nodded. "I need to see how much he's improved while he's been with Inuyasha."

Kagome nodded and turned to Hiei. "Who do you want to fight?"

"Sesshomaru."

"Perfect so that leaves Kouga and Ayame to Kuwabara and I." Kagome smiled.

"I can't fight a girl! It's against the code!" Kuwabara yelled, panicking slightly.

The miko rolled her eyes and rested a hand on the tall man to calm him. "I'm aware of that Kuwabara, you can take on Kouga."

"Teams, will you please choose your first fighters?" Juri questioned, glancing at both teams.

Inuyasha turned to Kouga and the wolf prince grinned. He made his way onto the platform and winked toward Kagome. The miko rolled her eyes at her friend's antics as Kuwabara joined the wolf at the center. Juri glanced at both fighters before putting her microphone to her lips. "Alright it looks like Kouga from Team Kataki versus Kuwabara from Team Urameshi! Let the fight begin!"

Kouga immediately sprung toward Kuwabara before the human had time to gather himself. The wolf easily grabbed his forearms and threw him over his shoulder and into the ground face first. Kuwabara leapt up and away from Kouga as he shook his head to regain himself. "What the hell man! I didn't know you were that fast!"

Kouga chuckled and rushed him again. "Don't underestimate your opponents baka. Don't make this another easy win for me."

Glaring at Kouga, Kuwabara dodged to the left and brought his fist around to land a punch to his face but Kouga was too quick. Not wanting to lose for a second time in a row, Kuwabara watched his opponent's movements very closely. He didn't train with Yusuke for a week for nothing; he wanted to prove to his team that he could be of some use.

Kouga halted at the edge of the ring and sprang back at Kuwabara. He figured if he didn't give the human enough time to think of a plan, he could beat him quickly and get a win for his team. Preparing to punch the tall orange haired human, he was surprised when he dodged him again but instead of missing him this time around, the human was able to land a decent kick to his side. Smirking to himself, he leapt in to the air and allowed gravity to bring him back down to earth. From the squinting Kuwabara was doing as he tried to focus on Kouga, he knew that the sun was blinding him partially and this could be his opportunity to deliver a blow hard enough to end the fight.

Kuwabara's eyes widened when he finally saw that Kouga's foot was aimed straight at him as he was hurling to the ground. Moving as fast as he could, he grabbed the wolf's ankle and threw him away from him. Kuwabara took a deep breath as Kouga slammed into the ground opposite him. The wolf was nowhere near tired yet though, he was just warming up. Leaping to his feet, he rushed Kuwabara once more and delivered quick and accurate punches and kicks. Kuwabara tried his best to block all the hits but he wasn't fast enough. Several of the powerful blows hit him directly and he was gradually losing strength.

Blocking a kick directed to his stomach, Kuwabara punched Kouga hard in the stomach, causing him to stagger back a bit and give him the time he needed to call forth his Spirit Sword. Putting as much power into it as he could, he charged Kouga this time, not giving the wolf enough time to recover. Slamming the side of his powerful sword into Kouga's stomach, the wolf was thrown completely out of the ring and into one of the surrounding walls of the arena. Dust rose as the wall crumbled and piled on top of the wolf. Kuwabara grinned triumphantly as he turned to give his team a thumbs up.

Kagome groaned as Kouga suddenly appeared behind the big oaf and pounded his fist hard on top of Kuwabara's head, successfully rendering him unconscious. "And Kouga wins the first round!" Juri yelled into her microphone.

Sighing, Kagome met Kouga at the edge of the platform as the wolf dragged Kuwabara to her. "Thank you Kouga, nice work."

"I was hoping for more of a challenge but I guess I'll find one when we get to the next round." he smirked.

Kagome glared at him halfheartedly as she pulled Kuwabara off the platform. "This has only just begun, don't start getting cocky yet."

The wolf rolled his eyes and returned to his team, where he wrapped an arm around Ayame and kissed her cheek. Kagome dragged Kuwabara back to her team and left him off to the side before turning her attention back to the ring. Kurama was making his way to the platform, his eyes directly on Shippo. The kit's playful expression turned serious as he began making his way to meet his former teacher to the center of the fighting platform. Once they met at the center, Juri announced the fight to begin and both kitsune's remained where they stood.

"I expect that your skills have improved after all this time kit." Kurama stated, his eyes flashing golden.

Shippo nodded slightly. "I hope being weighed down by that human body hasn't made you rusty."

A barely noticeable smirk pulled at his lips as a fang hung over his lip. "We shall see kit."

With that said, both kitsune's leapt into action. It was quite difficult to see exactly what was happening with how quickly they were moving but they could still see basically what was going on. For now, they were merely using hand to hand combat and seemed to be perfectly matched. Neither had a scratch on them as they continued throwing swift but powerful punches and kicks. They were equal in their accuracy and quick reflexes, both able to block the others attack before delivering an attack of their own. They abruptly leapt away from each other and landed on opposite sides of the platform, staring at each other intently.

Blue flames engulfed Shippo's entire body as Kurama brought forth his rose whip. They were suddenly on the move again. Shippo was darting toward his former teacher with swift movements while dodging his deadly whip. The red kitsune was attacking Kurama with his fire attacks while the avatar was retaliating with swift flicks of his wrist. He was dodging Shippo's flames and attacking at the same time while Shippo was doing the same, but dodging the thorn covered whip and throwing fire balls. The closer he was in range, the more of a chance Shippo had of actually hitting Kurama but that also meant he would have to either be fast enough to dodge the whip or just take a hit from it.

Kagome could see that both kitsune's were taking on damage at quite a fast rate and it wouldn't be long before one, or both, overworked themselves. The game was changed up when Kurama began deflecting Shippo's fireballs with his whip instead of trying to attack the red kitsune with it. He was rushing Shippo and trying to land a quick hit before leaping away and getting burned. Shippo threw a series of fireballs at Kurama, smirking as several hit their mark and slowed the avatar down for a moment. With that hesitation, he pushed as much power as he could into another attack and released it.

Kurama's eyes widened slightly as he watched the fireball hurling at him. With a quick flick of his wrist, he wrapped his whip around Shippo and yanked the red kitsune toward him. The attack hit and sent both kitsunes into the stands of the stadium. The fireball burned and killed many of the surrounding weaker demons as smoke rose and blocked everyone's view of the damage. Kagome could feel worry worming its way into her stomach for both the kitsunes but she knew there was no true reason to worry. They were strong and would be fine.

The smoke cleared and everyone gasped as Kurama pulled himself from the rubble with Shippo draped over his shoulder.

"If you guys didn't see what happened, Kurama seemed to have wrapped his rose whip around Shippo and pulled him in front of him as his own attack hurled at them! Shippo took more damage than Kurama since he took the direct hit! So that means this round goes to Kurama!" Koto's voice boomed from the speaker.

Limping slightly and practically half of his shirt burned, he leapt back into the ring and placed Shippo down next to Inuyasha before making his way back to his team. Kagome smiled toward him as she ducked under his arm and helped him to sit beside Kuwabara against the wall. Kurama winced slightly as he tried to get comfortable and smiled to Kagome.

"Shippo's gotten stronger." Kagome smiled, her voice full of approval. She was obviously very proud of her kit.

Kurama nodded. "If he didn't let his guard down at that last second, I would have surely lost."

"Hey Kagome, it's your turn!" Yusuke yelled over to her. Kagome turned to see Ayame smiling toward her in anticipation. Kagome returned the smile before placing a quick kiss on Kurama's cheek and hurrying to the platform. Meeting the wolf demon at the center, Juri smiled to both of them before announcing the fight to begin and stepping back. Since Ayame was completely unaware of any skills that Kagome possessed aside from her purification, she rushed the miko with speed that easily matched Kouga's.

Kagome was prepared for her and dodged to the right quickly and blocking the wolf's kick as she swiftly changed direction and delivered a full scale attack on the miko. Both woman were impressed with their opponent's skills and knew this would be a close fight. Ayame knew that Kagome wouldn't use her purification, not only because she was still keeping it a secret but also because she didn't want to kill her so she was excited to see what Kagome could do when she was forced to use just her physical strength.

Both were going back and forth throwing punches and kicks but everyone could easily see that they were having fun. Although they were taking this battle seriously, they could feel the playfulness that was radiating off both of their auras. Kagome spun to perform a round house kick and Ayame leapt into a back handspring before darting back at the miko and landing a punch to her stomach. Kagome recovered much quicker than anyone expected and returned the favor by ducking down and sweeping her leg out, effectively knocking Ayame on her backside.

"That's the same damn move she used on me the first time I met her." Yusuke muttered, shaking his head. He still couldn't believe the little miko had beaten and escaped him so easily.

Ayame rolled to the side as Kagome aimed to land a punch to her chest while she was down. The wolf leapt to her feet and reached down to her boot, pulling out several sharp throwing knives. Kagome smirked as Ayame grinned over to her.

"Oh Ayame, only four inches?" Kagome mocked, referring to her small blades.

"Don't worry, you'll feel me." the wolf smirked as she threw one of her many knives at Kagome.

The miko spun to the side in order to dodge the knife as she heard not only Inuyasha yelling but Yusuke as well.

"What the hell Ayame! Don't kill the wench!"

"You're not actually trying to kill her are you!"

Both woman rolled their eyes at the overprotective males and continued on with their fight.

"If this weren't to determine who won a point for our team, I would say we should scare the life out of them." Ayame giggled as she threw another knife.

"Agreed." Kagome laughed as she ducked.

Suddenly three knives were rushing at her all at once and Kagome squealed in surprise. Jumping into the air to avoid the one aimed at her calf, she dove to the right and into a roll to miss the other two aimed for her stomach. Several more knives stuck into the ground as Kagome leapt to her feet and continued on the move. Focusing on her opponent, Kagome skidded to a stop just as Ayame threw her last two knives. She smirked as she skillfully caught both of them from mid air and threw them right back at the wolf.

Not expecting that reaction in the slightest, Ayame tried to leap out of the way but could only dodge one of the knives. The other lodged straight into her stomach. the wolf winced as she tried to pull the blade from her flesh but with her attention distracted by her pain, she didn't see Kagome rush at her and sweep her feet from under her, knocking her to the ground. The female wolf groaned and waved her hand toward the miko, signally that she forfeit.

"You win, I give in." Ayame murmured through her clenched teeth, holding her wounded stomach where the knife was still stuck in her.

Kagome nodded and kneeled beside her friend before turning her gaze to Kouga and nodding for him to help her. The wolf quickly appeared at their side and lifted his mate into his arms before carrying her to the rest of his team. Kagome returned to her team and walked right past them and directly to sit beside Kurama. Crossing her arms over her chest, she leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes. Everyone stared at her in confusion but just shrugged and turned back to the platform.

Sesshomaru was gracefully making his way to stand beside Juri and Hiei quickly joined him. After announcing the opponents and allowing the fight to begin, Hiei and Sesshomaru rushed each other. Kurama turned his gaze from the fight to stare at Kagome. She seemed to be in deep concentration but why? He examined her posture and was relieved to see she hadn't been injured during her fight but her hands were positioned flat against the ground.

'_She's healing Ayame.'_ Youko stated.

Kurama's gaze turned to the injured wolf demon across the arena to see her also sitting against the wall with her eyes closed. Kouga was sitting beside her wrapping her wound with a bandage but it was obvious that neither wolf was too worried about the injury. The avatar turned his curious gaze back to Kagome and shook his head. Kagome was sending her healing powers into the ground and directly to the wolf. In order to keep the healing a secret from everyone, Kouga was wrapping his mate's wound. Kurama figured that the female wolf would also probably limp out of the arena to keep the act up.

Kagome's eyes suddenly opened and she turned to smile at the red head that was gradually healing from his wounds. She, as well as everyone else, knew that she couldn't heal Kurama's wounds. It would raise too many suspicions and his wounds were minor anyway. Winking at the avatar, she turned her attention back to the fight between Hiei and Sesshomaru. Both demons had their swords drawn but they were moving so quickly that no one could see what was happening. The hybrid and demon lord were two of the fastest demons Kagome knew and she didn't even bother trying to keep up with their movements.

Suddenly, the fight was over and Sesshomaru was casually walking back to his teammates. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise and she leapt to her feet. She ran and leapt onto the platform only to see Hiei's own sword pinning him to the ground. Apparently Sesshomaru drove it right through his midsection. The hybrid was unconscious and she knew why. The dog demon pushed a small amount of his poison into Hiei's wound, causing him to pass out.

Glancing toward Yusuke, she pleaded him with her eyes to help her carry Hiei. The detective sprung into action and helped carry the hybrid to lie beside Kurama after the miko removed the sword from his torso. After setting the apparition down, Yusuke jogged back to the ring for his fight. Kagome quickly tore Hiei's shirt in half and used it as a makeshift bandage to stop the bleeding. She muttered to herself about irritating dog demons that had to make her job harder than it needed to be.

Sesshomaru knew that Kagome could handle and heal the hybrid even with the poison and the stab wound but was it completely necessary? She'd have to heal her entire team after this fight by the looks of it. She knew for a fact that Yusuke would either be in the same shape or worst by the time his fight with Inuyasha was over. She just hoped he won the fight.

"It looks like we have a tie! Team Urameshi have two wins and Team Kataki have two as well! This last fight will determine who moves onto the next round! Team leader Inuyasha versus team leader Yusuke; let the fight begin!"

* * *

A/N:

You know, I've always wondered how a fight between Hiei and Sesshomaru would turn out. There were many different out comes when I was drafting that fight scene but I needed to go with this one. Though it hurts me to have Hiei lose… all well. So who do you think will win? Yusuke or Inuyasha? Both are hard headed bakas that attack first and ask questions later… this could be interesting ne?

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Twenty: Trickery of the Mind


	20. Trickery of the Mind

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 20: Trickery of the Mind

Inuyasha and Yusuke stared each other down as the crowd went quiet. Yusuke smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as Inuyasha casually pulled his Tetsugia from its sheath. Yusuke watched with mild amazement as the sword's size increased and its aura changed completely. That trademark smirk appeared on the hanyou's face as he set his sword on his shoulder.

"You ready to lose punk?"

"That's where you are wrong because it'll be my team that goes on to the next round dog boy." Yusuke grinned.

Their mocking halted there as both demons attacked. Yusuke wanted to test Inuyasha's reflexes to see what he was up against and he wasn't surprised that the hanyou knew how to use his sword to keep his enemies away from him with no difficulty. So it would be tricky to get in any physical attacks without putting himself in range of that huge fang. As Yusuke examined Inuyasha's fighting tactics, the hanyou was doing the same. He'd learned over the years that just leaping into battle didn't always work and ended up causing more harm than anything else.

That didn't mean he thought through his battles all the time though. Inuyasha would still dive into battle swinging his sword around because sometimes that forced your opponent on the defensive and that left the attacker with the advantage. With that in mind, Inuyasha sprung at Yusuke. Seeing that oversized sword hurling straight for him, the detective reacted quickly and ducked under the hanyou. Springing back to his feet and spinning swiftly, Yusuke delivered a powerful kick to his opponent's back, sending him to the ground.

Inuyasha was back on his feet in seconds and blocked Yusuke's punch with the blade of his sword. Pushing the detective away from him, he tried slicing at him but quickly found he was too fast for that as well. Leaping away from Yusuke, Inuyasha recklessly threw a wind scar at the detective. Shocked by the sudden attack, the detective leapt into the air in order to get out of the demonic attack's path. Unfortunately, any demons in the stands where the attack hit were killed on impact.

Kagome snorted and stuck her nose in the air as she heard the pained screams from the crowd. Served them right. She didn't feel a bit or pity for them. But if Inuyasha's attacks started heading for them, she was going to get irritated. Both Hiei and Kurama were settled beside her and she knew she wouldn't be able to get both demons out of harms way in time. She'd have to throw up a barrier and she didn't want anyone to know that she had that ability yet. She glared hard at Inuyasha's back, hoping the baka hanyou could feel her threat from where she was sitting.

Inuyasha suddenly felt a chill run up his spine and he turned his golden gaze behind him. Kagome was glaring at him intensely. His ears drooped at the threat in her eyes. Ok so he would definitely be paying attention to where he threw him attacks from now on…

Yusuke laughed at the interaction and Inuyasha turned his gaze back to his opponent. "Yea I'll have to watch myself too. She'd be _pissed_ if anything came rushing at her."

Inuyasha nodded briefly before shaking his head clear. They needed to get back to this fight and finish it. Yusuke rushed at Inuyasha and he smirked. Suddenly, the detective disappeared from sight. He sensed him directly behind him and swore under his breath as the detective kicked him in the back once more. He needed to pay closer attention because obviously he'd underestimated Yusuke. This kid was far more powerful than he looked. But that didn't matter, he needed to win and prove Kagome wrong. Not to mention he didn't want her risking her life in her fight against Kikyou…

Pulling himself to his feet, Inuyasha leapt to the side to dodge another attack and made sure neither Kagome's team or his was in his line of sight before firing another wind scar at Yusuke.

To his surprise, the detective stood his ground with his hand positioned in a gun type way. A large amount of power suddenly formed at his finger tip.

"Spirit Gun!"

Inuyasha stared at the spiritual attack with wide eyes. It collided with his wind scar and both attacks exploded, causing both of them to be thrown from the platform and into the wall surrounding the arena. Dusting themselves off briefly, they both rushed back to the platform. Inuyasha positioned his sword, ready for attack as Yusuke prepared for another attack as well. This was it.

"Wind Scar!"

"Spirit Gun!"

"Backlash Wave!"

"Shotgun!"

Everyone stared in shock. There was so much smoke and dust that it covered the entire platform. Juri could be heard over the intercom coughing as she whined about not being able to see and that she needed a new job. Everyone waited with baited breath as the dust settled. They had no idea who won the fight but that last explosion was bound to do some major damage to both the fighters. The dust finally cleared and Koto squinted to see. The platform was practically destroyed. There was a large hole in the center that dug far into the ground. Inuyasha and Yusuke were both lying on opposite sides just outside the ring, both not moving.

"Umm… both fighters seem to be unconscious so…" Koto murmured.

"Wait!"

Everyone watch in shock as Yusuke groaned and forced himself to sit up. Reaching up to the platform, he pulled himself onto his feet and onto the platform on shaking legs.

"Well since Inuyasha seemed to still be unconscious, Yusuke is the winner! Team Urameshi will be moving on to the finals!" Juri announced.

Kagome leapt to her feet and ran toward the detective. She threw herself at the injured boy and hugged him tightly until his groan of pain reached her ears. Apologizing, she pulled away and helped him to the rest of their team as Kouga and the now conscious Shippo dragged Inuyasha away. Kagome turned a smile toward them, yelling that she would come check on them later that night before turning her attention back to her team.

Kuwabara had finally regained consciousness as well and Kurama was on his feet already. Kuwabara carefully carried Hiei while Kagome helped her other two injured potential mates to their hotel suite. Once inside, she directed Kuwabara to place Hiei down on his bed in his room as she helped Kurama and Yusuke sit on the couch. Kneeling in front of Yusuke first seeing as his injuries were far worst and the detective looked about ready to pass out any second, she placed her palms against his cheeks and closed her eyes.

Yusuke's eyes widened slightly when he felt the warmth of her healing abilities flood through his system. He felt her aura wrap around him in a comforting manner as his pain quickly disappeared and he felt completely energized. She removed her hands and smiled up at him before moving to heal Kurama.

"The sudden energy boost is normal. When I use my healing, it not only heals wounds but restores any lost energy." she explained as she finished up with Kurama. Standing and smiling at both of them, she leaned down to place kisses on their cheeks before rushing to Hiei's room to heal him as well. Closing the door behind her, she sat on the edge of the bed and placed her hands on his cheeks and closed her eyes. She felt his breathing quicken as she finished up her healing but suddenly found herself pinned down to the mattress. Confused, she opened her eyes only to stare up into the ruby eyes of the hybrid she'd just finished healing.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you're feeling better." Kagome murmured.

"You did not need to heal me; I would have been fine by morning." Hiei growled.

"I know that, my powers are just getting antsy. Using them to heal you three barely chipped away at my energy and it restored all of yours." she said in her defense.

Hiei rolled his eyes and leaned down to press his lips against hers firmly. Kagome smiled against his lips and returned it full force. Her hands moved to trace the muscles along his chest and stomach, stopping at the makeshift bandage she'd made while they were in the arena. Untying it, she threw it to the side and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He pulls away so they can breathe and she smirked up at him.

"Was that your way of saying thank you?"

The hybrid smirked down at her as he trailed a finger down her body, cutting her kimono in the process. Once she realized what he'd done, she gasped and turned a pout up to him. "This is one of my favorite fighting kimonos."

"I'll get you a new one." he muttered before pressing his lips against hers once more. Pulling the kimono away, he threw it to the side and maneuvered so that he was lying on top of her, his hips pressed down against hers firmly. She groaned slightly as he pulled away to nibble at her neck. The miko barely realized that the hybrid had reached up and pinned her hands above her head until she felt him wrap something around her wrists.

Glancing up briefly, she felt her arousal spike. "These are my ropes."

"I stole them from the fox's room once he figured out how to untangle himself." Hiei admitted.

"I didn't know there was a playful side of you Hiei… I like it." Kagome smirked as she tested her restraints.

Hiei rolled his eyes and averted his attention to the miko's nearly bare body. All that covered her was her bra and panties, which he had to admit were delightful. They were a blood red color and lacy. Leaning down and kissing her neck, he trailed his hands down her arms and her sides. Moving them back up, he firmly grabbed a breast in each hand as he kissed her once more. She groaned softly as he continued his torture and began grinding his hips down against hers, his now noticeable erection pressing against her.

She arched her back up and felt her stomach coil as she wrapped a leg around his waste. The miko suddenly froze and Hiei swiftly grabbed his blanket at the foot of his bed and draped it over them as the door opened.

"Yo Hiei, Kagome still in here? Just checkin how you're feelin." Yusuke's voice reached their ears and Hiei growled softly.

"Oh, you guys sleepin? Sorry man…" Yusuke mutters as he turns to exit and close the door, but he spots Kagome's kimono torn and on the ground in a corner of the room. His eyes widening, Yusuke looks at them closer and notices the miko's hands tied to Hiei's bed posts. "You guys are SO not sleepin! Dude I wanted to reuse those ropes!" Yusuke yells before hurrying out the door and slamming it closed behind him.

Kagome burst into laughter as a growl rumbled in Hiei's chest. With the moment ruined, the hybrid untied Kagome and rolled off of her. The miko rolled her eyes and leaned up to kiss him softly before getting up and digging through his draws. He watched her curiously as she pulled out a pair of his sweat pants and pulled it on before smiling toward him and making her way out of the room after making sure Kuwabara was distracted so she could make it to her room in just her bra and Hiei's sweats.

Closing the door behind her, she pulled on a shirt and returned to the living room. "I'm going to check on Inuyasha and the others, see if they need any healing. I'll be back." Kagome announced before leaving the suite. Getting into the elevator, she pressed the bottom for the bottom floor and waited. Once the doors opened, the miko's eyes widened as she felt her heart fall into her stomach. There, standing in the lobby kissing another kitsune, was Kurama. His hands were positioned on her backside and their tongues were down each other's throats. Kagome felt tears sting her eyes as she stared at the two, her heart slowly breaking. Suddenly, she couldn't watch anymore. She ran. Kagome felt her tears trail down her cheeks as she blindly ran out of the hotel and toward the forest.

Kurama was making his way back from the stadium after watching they would be facing in the finals and was confused and beyond worried when he spotted Kagome crying hysterically and running toward the forest. Rushing to catch her before she disappeared into the trees, he gently grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Kagome felt her heart break all over again when her eyes met with the emerald green of Kurama's. She pulled away from him and pushed him away from her. "Don't you touch me… don't ever touch me again!" She cried out before turning and pushing her legs to carry her into the forest.

Kurama stared after her in complete confusion as he felt his own heart ache. What had he done? Why was she mad at him? Hurrying back to the suite, Kurama entered to see Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara all lounging and watching tv. Feeling Kurama's out of place emotions, all three of them turned to him in question.

"What's wrong with Kagome?" he asked.

"What do you mean what's wrong with Kagome?" Yusuke asked, instantly beginning to worry.

"I just saw her running toward the forest in tears. I asked her what was wrong and she snapped at me…" Kurama explained, hurt evident in his eyes and voice.

"She was going to check on Inuyasha and them… wonder what happened." Kuwabara mused. Before anyone could go after her, Hiei was already gone.

Kagome sobbed as she ran deeper into the forest. How could he do this to her? She loved him and he went behind her back and pursued another female… that other female was a kitsune… maybe that's why. She was human… she wasn't good enough for him… couldn't fulfill his desires so he went to another kitsune… one that knew what they were doing. More tears flooded down her cheeks as the image of Kurama kissing that other woman flashed through her mind. How could he? She thought he loved her…

Kagome felt her body shake with her sobs as she also realized that Youko had betrayed her. If the kitsune loved her too, he would have stopped Kurama… would have pushed forth and taken control. She lost two of the men that she loved… they both lied to her. She could feel Hiei searching for her but she didn't want to see anyone. She didn't want to watch anyone else leave her for another…

The sorrow miko threw a barrier around herself that concealed her scent and aura. She was practically invisible to the world and that's how she wanted it. She wanted to be by herself… where no one else could break her heart as Kurama and Youko just had. She would remain there for the night, until the final match tomorrow. She felt a fresh round of tears spill down her cheeks as her mind replayed that image over and over again… shattering her heart into even smaller pieces.

* * *

A/N:

I felt my heart breaking a little there… I can't see Kurama as the cheating type… so what the hell is going on? You'll have to wait and see

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Twenty One: Repairable Damage


	21. Repairable Damage

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 21: Repairable Damage

Kagome kept her expression unreadable as she made her way to the stadium. Their last and final battle was about to begin and they were against Kikyou's team. Upon reaching the doors, she avoided eye contact as her team spotted her. They all rushed over to her just as the doors began to open and Kagome focused her cold gaze on Kurama. She glared at him with such hatred that it stopped all four boys in their tracks.

The miko continued walking and stood at the edge of the platform where her team usually gathered. She felt her team slowly join her as Kikyou and her team stood on the opposite end of the arena. Kagome's narrowed, pain filled eyes landed on Kikyou and she felt her rage ignite. That dark miko ruined Sango's happiness… she ruined their lives while she was traveling back and forth. Now she wanted to rid this world of demons completely. She would not roam this earth for much longer.

The miko barely noticed as Juri requested the teams choose their first fighters. She did, however, notice when Kohaku appeared on the platform. Her expression remained unreadable as she watched Hiei leap up to stand across from the boy.

'_I will knock him unconscious but it is up to you to break the spell.'_ Hiei's voice drifted along her mind and she nodded slightly to acknowledge she understood before the fight began.

Kohaku had obviously grown stronger but he was nowhere near Hiei's skills. He wasn't fast enough to keep track of the hybrid's movements, although he was able to get in a few attacks and successfully injured Hiei several times with his sickle. The hybrid quickly ended the fight and was able to knock Kohaku unconscious before he carefully lifted the small boy into his arms and carried him to Kagome. He placed Kohaku down at her feet before stepping away from her. He could easily tell that she still didn't want to talk to anyone so he decided to give her the space she desired.

Kagome glanced down at Kohaku before placing an invisible barrier around him. If the boy woke up, he'd be trapped in the barrier and wouldn't be able to harm anyone or run away. Kagome was confused. Why had Kikyou put Kohaku on her team? The boy was strong enough to get them to the final round but she had to know he wasn't strong enough to beat any members of her team… what was she planning? Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched the red headed demon named Rando step forth.

Kikyou must believe that she was going to beat her… if that's what she believed would happen then she thought she could easily win the tournament by just purifying the last of her teammates. Kagome could feel her anger increasing by the minute. What she'd seen Kurama doing had set her off and now Kikyou was fueling that flame. Kagome took brief note of Kurama stepping up to face Rando. Her glare turned to focus on the avatar as he prepared for his fight.

Kurama could feel Kagome's pure hatred burning into his very being. He'd tried asking Youko what could possibly cause the miko to be so angry with him but the kitsune didn't have a clue either. Neither of them were happy about it but there was nothing they could do since Kagome refused to speak to either of them. Both of them felt their hearts shattering, remembering that cold hateful glare she'd directed right at them just before the match.

Juri announce the fight to begin and Kurama focused on his opponent. He remembered Yusuke explaining that Rando used spells and other tricks to beat his opponents, but what kind of spells? His mind drifted back to Kagome and he shook his head clear. He couldn't let Kagome get to him right now, he needed to concentrate or he would surely lose this battle.

"Kurama get your damn head in the fight!" Yusuke yelled from the sidelines. The fight had been going on for several minutes and Kurama was getting thrown around like a rag doll. It was very obvious that he wasn't completely paying attention to the fight and it was costing him dearly. Rando was relentless with his attacks. He didn't give Kurama even a second to regain himself and constantly attacked him. The team was beginning to worry as the avatar's wounds increased.

Kagome felt tears flood down her cheeks as she watched Rando throw Kurama around. The avatar sported several fatal injuries already and it didn't look like he was going to last much longer. He'd lost his rose whip a few minutes into the fight and now all he could use was his physical strength but that seemed to be completely drained with him trying to survive. Rando delivered a powerful punch to the avatar's chest and sent him flying out of the ring and crashing into the ground.

Kagome couldn't stop herself as she rushed to his side. Tears fell freely from her eyes as she dropped to her knees at his side. He was barely breathing and his energy was nearly completely gone. If he'd taken a few more attacks from Rando, he'd surely be dead. Juri began her count as Rando smirked over to them. Kagome sobbed as she placed her hands on the avatar's cheeks. She pushed a decent amount of her healing powers into him so he could at least wake up and wouldn't be near death anymore. She didn't care if everyone found out she was a miko anymore… she couldn't let Kurama die… no matter how much he'd hurt her.

"10! Rando is the winner!" Juri announced. The crowd cheered loudly, yelling for his to kill the rest of the traitors. Kagome turned her tearful gaze the ring and saw Rando smirking directly at her. Her eyes widened as the demon's body shifted and changed into Kurama. Realization hit her like a speeding bus and she felt herself stand. Kurama hadn't done anything wrong… Rando shape shifted and made it look like Kurama had cheated on her. She felt her anger boiling over as she calmly made her way to the ring.

The others noticed where the miko was headed and they tried to stop her but quickly found they were trapped in a barrier. Yusuke swore under his breath as he pounded against the barrier. What the hell was she thinking?! She had to fight Kikyou, she needed to save her energy, not fight against Rando! That's when they saw that the red headed demon had shifted to look exactly like Kurama. They suddenly understood why the miko seemed to have her anger directed at the avatar. Rando must have tricked her into believing something that hadn't really happened. From the pure anger that rolled off the miko in waves, they figured it would be best to just let her take out her anger on Rando.

Juri watched as Kagome calmly stood across from Rando, who seemed to be staying for the next fight as well. "Alrighty then, it looks like Kagome versus Rando, let the fight begin!"

Everyone watched in pure horror as Kagome darted at the demon and pounded her fist into his face. The demon staggered back and she continued her assault, kicking him hard in the stomach. Everyone was confused as to why those simple attacks were harming his so much until they felt the purification. She was pushing her purification into her attacks, burning Rando with every hit she landed.

Kagome grabbed Rando's forearm, pushing her purification into his flesh and ignoring the growl of pain that escaped his lips as she threw him over her shoulder and into the ground. She moved so quick that the red headed spell user didn't have time to dodge as her foot landed on his throat and she snarled down at him in rage.

"How _dare_ you trick me into thinking Kurama cheated on me… you're going to die a long and painful death you sick bastard."

Rando's eyes widened in fear as the miko dug her foot into his throat, pushing her purification into his throat as well. He screamed in agony until she removed her foot and lifted him up by the front of his shirt. She glared up at him with the anger and hatred that he been directed at Kurama just minutes ago. Dropping him down on his feet, she turned into a roundhouse kick and pushed a large amount of purification into her attack as it collided with her opponent's side.

His screams filled the arena as his entire body was incinerated to ash. Stomping on the pile of ash that had been the damn demon that caused her so much pain; she spat on the ash as well before making her way back to her team. Everyone stared at the miko in complete shock. The crowd remained silent, still able to feel the intensity of her purification even from where they were sitting. No one wanted to piss this miko off… so everyone kept their mouths shut. Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara gaped at the miko as she hopped off the platform and made her way directly over to the still unconscious Kurama and kneeled beside him.

"She just beat the living shit out of him…" Kuwabara muttered.

"Yea… remind me not to get on her bad side." Yusuke said, still shocked.

Hiei nodded slightly, his gaze still on the miko as well.

Koto seemed to have regained her composure as she pulled her microphone to her lips. "Wow! Did anyone expect that Kagome was a miko!? She blew Rando off the face of the earth! That guy won't even be able to reincarnate himself after that much of a beating!"

The kitsune's announcement seemed to have brought the whole crowd back to life as they all cheered. They cheered for Kagome because they feared her. And they feared her because she possessed power. That meant they respected her and that deserved her some major applause. Kagome ignored the crowd as she placed her hands back on Kurama's cheeks and pushed more of her healing powers into his system. He hadn't done anything… he didn't cheat on her… he didn't break her heart. It was her fault that he was so fatally injured so she needed to heal him of the damage she'd caused.

She felt relief flood through her when she felt his breathing quicken, signaling that he'd regained consciousness. She opened her eyes and felt tears gather in them once more as he stared up at her with so much hurt in his eyes. A sob broke from her chest as she wrapped her arms around him tightly, repeatedly chanting how terribly sorry she was for thinking he would do that to her. She soaked his torn shirt as he wrapped his arms around her tightly and held her close. He buried his nose in her hair as he felt his own tears sting at his eyes. He actually thought he lost her…

"I'm so sorry Kurama… I'm so sorry…" she sobbed.

Kurama shook his head and pushed her away slightly so he could kiss her softly. "It's alright Kagome, I love you…"

Her sobs intensified as her tears came crashing down harder. She pulled him into a tight hug again, murmuring how much she loved him too.

'_Rando used a spell to make himself look like you. He made Kagome believe you cheated on her. He knew that the emotional turmoil would affect all of our fighting abilities. After Rando defeated you, he mocked Kagome by shape shifting into you. She went into a rage and just finished her fight with him.'_ Hiei's voice drifted along his mind, explaining what he was still confused about.

Kurama nodded his head slightly as he glanced toward the hybrid in thanks. He held Kagome close as he pulled her to sit in his lap. "I forgive you Kagome, there was no way you could have known it was Rando… it's alright."

"But if I believed in you more… if I only… I should have known you wouldn't do that to me… Youko either… if I had just thought it through more you wouldn't have been hurt so badly." she sobbed, her words muffled by the material of his shirt.

"I'm fine Kagome, you were able to heal me… everything is alright now."

"That damn bastard… Kikyou is the reason for all this pain…" Kagome suddenly growled, her anger rising and completely replacing her previous emotions.

Curious of exactly how Kagome defeated Rando, he glanced toward Hiei once more and the hybrid replayed the entire fight to him. He was shocked at the ass kicking Kagome gave the demon. She really was pissed.

'_Our little vixen was avenging us.'_ Youko smiled slightly.

'_Indeed…'_

"Thank you Kagome." Kurama said, smiling down at the miko that was gradually growing angrier.

She turned her blazing blue eyes up to him and kissed him softly. Pushing herself to her feet, she helped Kurama stand as she averted her attention to the current fight between Kuwabara and Nariko. Aside from him, Takeo and Kikyou were left to fight on the team. Yusuke was to face Takeo and Kagome was going to fight Kikyou. Kagome's eyes narrowed on Kikyou once more just as Kuwabara won his fight. That was a first. Well at least the baka can win one of the most important fights in the tournament, that's all that mattered. Said baka skipped his way off the platform with a huge smile on his face as he returned to his team.

"Nice work Kuwabara." Kagome smiled over to the tall man.

"Thank you Kagome!" He grinned.

"Alright, so Team Urameshi has three wins and Team Hakaisha has one. Next fighters, please step forth." Juri announced.

Takeo glared at their team as he leapt onto the platform. Yusuke cracked his knuckles and pulled Kagome into a quick kiss before jumping up to stand across from the demon that was the center of their mission. Once the match was announce to begin, both demons leapt at each other. Throwing and blocking punches and kicks for what seemed like hours but in reality was a mere five minutes. They finally jumped apart from each other and Yusuke fired a spirit gun at him. Takeo skillful leapt out of the way before it could hit him.

Tricking Yusuke into firing another of his attacks, Takeo disappeared and reappeared directly in front of the detective. Before he could react, Takeo blew a black powder into Yusuke's face. He growled in pain as he blindly fired another spirit gun. Yusuke desperately rubbed at his eyes to get the burning to subside. He couldn't see… that powder rendered his eyes useless.

"Yusuke focus damnit! You didn't go through all that training just to get killed you baka!"

Yusuke could hear Kagome yelling at him and he remembered the training he'd done with Genkai in the dark. She'd trained him to use all of his other senses in case his sight was limited. A smirk spread across his lips as he nodded slightly, mentally thanking his future mate for making him realize that he could still win this fight. Quickly focusing on his surroundings, he leapt to the side just in time as Takeo closed in to attack.

Keeping his senses fully aware and focusing on Takeo's location at all times, he was able to dodge and retaliate without much trouble, but couldn't deflect all of the attacks without his sight. He suddenly felt his opponent duck down and Yusuke couldn't act fast enough to just over Takeo as he swept his legs from under him. Landing on his back rather hard, Yusuke quickly positioned his hands in front of him just as Takeo leapt into the air to land a finishing blow.

"Shotgun!"

Yusuke's attack hit Takeo dead on. With him in midair, he had nowhere to dodge to and was thrown even further up into the air. A smirk spread across Yusuke's face as she pushed all of his remaining energy into his fingertip. "Die you bastard." he muttered before releasing his attack. The Spirit Gun collided with Takeo and the demon's screams could be heard before his body completely disappeared. No longer feeling his aura and hearing Juri announce him as the winner, Yusuke pushed himself to his feet and blindly dragged himself over to where he could feel his team.

Kagome helped him down from the platform and guided him to Kurama so the avatar could put together a cure for the poison Takeo used to blind Yusuke. Placing a soft kiss on the detective's lips, she turned to Kurama and kissed him as well before making her way over to Hiei and brushing her lips against his. She started making her way to the platform and stopped before pulling herself up. Turning back to her potential mates, she smiled softly. "I love you, all of you." She whispered, her gaze locking with all three of them before she pulled herself up onto the battle ring.

With the detective being taken care of, Kagome turned her full attention back to the center of the arena. Kikyou stood there glaring at Kagome with pure hatred. Kagome took a deep breath as she moved to stand across from the dead miko. Feeling eyes on her, she turned for a moment to see Jin, Chu, Rinku, Wakamaru, and Touya standing several rows down from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and Ayame. They were all there to support her. Her gaze landed on Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara. There were there for her as well. For their sakes, she would rid Kikyou of this world and save Makai.

"Kikyou from Team Hakaisha versus Kagome from Team Urameshi! Let the fight begin!"

* * *

A/N:

Ouch… don't you just hate when authors leave you hanging like that? *dodges sharp objects* Sorry! don't worry, the next chapter will be up so quick, you wont even have time to think of a good death threat to throw at me

~*Icyfire*~

Next Chapter – Chapter Twenty Two: Defending Honor and Love


	22. Defending Honor and Love

**An Inseparable Bond**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Summary: What is a miko to do when fate thrusts two troubled demons directly in her path? With her responsibility of reforming the jewel looming over her head, Kagome takes on the nearly impossible challenge that appear in the forms of a silver kitsune and forbidden child. Will the miko be enough to melt the ice around these demons' hearts or will their darkness over cloud her purity?

* * *

Chapter 22: Defending Honor and Love

"You honestly think you can defeat me?" Kikyou mocked, disgust flooding through her cold and dead brown eyes.

Kagome glared at her incarnation. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my friends safe from you."

"You sully yourself with the vile creatures of this world; you are a disgrace to all mikos and our ancestors." Kikyou spat her eyes narrowing.

"Not all demons deserve to die Kikyou. Your heart is so full of darkness that in truth you have shamed our ancestors. Midoriko would never have wanted her children to kill the innocent." Kagome retorted, feeling her anger rising. "Midoriko only fought to protect the innocent."

"You are mistaken reincarnation. Why do you think mikos exist in the first place? We were born to rid this world of demons. It is our duty, not to assist the enemy."

"We were born to keep the two races equal, not destroy them. Our duty is only to attack those with ill will. Hanyous are a prime example that humans and demons can live together in peace."

"Hanyous are worst than demons. They are proof that a human lowered herself to whore around with a demon. They do not deserve to live." Kikyou ground out, her eyes focusing on Inuyasha that stood in the stands behind Kagome.

Kagome's purification began to leak from her uncontrollably. Her anger had just about hit its peak and the little miko refused to listen to Kikyou degrade her friends any longer. Her hands clenched into fists at her sides as she glared at Kikyou with pure hatred.

"And as for you, you all will die slowly and painfully once I'm through with this disgusting excuse for a miko." Kikyou threatened, her gaze now on Kagome's teammates.

That was the last straw. Kagome charged Kikyou with rage no one knew she was capable of possessing. Kikyou quickly focused her attention on Kagome as the young miko attacked with speed that could match a demon's. She skillfully blocked and dodged every attack and gathered her power into her palms before releasing it once Kagome dove in for another attack. The little miko's eyes widened as the power hit her in the stomach, pushing her back and completely across the platform. Her breathing a little more labored, she pushed herself back to her feet and glared at Kikyou.

"You play with not only Inuyasha's heart but mine as well," she snarled as she rushed her once more. "You take Kohaku away from Sango when she _just_ got him back!" Kagome yelled in anger, her power engulfing her fists as she threw swift punches and kicks at the miko. "You steal half of my soul," Kagome ducked and tried sweeping her legs from under her but Kikyou jumps just in time and makes to kick Kagome while she's down. "And now you threaten my potential mates!" She yells once more as she tumbles away from her to avoid the kick.

"There is nothing you can do to stop me and once I'm finished with you, I will kill everyone you love and care for." Kikyou smirked.

Kagome's powers went into a complete rage as they seemed to increase and fill the entire stadium. Kikyou's powers rose to match her opponent's and she allowed them to flail around wildly, purifying any demon that was unfortunate enough to be in its path. Glaring at Kikyou with all the intensity of her dark emotions, Kagome threw a barrier around the platform so that their uncontrollable powers were trapped within the barrier so no one else would be hurt.

"You hope to protect these disgusting creatures but your power will drain far quicker the longer you keep this barrier up. This fight will be over soon."

Kikyou rushed Kagome, her dark miko powers completely engulfing her body as she attacked. Kagome dove back into a back handspring and once she landed, she fired a power sphere at the miko. Kikyou dodged effortlessly and fired her own attack, which Kagome also avoided. Kikyou landed on the opposite side of the ring and brought her hands in front of her chest and closed her eyes. She quickly chanted something Kagome didn't understand under her breath and the little miko's eyes widened. Dashing across the platform, trying to get to the miko in time before she could finish her spell, Kagome suddenly found her feet frozen to the ground in the center of the ring.

"Shit she can't move!" Yusuke panicked, rushing up to stand just outside the barrier. Kurama and Hiei were watching the fight closely. It was evident that Kagome was the underdog in this fight but that didn't mean their miko would lose. Kikyou knew spells and other tricks that she could use to her advantage but Kagome was smart. She was always creative in her methods to survive and they were positive she would be able to defeat her incarnate.

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she watched Kikyou closely. The miko allowed her hands to fall at her sides once more and she turned her gaze to meet hers. Kikyou shook her head with a triumphant smirk on her cold features as she prepared to attack once more. Kagome closed her eyes and held back her own smirk when she felt Kikyou's amusement. The miko thought she was giving up? She was far it… this fight had just begun.

"What the hell is she doing!" Inuyasha yelled, rushing to the bottom of the stands so he could stand just at the ledge. "What the hell are you doing wench! Open your damn eyes and fight back!" Inuyasha snarled.

Kouga, Ayame, and Shippo rushed to stand beside him and get a closer look as well. "Is she giving up?!" Kouga panicked.

"No… she has a plan." Shippo murmured. Even though it looked like Kagome wasn't going to do anything, he knew better. After spending that week in Youko's den and watching her come up with multiple ways to escape, he knew she had something up her sleeve.

"Time to finish this." Kikyou smiled coldly and gathered a large amount of her dark power into the palms of her hands. She released the power and everyone held their breath as Kagome remained unmoving with her eyes still shut. At the last second, a barrier flew up directly in front of the frozen miko and reflected Kikyou's attack right back at her. So shocked that she didn't have time to dodge, her own attack hit her directly and blasted her into the wall of the barrier Kagome was still holding up around the platform.

Scowling, Kikyou stood and glaring at the still frozen miko, she quickly fired several more attacks. Now prepared for her attacks to ricochet back at her, she was able to dodge and continue attacking. Kikyou knew that Kagome's barriers worked the exact same as hers. The individual that created the barrier still retrieved a degree of the attacks inflicted on the barrier. If she attacked enough, Kagome would run out of energy and not only would her barrier that surrounded the platform fall, but the one that was protecting her would as well.

Hiei and Kurama quickly caught on to Kikyou's plan as they saw the miko continuously assault Kagome's barrier. She was easily able to dodge the reflected attacks and Kagome was gradually losing power. All the attacks were starting to wear on her physically. The little miko didn't show her weakness though, she actually looked confident in herself as she continued to deflect Kikyou's attacks. Even though Kagome was keeping her expression unreadable, they knew their miko was in pain. She needed to think of something else soon or Kikyou would gain the upper hand.

As if on cue, Kagome changed up her game. Not only were Kikyou's attacks ricocheting off of the barrier that was protecting her, but they were also bouncing off the barrier that surrounded the platform. Kikyou's attacks were randomly hurling around the barrier and the dark miko had no choice but to halt her attacks while she tried to dodge her own. With this moment to breathe, Kagome concentrated on the binds that were holding her feet to the ground. Her eyes still closed, she continued to focus on not only Kikyou's location but where her attacks were headed as well.

Suddenly, she felt the energy of her attacks disappear and her eyes flew open. Kikyou was able to figure out how to absorb her power back into her body so they weren't a threat to her anymore. Kagome felt slight relief when she realized that even though Kikyou absorbed her power back, it still took a toll on her. It must be difficult to take unleashed power back and reform it. Knowing that she could no longer fire attacks at Kagome, Kikyou focused her attention on the spell that held the little miko's feet in place. She closed her eyes in concentration and began chanting once more.

Panicking, Kagome immediately fired a power sphere at the miko. Completely caught off guard, Kikyou was thrown back into the barrier wall and Kagome concentrated on holding her there and attacking the miko with more of her power through the barrier. The miko collapsed to the ground, smoke rising from her clothing and Kagome concentrated on breaking the spell on her feet once more while Kikyou was down. Unfortunately, the miko didn't realize that Kikyou stayed down for a reason. She remained unmoving so she could finish her chant unnoticed.

Shocks of Kikyou's dark power flowed through Kagome's body. She ground her teeth together as she squeezed her eyes shut in agony. The pain was indescribable. It felt as if Kikyou's power was burning her from the inside out. She felt her entire body rise in temperature and she felt as if her skin was on fire. She dropped to her knees, her hands pressing down against the ground as she tried to ride out the pain.

Everyone watched in pure horror as Kagome continued to take the pain and held back her cries of agony. They could feel her immense pain engulfing her aura and the attack was quickly draining the miko of her power as well. The barrier that was protecting her was the first to fall. All of her friends in the stands were now in the arena and rushing toward the barrier that just barely surrounded the platform still. Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were all yelling at her already, making sure to not touch her barrier. They knew that if they started pounding on the barrier, if would just drain her energy faster.

Kagome ground her teeth together tightly as she forced her eyes open. Pulling her head up so she could glare at Kikyou, who was now standing and slowly forming a bow and arrow out of her energy, Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "This isn't over." she ground out.

Kikyou laughed cruelly as she aimed her arrow directly at Kagome, preparing for the final attack that would end Kagome's life. "Die."

"KAGOME NO!"

"MOM!!"

Just as Kikyou was releasing the arrow, she was suddenly shocked. The abrupt attack threw off the dark miko's aim and the energy arrow embedded itself into Kagome's shoulder before disappearing. Kagome winced from the immense pain but pushed it aside. A hiss of pain escaped Kikyou's lips as she also dropped to the ground in agony. Everyone stared at the two in confusion. What the hell just happened? Kikyou turned her angry eyes to Kagome as she grit her teeth against the pain.

"How are you channeling my spell like this." She ground out her demand.

Everyone's shocked eyes turned to Kagome. She was channeling the spell's attack that she was feeling to Kikyou? How? From the looks of it, she was still getting attacked by the spell as well. The miko looked to be in even more pain than before actually. Was it because she was using more energy to channel the attack at Kikyou and taking the pain of the spell all at the same time? Not to mention the barrier that was around the platform to keep everyone outside safe was still intact.

"It's a little control manipulation trick I learned from training with Genkai." Kagome smirked, though it was pain filled. "As long as this spell is harming me, you will feel its effects as well."

"That's right Kagome! Give her a taste of her own medicine!" Rinku cheered from the sidelines.

Kikyou hissed in pain as she closed her eyes. Seconds later, the spell was gone and Kagome fell forward completely, landing on her stomach and breathing hard. She winced slightly but pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. Suddenly, she felt sharp pain in her stomach as Kikyou kicked her hard, sending her into the wall of the barrier. Her legs and arms shaking, Kagome pushed herself onto her feet and leapt to the side just in time to dodge another power sphere that was hurling toward her. Kikyou knew she didn't have the strength to put up a barrier around herself anymore, so she could resume to attacking Kagome from afar.

Trying to stand once more, she could feel she wasn't going to last much longer. She needed to end this now if she wanted to save her friends and loved ones. Kagome took a deep breath and stared at Kikyou with determination in her eyes. The dark miko snorted at her courage and fired several more attacks. Kagome tried her best to dodge all the attacks but couldn't avoid them all. Wincing in pain, she tried to push herself up but Kikyou was there before she could regain herself. The miko tightened her fingers around Kagome's throat as she lifted her up and off the ground.

Glaring up at her reincarnation, she tightened her grip further. Kagome squeezed Kikyou's wrist, trying to loosen her grip but it was no use. She couldn't breath and soon she would be weak enough for Kikyou to steal the rest of her soul.

"I'm going to purify them all slowly, their souls as well so there isn't a chance in hell for reincarnation." Kikyou whispered up to Kagome, smirking at her cruelly.

Anger engulfed her once more and the last of her remaining power burst to life. "You will not harm any of them!" She snapped. Swinging her legs up, she kicked Kikyou in the chest hard enough to push the miko away from her and release her grip on her throat. Ignoring the excruciating pain that burned in her throat and the rest of her body, Kagome leapt to her feet as she pulled one of Ayame's throwing knives from her boot. She ran at Kikyou without giving the miko the opportunity to completely regain herself and shoved the knife into her chest.

Kagome pulled the knife from her chest and fell to her knees, trying to remain conscious. Kikyou's eyes widened as she stared down at Kagome in shock. She staggered back a few steps when suddenly white orbs began hurling from her chest where Kagome had punctured her flesh. She screamed in agony as all the souls she'd collected rushed from her makeshift body. Her cries were silenced as her body crumbled to ash. The souls hurled around the platform, still trapped within the barrier that Kagome had yet to drop. She sighed in relief and took the barrier down. She watched as the souls floated down to her and swirled around her before darting up into the sky. All but one disappeared from sight. The last remaining one hovered back down and seeped into the miko's flesh. After that, everything went black.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome woke to the feel of a cold wash cloth being placed on her forehead. Her eyes fluttering open, she smiled when her vision focused on Kurama. "Did we win?"

Kurama nodded slightly as he dabbed the wash cloth on her forehead before removing it. "After you passed out, Juri checked for a pulse. Since you were the only living fighter left, you won the fight."

Kagome sighed in relief. "Thank goodness…"

"We were able to complete our mission and save Makai because of you." Kurama murmured, staring down at her with proud emerald green eyes.

"I couldn't have done it without all of you…" she trailed off as she remembered Kohaku. "Is Kohaku alright?" She asked in a panic, springing up into a sitting position.

Kurama rested his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down on the bed. "He is perfectly fine; Shippo and Inuyasha are with him right now. The spell was broken once Kikyou was defeated."

Kagome allowed herself to relax once more as she closed her eyes in relief. Her powers seemed to be completely restored and her wounds were healed. Kikyou and Takeo were defeated and the human and demon realms were safe. Kohaku was no longer under Kikyou's control and he could live a somewhat normal life with her family, if he accepted. She saw Kohaku as a brother since she and Sango were so close. She would watch over her dear friend's brother in her place. She would protect Kohaku from now on.

"How are you feeling?" Kurama asked, catching her attention.

Kagome turned her bright blue eyes to the avatar and a soft, loving smile gradually made its way across her lips. "Could you let Youko out? I want to speak to him, and you, but he deserves to hear this in person."

Nodding his understanding, Kurama closed his eyes and handed control over to his kitsune counterpart. Kagome smiled up at the worry that flooded through his beautiful golden eyes. "I'm sorry that I hurt you so Youko…"

"Kago-"

She interrupted him by placing her hand in the air, signaling him to be quiet. "Let me finish first."

He sighed and nodded, gazing down at her as if she were all that mattered in the world.

"I should have known you or Kurama would betray me like that. I'm sorry for not believing in both of you more and because of all that you and Kurama have gone through because of me… I want you to take me as your mate first. You were the first to show your affection for me and although both you and Hiei waited all these years, I feel that you deserve to have me first. Since Kurama and you are one, you both may as well take me at the same time. You both can decide how you want to arrange that. Switch or one goes first then the other, it doesn't matter to me." She said, taking a deep breath after her explanation.

Youko stared down her blankly for a moment before leaning down and kissing her softly. "I love you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you too, I love all of you." she giggled as Hiei and Yusuke happened to peep into the room to see how she was doing. She smiled to both demons as she got out of bed and pulled them into tight hugs. Everything was as it should be. She had her four potential mates here with her, alive and well. Her friends from the past survived long enough for her to see them again. Kohaku was going to get another chance at life, just as she had originally wished. The jewel was gone for good, never to wreak havoc on the world. Kikyou was gone and she had her complete soul once again. What more could she ask for?

* * *

A/N:

The end!!! That's all of it! Wow, I finally finished this! Thank goodness lol did you all enjoy it? I sure hope so cause this is one of my longest fics so far! 22 whopping chapters! I didn't think I could pull it off lol. Not to mention it's such a huge pairing… phew! Well be sure to R&R please! Let me know how you guys liked it. It was fun to write, that's for sure Until next time!! See you guys later!

~*Icyfire*~


End file.
